Hope
by LOTSlover
Summary: Sequel to my fic Finally, Kahlan's magic is still missing. Will Richard be able to get it back for her or will she be forced to live without it?
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE****:** Hope

**AUTHOR****: **LOTSlove®

**CHARACTERS****: **Richard / Kahlan

**RATING****: **R / M

**TIMELINE****: **Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

**DISCLAIMER****:** I love them and love to write about them even though I don't own them or make a dime.

**SUMMARY****: ** Sequel to my fic Finally, Kahlan's magic is still missing. Will Richard be able to get it back for her or will she be forced to live without it?

**Chapter 1**

Shafts of sunlight broke through the dissipating clouds, warming his face and helping brighten his brooding mood. Momentarily closing his eyes, he drew a deep breath, the smell of spring filling his lungs. The scent of rain still lingered in the air. Puddles from the rainstorm and the melting snow were scattered here and there, creating thick patches of mud.

He glanced down at the mud now caked on his once polished black boots. Despite the mess on his boots, he loved spring. It meant the beginning of all things new, rebirth and revival, everything fresh and beautiful.

It meant work could finally resume.

Standing on the lip of a ledge, he stared intently at the work being done below in the valley, admiring the progress as another wagon exited the cavern. Even from this distance, he could hear the steady creak of the wooden wheels as they struggled through the mud. He made a mental note to speak with the supervisory chief that he had put in place during winter's solstice. They would need to see about repairs to the supply wagons as well as other equipment.

Although pleased that work was finally underway, he was most unsatisfied with the enormous amount of work still left to do. Clasping his hands behind his back, his gaze narrowed further as he paced back and forth along the ledge, pausing to kick a loose stone out of his way. His mind was a constant whirlwind of plans and schemes, ideas on how to bring about the greatest productivity and change.

He had brought about so much prosperity to the city. The name of Kandahar was already becoming known in D'Hara. It was slow in coming but still it was growing. Soon, though, it would be known throughout all three territories as well as the Old World.

All that he had accomplished thus far was just the beginning of what he had in mind. His eyes flashed brightly, his lips curling into a smirk as his future plans began to roll through his head. Many sleepless nights had been spent thinking through every single detail, every possible outcome.

Now, the time had finally come. And still it was not soon enough for his liking.

He wanted to make the best impression for the guests that he had invited. He had yet to receive confirmation of their arrival, but he expected it to come nonetheless. How could they possibly turn down such a magnificent invitation?

He wanted them to delight in all that Kandahar had to offer, to be in awe of its splendor and opulence. He wanted them to form a close alliance with them, to come to count on his city as their greatest supporter in all of D'Hara. But again, that would just be the very beginning of what he had in mind.

"I know that look."

He didn't even bother turning at the sound of that voice so familiar that it reminded him of his own. Instead, he crossed his arms over his chest, his lips twitching with underlying excitement as his eyes continued to survey the scene below him.

"You should," the man commented without making eye contact. "It runs in the family."

After several moments, he at last cast a long look at his companion who had come to join him on the ridge. He watched as a sudden wind caught the ends of his shoulder length blond hair, causing it to flutter lightly in the breeze. His blue eyes were focused as well on the work progressing below, his brow furrowed in that familiar way that his father always had when he was concentrating on something important.

His cousin's presence had brought him an unexpected sense of comfort, providing him some much needed support to continue his work. His destiny had placed him on a lonely path, one that he had come to accept that he would traverse alone. Having his cousin along on this journey now brought him a measure of reassurance in the work that he was doing.

"So what glorious thoughts could possibly be spinning around in that head of yours, Iowan?" the young man asked with a knowing gleam in his eye.

"Nothing we haven't already discussed, cousin," Iowan ominously replied, his intent stare not missing one moment of what was transpiring below. He would definitely need to talk to Duncan about maintaining the wagons more properly. They could not afford to lose any precious cargo because of poor equipment.

Nolan chuckled softly as he smoothed a hand over his cloak. "I highly doubt that. I know you too well. You never were able to get anything past me."

"That is true," Iowan sighed thoughtfully. "I'm just running through a list of things that I want taken care of before their arrival."

"Have they even responded yet?"

"No, but they will. I sent the invitation to them just a couple of days ago, but rest reassured that it's an invitation that they can't refuse," Iowan confidently informed him, pausing to kick one boot against the other in a futile attempt to loosen the hardened mud that had crusted over the leather.

"You certainly have thought of everything, haven't you?" Nolan responded. It was more of an observation than a question, one that did not need answered.

Nolan knew his cousin all too well. Iowan was meticulous about details, practically to the point of distraction, obsessing both day and night about every minute point that seemed completely trivial to anyone else. He supposed, though, that was what made him such an excellent leader.

Iowan had completely turned around a crumbling city that was headed for ruin, bringing it to the magnificence that it was finally becoming today. And Nolan knew that this was only the beginning. His cousin never did anything small nor did he ever stop at the best.

The best to Iowan was never good enough.

Everything had to be better than the rest, more advanced than others, outshining everyone and everything around him. He would never settle for what Kandahar had become under his rule. When all was said and done, it would be the crown jewel, not only of D'Hara, but of all three territories. Everyone would look to them for ideas, how best to model their towns and culture, the most lucrative forms of business and trade.

Only then would Iowan be satisfied – at least for the moment.

They stood there for several moments in companionable silence, each one obsessed with his thoughts. They each had their own plans, an agenda that at times were parallel while other times diverted in opposite directions. On the whole though, sticking together would accomplish much more than working apart right now.

Nolan's eyes drifted to the darkening clouds growing in the distance, a faint rumbling sound softly echoing, signaling another storm's rapid approach. It matched the violent storm that had been steadily brewing in his heart, one that he couldn't bear to dwell on right now. Swallowing back his emotions, he shoved those dark thoughts away, knowing they would only distract him from his goal.

There would be plenty of time to deal with it later. All he needed to do right now was bide his time.

Clearing his throat, Nolan turned towards his cousin. "I hope everything goes as you planned, Iowan," he told his cousin, placing his hand on the man's shoulder and squeezing it.

"Thank you, Nolan," he solemnly replied with a thoughtful nod. "So do I."

XXX

Standing beneath an elm with its limbs heavy with buds, Richard cooed softly to his daughter as he held her in his arms. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. It amazed him every day how much she looked like her mother, her blue eyes staring at him with rapt attention.

He leaned down, pressing his lips to her forehead. He loved the smell of her, the softness of her skin and the wonder that filled her bright blue eyes when she looked at him. He couldn't believe how his twin daughters could be so much alike and yet be so very different.

Priya was feisty and stubborn like her Confessor mother while Paige possessed a more tranquil, gentler spirit that equally reminded him of Kahlan. His wife swore with a shake of her head and a lilting laugh that they were both just like their father, but all he could see and marvel at was how much they were like their beautiful mother in every way.

And it couldn't have made him any happier.

Kahlan smiled as she approached, the scene before her lifting her heart. She loved watching Richard as he held their daughters, savoring the love that she could see flowing between them. It was so touching to see the mighty Seeker and Lord Rahl as a loving father, so tender and affectionate with his baby girls.

There was just something so special between a father and his daughters, something that Kahlan almost envied and yet was thrilled to witness. These girls were a product of their profound love for one another. To see Richard like this, the joy that lit his eyes as well as the extreme pride that beamed on his face when he was with his family meant more to her than just about anything in this world.

"So when do I get to hold my great-granddaughter?" Zedd grumbled impatiently.

"Not until the ceremony is over," Richard told him, turning to see Kahlan walking towards them with Paige in her arms.

Richard felt a warm stirring in his heart at the sight of his wife. She was breathtaking in a champagne colored gown, her raven hair curled and pulled up to frame her face. Her special smile saved for him touched her lips, her sapphire eyes focused solely on him.

Spirits, what this woman could do to him by doing practically nothing at all but walk towards him.

Memories of the day that he had married her quickly surfaced in his mind. It was one of the most wonderful days of his life, comparing only with the day that he had met her and the day that she had given birth to his daughters. He knew that many more days like that lay ahead for them.

"You look so beautiful, Kahlan," he murmured, leaning in and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Thank you," she replied, a faint blush rising to her cheeks. "And you look very handsome, Lord Rahl."

He smiled brightly at her compliment, loving it when she told him how desirable she found him. It also made his heart soar when she used his title, her faith in him giving him the confidence and strength of a thousand warriors.

"Where is Garren?" Kahlan suddenly asked, looking around.

"He's over there pacing," Richard told her, nodding his head in the direction of the Aydindril Commander several feet away walking back and forth by a row of bushes.

"Is he that nervous?" Kahlan lightly laughed.

"That's nothing," Zedd interjected with a knowing smile. "You should have seen Richard just before he married you."

"Zedd, you weren't supposed to tell her," Richard exclaimed in mild embarrassment. "I like the idea of Kahlan thinking that I was perfectly calm the day we married."

"He was a nervous wreck," the Wizard informed her with a chuckle. "Pacing and wearing a path in the grass. I thought he was going to pass out."

"Richard, is that true?" Kahlan questioned him, stunned by the revelation.

"Only because I was marrying the most beautiful woman I had ever met. I didn't want to disappoint you."

"You could never disappoint me," she told him, touched by his admission, the palm of her hand finding his cheek. "If truth be told, I wasn't much better."

"Why?" he asked with surprise.

"I was worried that you wouldn't like my dress or that I wasn't beautiful enough for you. You're very handsome, Seeker. You could have had any woman you wanted and yet you chose me."

"Kahlan, you captured my heart the day I met you. I knew then that I'd love no other except you for the rest of my life," he said. "When I looked up and saw you walking towards me on our wedding day, I felt a sudden peace, reminding me that we were meant only for each other."

"I felt the same way," she admitted, leaning in and kissing him slowly.

Zedd clearing his throat quickly brought them back to the moment at hand. "You two do remember this day is about Cara and Garren, don't you?"

They both smiled at each other, each telling the other with their eyes how much they secretly wished they could be alone right then, but knowing they would have to wait until later.

"What could be taking her so long?" Garren asked as he finally joined them.

Turning, Garren suddenly noticed Cara walking towards them. His breath vanished as his eyes locked with hers. Dressed in white leather, he was taken aback once more by her stunning beauty. Her blond hair was pulled back and secured at the nape of her neck, her green eyes shining with love. He didn't even notice the Sister of the Dark following behind her.

Cara smiled softly at the sight of her future husband, the look of longing that filled his entire countenance. She stared at the handsome Commander, his gray eyes like twin thunderclouds full of intensity and such strength that it made her knees weak.

It never ceased to amaze her how deeply he affected her, not only physically, but emotionally as well, affecting the way she thought, the way she acted and reacted. She had never allowed a man to influence her so wholly, to have gotten hold of her heart so completely.

And she never wanted her life to be any different than this.

Kahlan watched as Cara and Garren stared intently at each other, reciting the vows that would bind them together as one forever. It reminded her of the love that she and Richard shared, the deep bond that so obviously flowed between them like a beautiful glimmering thread. She imagined that was what others saw when they looked at her and Richard, witnessing that intimate cord of love that connected them to one another.

Richard watched as Garren took Cara's hands in his, his attention completely consumed with her. He remembered well that feeling as if no one else was present except for him and the woman that he loved. It made him smile to see his friends as happy as he and Kahlan were.

Cara deserved this more than any other person he could think of. He felt his throat tighten as he thought about how far she had come since he had first met her, how cold and callous she had once been. It had truly been a beautiful transformation.

Casting a glance at Kahlan standing behind Cara, the Seeker lost himself again in the stunning beauty that was his wife. He watched as she tilted her head, brushing her cheek softly against Paige's forehead as she soothed their fussy daughter, her eyes focused on the ceremony.

It was warmed his heart to see the soft smile on her face. It had been over two months since Darken Rahl had stolen Kahlan's powers and he had yet to find the Quillian. His chest tightened with the frustration and anger that had become his constant companion. He had promised her that he would not give up until he had gotten her Confessor's magic back.

And he had failed her.

They had searched the Palace and yet the Quillian could not be found. It was maddening to search for something that seemed to have disappeared out of thin air, something that he had promised to return to her.

Kahlan had never once blamed him, instead only kissing him and telling him that she understood when he would tell her that they had not found it yet. There was a sense of sadness that had settled over her, the light gone from her eyes since he had saved her from Rahl, reminding him that something had been stolen from her and he had been unable to fix it.

Kahlan had confessed to him that she had spent so many nights begging the spirits to take her magic from her those first two years after meeting him, to make her a normal woman so she could be with him the way that they both so desperately wanted. Now that it was gone, she felt as though she had lost such an important piece of herself.

He had tried to reassure her that she was still the same woman that he had fallen in love with, but she would only nod and smile that special smile that belonged to no one but him. It was meant to reassure him, but it always left him feeling even worse, knowing that she was forced to endure such emptiness because he had let her down.

Kahlan looked up to find Richard staring at her. She felt a fluttering in her core that always reacted to him whenever he looked at her, touched or kissed her. There was a sense of grief that suddenly veiled his eyes, causing her forehead to crease with concern.

They held each other's gaze in a brief exchange of unspoken words, their eyes conveying what they couldn't with words at that moment. Kahlan finally broke the moment, knowing that she'd have time later to talk to him about what had caused him to become so sad all of the sudden.

Standing off to the side, Nicci couldn't help but notice the look of love that filled the Seeker and Confessor's faces. It was something that neither of them could ever hide whenever they were together. It tugged painfully at her heart, her throat tightening over something that would never be.

She would forever love a man who could not love her in return. Having pledged her life and loyalty to him, she knew that his friendship would have to sustain her, fulfilling her more than she could have ever hoped for.

Returning her attention to the ceremony, Nicci couldn't help but feel a sense of peace with the acceptance that had been afforded her despite the ache that permanently lived in her heart. To be accepted as a friend, invited to join the small private ceremony suddenly meant more to her than she had realized.

Softly shushing Paige, Kahlan listened as Garren pledged his love, his deep voice holding such devotion for his new wife. Even though he possessed such a foreboding appearance, she knew the gentleness of heart that beat in his chest, the warmth that flowed through his blood, the humor that filled his spirit.

She cast a furtive glance at her husband, reminded of all the amazing qualities that had so powerfully drawn her to him, traits that had caused her to fall deeply in love with him. Richard Rahl was truly a rare person and he was hers.

Richard gently bounced Priya in his arms, watching as Cara pledged her love to Garren. He could have sworn that he saw tears threatening to fill her green eyes. It was so unlike the Mord'Sith to show this side of her, to open her heart up like this for everyone to see. It was a beautiful scene, one that he was proud to witness.

"I now pronounce you bound as one heart and one spirit," Zedd happily announced.

With his final declaration as husband and wife, Cara suddenly kissed her husband, an act that took everyone by surprise. Garren quickly responded, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close and lifting her off of her feet.

Zedd smiled proudly as he watched them, taking great joy in the fact that Cara had found a love like this. Although not his granddaughter by blood, he couldn't help but feel a certain protectiveness towards her as if she truly was his relation.

Cara and Garren's life together was just beginning, Darken Rahl was dead and things were finally looking brighter than they had in ages.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sliding his hands along the smooth white leather, Garren leaned in placing slow tortuous kisses along her throat, taking his time to fully explore her once more. The knowledge that Cara was finally his forever only served to further ignite his pervasive need for her. His large hands settled on her hips, gripping her firmly as he pulled her flush against him.

Cara could hardly catch her breath as his lips brushed along her throat, his teeth skating along her skin as his fingers dug deeply into her hips. Her mind began to spin with the events of the day, spinning into a swirling haze of supreme happiness that she never thought that she'd ever experience.

Not her; not a Mord'Sith who had done the heinous things that she had done.

And yet she was here, being loved by an amazing man that she could now call her husband. Unexpected tears stung her eyes as her fingers worked their way through his long dark hair. She pulled gently, forcing him to find her lips once more.

Garren willingly complied, loving her need to taste him. Her lips parted, asking him to enjoy her more fully as she began to unbutton his jacket. A tear suddenly escaped unbidden, sliding down her cheek and touching his lips.

Stunned by the salty taste of tears, Garren pulled back in concern, taking her face in his hands. "What's wrong?"

Cara closed her eyes, ashamed of the emotions that she had allowed to surface. She couldn't believe that she had lost control over her feelings like that. "It's just…I never thought I'd have something as wonderful as this. I thought this was only for people who deserved love."

"You deserve love more than anyone I have ever met," Garren gently told her, his thumbs stroking her cheeks. "And I plan on proving it to you every day for the rest of our lives."

Staring into his gray eyes, Cara smiled softly, nodding in response, wanting so badly to believe him. "I love you, Garren, more than I have ever loved anyone in my whole life."

"And I love you, my Cara…always," he told her, touched by her profession.

Kissing him deeply, Cara pushed his jacket from his shoulders, allowing it to fall freely to the floor, her need to be with him beginning to overtake her. His fingers found the clasps that encased her perfect body in the white leather, needing to feel the softness of her skin pressed against his.

Despite their body's demands, they took their time removing each other's clothing, enjoying this time of intimacy, the thrilling stroke of their lover's touch against their flesh. This was just the beginning of forever for them and Garren was determined to make it memorable for the both of them.

Lifting her up into his arms, he carried her to their waiting bed, laying her down. Cara immediately leaned up, her lips meeting his in a heated kiss as he settled over her, their tongues dueling for control. She gasped as his lips left hers to find her breast, his hands reverently stroking her body.

His love for her wasn't hindered by the things that Darken Rahl had done to her, the brutal rape that he had forced her to endure time and time again. His love wasn't based on what she could provide him or the pleasure she could give him. His only goal was to love her with all his whole heart and to show it to her in every way.

Understanding flooded Cara's heart, opening her eyes to what had been before her all along. She submitted herself fully to her husband, allowing him to make love to her instead of forcing her control over him. She was still the stubborn Mord'Sith, one who was strong and fully in control in every way, but now she knew that she didn't have to be. Not always…not with him. She could be her true self, the person that she had forgotten that she once was.

Cara was overwhelmed by the tender love that he was making to her, relishing the sensations that he was creating within her. Garren's heart swelled, knowing that she was fully giving herself to him in the most loving way possible, relinquishing her need to be in complete control.

He had made love to her before but there was something different this time. There was more of a willful submission in her actions as she allowed herself to give herself more wholly to him than she ever had before.

Cara dug her fingers deeply into the muscled planes of his back, his name finding her lips between gasps and moans. She never knew that love could be so tender and yet so passionate until Garren. She had believed that it was always about finding pleasure and nothing more. Now she knew that it could be so much deeper, more meaningful.

Panting heavily, Garren cried her name as they finally came together, each clinging to the other. Coming down at last, he rolled off of her, pulling her against him as he brushed her damp hair away from her face. She nuzzled his throat with her lips, savoring the feeling of being sheltered in his arms.

"Thank you, Cara," he murmured, his voice thick with emotion as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"For what?"

"For finally allowing me the privilege of completely loving you."

"I thought I had before, but I guess I was always holding a small part of myself back so I would still have some sense of control," she ashamedly admitted. "I'm so sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry for," he adamantly said, tightening his hold on her. "I know that this is all new to you and I don't care. I love you, Cara. We'll just find our way together."

"I love too," she said as she suddenly moved to straddle him. "But for now, it's my turn to show you just how much you mean to me," she practically purred as she leaned down to kiss him fully.

Garren groaned deeply, his heart beginning to pound with the excitement that she was already building within him. The sinful sound of her voice coupled with the heated look of lust in her eyes was nearly his undoing. He could hardly wait to see exactly what his new wife had in mind.

Sometimes it was good to allow his wife to be in control.

XXX

Pulling the pins from her hair, Kahlan ran her fingers through her thick curls, allowing them to fall about her face. The wedding today had been simple and private, but beautiful none the less. She was so happy that Garren and Cara could finally have a life together like she and Richard shared.

Kahlan's thoughts began to wander over the past couple of months as she started brushing her hair. So much had happened, so many painful things but some good. Darken Rahl was dead and D'Hara could finally return to the peace and prosperity that it'd only had a taste of when she and Richard had first started to rebuild the territory.

And it was finally spring now, the beginning of all things being made new again.

New starts. New journeys to take. New lives to begin together.

It had also been over two months since she had lost her Confessor's magic. The reminder caused her heart to sink again, the dark void inside of her where her magic had once lived seeming to ache a little more each day.

Setting down the brush, Kahlan took a deep breath, closing her eyes as her forehead creased in concentration on that mysterious place inside of her where her magic had once lived, waiting to be commanded.

She unconsciously bit her bottom lip, forcing herself to find some faint trace of her powers still hidden somewhere inside of her, some forgotten place that she had somehow missed the dozens of other times that she had tried and failed to find her magic still lingering somewhere within her.

Moments silently ticked by without even the faintest twinge of tingling within her. Kahlan abruptly gasped for air, her eyes flying open, suddenly realizing that she'd been holding her breath. She ran her tongue along her bottom lip, tasting the metallic hint of blood, not even realizing that she had bit her lip.

Looking down, she found her hands balled up tightly into fists, her knuckles turning white as her fingernails dug into her palms. She immediately released her hands, drawing slow breaths to calm her pounding heart.

Nothing. She had tried again and still had found nothing.

She wasn't certain why she continued to search for something that she knew had been taken from her. Maybe it was her way of trying to help in the search. Maybe it was her inability to accept that her magic was truly gone. Or maybe it was her refusal to accept that she was no longer the Mother Confessor.

Either way, it still left a dead hollow ache where something that she had born with now was gone, leaving her feeling less than her true self. She felt violated in a way that Richard could not fully understand though he tried his best.

She knew how frustrated he was with being unable to find the Quillian. She could see it in his eyes every time he looked at her. She had tried countless times to reassure him, but it was difficult when she was still trying to come to terms with it herself.

Huffing in frustration, she shoved aside her heartache as she made her way towards the other room, reminding herself that dwelling on something that could not be undone at the moment was a useless waste of time.

The sound of laughter unexpectedly floated from the nursery, instantly warming her heart. Coming to stand in the doorway, she found Richard sitting in his rocking chair, holding Paige up in front of him. He was balancing her little feet on his thighs as he helped her to stand up, his large hands wrapped around her small frame holding her so protectively.

The look of joy that filled him caused her lips to curl into a smile. She knew that even if she never got her magic back, she would always have this…have him and their family. She reminded herself that was all she truly needed in life.

Leaning against the doorframe, Kahlan watched as Paige reached for father's face, squealing when her tiny fingers touched the rough stubble on his jaw. He suddenly began to nibble ferociously at her fingers, eliciting another excited squeal. She couldn't restrain her own laughter at seeing the mighty warrior playing with his baby girl.

"Kahlan," he beamed as he suddenly noticed her. "Come see this."

The pride in her husband's voice was evident as she sat down beside him. She watched as Paige reached out for her father once more, her eyes wide as if anxiously anticipating the moment when he would try to eat her fingers again, and squealing once more when he finally did. Paige kicked her little legs, trying to bounce on his thighs as she smiled brightly for her mother, her tiny fist finding her mouth.

"Hi there, my baby girl," Kahlan cooed softly to her.

"Isn't she adorable?" he breathed in wonder, his eyes fixated on his little girl. "They're getting bigger every day."

"Yes, they are," she replied, her hand finding Richard's thigh and rubbing it affectionately. "I'm surprised Priya has managed to stay asleep with all that squealing," Kahlan commented, sitting up a little straighter to glance into her other daughter's bassinet.

"I think she's too tired from the day to notice," he replied, bringing Paige to his chest in an attempt to get her to sleep. "This one, on the other hand, is almost giddy with exhaustion."

"I'm sure she'll be asleep by the time you lay her down."

Standing up, Richard laid his daughter in her bassinet, pausing to stroke her black hair. Leaning down, he kissed her good night as her eyes already began to flutter closed. Coming to stand beside him, Kahlan slid her arm around his waist, laying her head on his shoulder as they watched their daughter as she finally surrendered.

Now that his girls were fast asleep, it was time to tend to their mother.

Turning, Richard wrapped his arms around her, kissing her deeply. Pulling back, he stared at her for a long moment, concern rising to the surface as he studied her.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You've been trying to find your Confessor's magic again, haven't you?" he frowned, knowing the answer. He could taste the evidence of it on his tongue.

Kahlan lowered her eyes, ashamed that he had noticed as she ran her finger across her lower lip to erase any more blood. She didn't want him worrying about her or to know how deeply it still upset her to have lost her magic. A hand beneath her chin abruptly forced her to make eye contact.

"Kahlan…"

"I just keep thinking that maybe if I try hard enough I will find it, that maybe it's just some sort of spell meant to make me think that it's gone," she finally admitted.

"I'm so sorry, Kahlan," he replied with a sigh, his voice filled with regret. "I promised that I would get your magic back for you and I've let you down."

"No you haven't, Richard," she shook her head. "It's not your fault. You've done everything that you possibly can."

"I'm not about to give up. No, we haven't found it yet, but that doesn't mean that we never will," he told her. "There is nothing more important in my life than you and our girls."

Kahlan nodded, knowing that once her husband's mind was set there was absolutely no changing it. It was one of the many things that she loved about him. Reaching up, she brushed aside a strand of hair that had fallen across his brow, her fingers stroking the side of his face as she studied him.

"My strong, determined Seeker," she murmured, offering him the smile she saved only for him.

"Magic or no magic, you will always be my Confessor, Kahlan. Nothing can ever change that."

Gazing into her sad blue eyes, Richard noticed the fatigue that filled them, the paleness in her face. He hadn't noticed it earlier today, but then again, the day had been very full with the wedding and the celebration dinner.

"Are you alright?" he asked, brushing his knuckles along the side of her face.

"Just a little tired," she reassured him.

"Come, it's time I take of you now," he said, taking her hand in his and leading her from the nursery.

Pulling back the covers, Kahlan crawled into bed as Richard blew out the candles, leaving the room awash in the glow of the moon. Shadows danced across the bed as the wind blew tree limbs outside their window, thunder beginning to rumble. Rain fell against the windows as Richard climbed into bed next to her.

He snaked his arms around her slim frame, pulling her against him. She nestled into his embrace, burying her face in the crook of his neck. She drew a deep breath, inhaling his scent before kissing his throat, her hand resting on his chest. The steady thump of his heart beneath her palm created a sense of tranquility in her soul.

"I love you, Richard," she murmured, her body already giving into the fatigue that overwhelmed her.

"Forever, Kahlan," he softly replied.

Running his fingers through her hair, Richard had to admit that he was tired as well. It felt wonderful just lying here with Kahlan in his arms, her body half straddling his as she drifted off to sleep. They had all been through so much over the last few months. It had been nice to have something to really celebrate today.

As sleep began to tug at him as well, he was more than determined to make their future brighter, starting with Kahlan. She'd endured so much. He knew that losing her magic had affected more deeply than he truly understood, but he promised he would make it up to her one way or another.

XXX

She rubbed her eyes in an attempt to remove the fatigue that lingered there, but it was pointless. Sighing deeply, she took another sip of her tea instead before turning her attention back to the books and maps scattered before her.

She pulled a strand of hair out of the way, brushing it behind her ear as her gaze narrowed, her finger tracing the lines of a particular map that she had recently discovered in the old library. Every time she thought they had found all that there was, she managed to stumble across something else that could possibly provide another clue.

"What are you still doing up, my dear?"

A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips at the sound of the distinct grandfatherly voice that suddenly filled the vast room. He always had a way of making her feel cared about, an important part of their inner circle. Turning, she found the Wizard standing in the doorway.

"I was just looking over these books some more," Nicci sighed heavily. "I was hoping I could find something that we may have missed."

Making his way over to her, Zedd pulled out a chair, settling down beside her at the expansive table strewn with books and maps. His wiry eyebrows knitted together as he surveyed the newest additions to the collection they had already gathered.

He and Nicci had taken on the full weight of responsibility in the search for the missing Quillian. They had spent countless hours scouring through maps of the People's Palace, books that recorded any secret passages and corridors they had yet to discover. The area was immense to say the least. After two months, they had only been able to search a quarter of the Palace and its surrounding grounds.

"You should get some sleep, Nicci," Zedd commented as he watched her. "We can start back on this tomorrow morning."

"I know," she replied. "I was just hoping that I could find something in this book that I came across. One of Richard's ancestors makes mention of some hidden rooms on the north side of the Palace. Maybe Darken Rahl found out about it and had the Quillian hidden there."

"It's been over two months. I'm beginning to wonder if we'll ever find it," he sadly shook his head in regret.

"We can't give up yet, Zedd," Nicci resolutely stated, her gaze hardening. "Though she tries to hide it, I can see the sense of loss that Kahlan feels reflecting in her eyes. And I know not being able to get Kahlan's magic back for her is eating away at Richard."

"It's been very difficult," he admitted. "For so long, I could see the terrible struggle Kahlan felt being in love with Richard and yet not being able to share in that love with him. She has always taken her responsibilities as the Mother Confessor very seriously, knowing that she needed to put her duty over her heart.

"I was so thrilled for them when they had discovered that he couldn't be confessed by her. They could both have what they deserved more than any two people I know and Kahlan…well, she could finally fulfill her duties as Confessor while still being allowed to love her Seeker.

"Being the Mother Confessor means everything to her. It was what she was born to be, what she had been trained to do. She and Richard, their roles as Confessor and Seeker, had been prophesied thousands of years ago. Now that's been stolen from her. I can't begin to imagine her sense of loss, none of us truly can. It would be as if either one of us had been drained of all of our magic while still having responsibilities to fulfill."

"That's why I'm not giving up," Nicci firmly stated. "There's just something about all of this that has been bothering me since it happened."

"Like what?"

"I don't know," she huffed in frustration, falling back in her chair. "I just can't put my finger on it, but there is something more to this, something that I'm missing…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The clipped sound of his boots striking the stone path echoed in the cool air, betraying his determined state. It was followed by the steady, heavier beat of his two personal guards marching behind him and accompanying him to his destination.

Iowan was anxious to check on the progress that had been made the day before. He had been tied up with other duties yesterday, keeping him from following up with Duncan on the repairs to the wagons they had previously discussed. It was imperative that they excavated as much as possible before his guests arrived. He wanted to make an impressive showing and he certainly couldn't do that with what they had managed to mine so far.

He knew that the work was tedious and delicate to say the least, but the time for Kandahar to finally be associated with power and wealth, to be automatically associated with the House of Rahl had come at last. This was his golden opportunity and he was not about to let it flit away like some leaf being carried away in the wind.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, he involuntarily shivered against the cold morning air that suddenly hit him as he hurried up some steps before turning a corner that would lead him towards the stables. Golden shades of sunlight began to creep over the mountains, casting a warm glow on his city, lighting the deserted streets and gradually erasing night's haunting shadows.

His hardened blue gaze swept left to right and back again as he assessed his surroundings, making mental notes of things that would need to be repaired or improved on over the next several days. Nothing ever went beneath his keen notice.

Suddenly catching sight of something, Iowan came to an abrupt stop, his two guards nearly crashing into him with his unexpected halt. He strode purposefully to a store front across the street, crossing his arms over his chest as he came to a stop. Tilting his head back, he inspected the sign that hung above him. An occasional faint creak could be heard as the wooden sign gently moved on its hinges with the pull of the wind.

"This is unacceptable," Iowan shook his head, his lips twisted with annoyance. "Davit, I want you to inform Sachin that he must have his store front sign repainted before the end of the day today or I will be forced to impose a heavy penalty on him. And I want this debris cleaned up as well."

"Yes, Sovereign," Davit quickly responded with a bow of his head.

"Do it now," he ordered as he ran his fingers along the colorful planter that hung below the store window, inspecting his fingertips for dirt that could not be found. "Andreas can accompany me to the caverns. I want this taken care of immediately. I will not have Kandahar looking like gars have suddenly taken up residence here."

"I will see to it immediately," Davit repeated as he turned to leave.

Andreas cast a glance at the sign that hung neatly above the door. The faint odor of fresh paint still lingered in the air as he walked past it, a weary moan of the hinges coming again as the wind picked up. He kicked at the twigs and brush that had collected in the crook of the store front door from the fierce rainstorms they'd had last night.

He couldn't begin to understand what the Sovereign had found wrong that would have caused him to become so upset. Whatever it was, he just hoped that Sachin fixed it soon. He would hate to have to come back here and enforce any penalties on his uncle.

He had only recently been posted to the notable position as the Sovereign's personal guard. He had heard rumors of the man's meticulous ways, the orderly method with which he lived his life. He was not anxious to discover what happened when things did not go according to his particular point of view. The rumors of those ramifications had never surfaced as far as he knew.

Falling into step behind him, Andreas ran his fingers along the hilt of his weapon. He did not want to be caught unawares now that he was guarding the Sovereign alone. He would be glad when they had returned from this ride into the mountains.

He never enjoyed visiting the caverns.

XXX

Richard read the same words again for the fourth time, but concentration was more than difficult when she was sitting across the table from him. He couldn't help glancing over the top of his paper at her, his eyes once more drinking in the familiar graceful arch of her brow, the perfect delicate curve of her lips, the love in her incredibly blue eyes that could turn so very deadly in less than a heartbeat.

His lingering stare travelled along her slender throat that he loved to kiss, the scruff of his beard as well as his teeth always leaving his mark on her fair skin. His growing hunger finally settled on the swell of her breasts that was like the softest velvet, her white dress only allowing him a hint of what he knew lay beneath the silken material.

He couldn't help but be captivated by her nobility and beauty, by every movement that she made, her scent, even the way she breathed.

Sitting directly across from him in his office, Kahlan was completely focused on a large stack of documents that had just arrived from Aydindril for the Mother Confessor's review and approval. He watched intently as her brow furrowed in that particular way that was so Kahlan, her lips suddenly curving downward.

She suddenly sighed deeply, pulling her hair behind her ear with a frown. "You're never going to get any work done if you keep staring at me like that," she chided him without even looking up.

Richard couldn't help but grin as she finally met his smoldering stare, a smile of her own tugging at the corners of her lips as she tilted her head. "I'm afraid it's entirely your fault. If you weren't so beautiful I wouldn't be so completely distracted," he told her.

Kahlan sank back in her chair in frustration, crossing her arms over her chest. "Richard, I'm going to need your help reviewing these documents," she told him, her hand sweeping over the large stack to her right. "They expect the Mother Confessor to give her ruling."

"So give it," he encouraged her, setting his papers down in confusion. He hadn't realized how much losing her magic had truly affected her. It was not only threatening to steal her happiness but was also swiftly taking away her confidence.

"I'm no longer the Mother Confessor. You know that," she grimly reminded him as she rubbed her forehead.

"No one knows that except for us and a few close friends," he told her. "Commander Holland's soldiers have no idea why they are even looking for the Quillian, only that it needs to be found."

"Someone is going to find out…and then everyone will know, Richard," she softly said, lowering her gaze. "I feel like an impostor…"

Kahlan's voice trailed off as she fought back the resentment that suddenly constricted her throat. She couldn't begin to handle the shame of having lost something so valuable to her, something that only three people on earth had possessed. Now the last two living Confessors were just over four months old. It would take years before they would ever be anywhere near ready to rule in her place.

The legs of his chair scraped along the stone floor as he pushed away from the table. Circling around to the other side of the table, he knelt down beside her, his hand coming to rest on her back.

"Hey, no one is going to know. You will have your powers back before anyone even realizes it's been gone," he insisted. "Zedd and Nicci are still searching for the Quillian. Until then, we can't lose hope."

"Richard, how am I supposed to teach our daughters to be Confessors when I'm not even one myself?" she asked, turning her chair to face him. The anguish and sense of loss that filled her eyes pierced his heart.

"You still are," he said, reaching over and placing his hand over her heart. "You may not have the magic that goes with it right now, but you're still the Mother Confessor…in here. You still possess your good judgment, your wisdom and negotiating skills, your compassion and love.

"You don't need my help because it's all still in there, Kahlan," he reassured her, pressing his lips to her forehead. "The only thing missing is your power to confess people. And Creator knows that you confessed me long ago without even using your magic."

Kahlan couldn't suppress the soft smile that surfaced as she met her lover's gaze. The palm of her hand found his cheek as she leaned in and kissed him deeply. Richard sighed as their tongues met, his hand finding her hair.

Pulling back, Kahlan brushed her nose against his, her breath whispering gently against his face as she lingered close to him. "Thank you for being my guiding light when I feel like I've lost my way."

"I'm always here for you, Kahlan…always," he breathed, tilting his head as his lips nudged hers for another kiss. Her nearness was making his heart race, his need for her beginning to grow warmer.

Richard kissed her again with a little more urgency, his hand settling along her neck as he began to plant kisses along her jaw to her ear. He began to kiss the sensitive spot behind her ear, his teeth raking over it, his tongue quickly soothing it.

Kahlan gasped as her eyes fell closed, her hands sliding down the front of his tunic to play with the buttons. "How sound proof do you think your office is?"

A low growl filled her ears as he trailed hot kisses down her throat, his lips teasing her and driving her mad. "I don't really care at this moment," he murmured as his hands snaked their way down the front of her dress. "I have to have you…now."

His fingers slipped inside her dress, cupping and squeezing her breast through her corset as his other hand began to tug at the laces. A heated moan escaped her parted lips as she dipped her head to kiss him again. He was already stirring a fire deep within her and she knew that he hadn't even truly begun yet as she started to unbutton his tunic.

A knock suddenly came at the door, interrupting the heated moment. Richard and Kahlan both froze, groaning in unison. Instead of answering the knock, Richard responded with a passionate kiss, keeping Kahlan from saying anything. He wanted her too badly right now to have to stop what he'd already started. Another knock sounded at the door, a little louder and more insistent this time.

"Don't answer," he whispered, his mouth hovering near hers as he nipped lightly at her lip. "Maybe she'll think we're no longer in here."

"I know you two are in there," Cara suddenly said through the door.

"Go away, Cara," Richard warned, his voice husky with his desire.

"You both better have clothes on because I'm going to come in whether you're ready or not."

Richard sighed heavily as he kissed his wife once more. "Does the title of Lord Rahl not carry any weight around here anymore?" he crossly asked as he reluctantly removed his hand from inside her dress and began retying the laces.

"The Lord Rahl can have whatever he wants, as often as he wants it later tonight in our bedchambers," Kahlan seductively whispered in his ear as she leaned forward to adjust his tunic.

Richard immediately seized her lips, kissing her hard and stealing her breath as Cara walked in, his wife's words only adding fuel to his growing fire. "You're making it near impossible to let go of you right now," he panted hotly against her face, his eyes dark with lust.

"Will my being here help you?" Cara cheerfully offered as she came to stand on the other side of the table.

"What was so important that you had to interrupt, Cara?" Richard asked, agitation as well as frustration of another kind veiling his face as he stood to his feet, attempting to tamp down on the arousal pounding through his veins.

"There is a messenger here from Kandahar. He insists on speaking with you," Cara frowned, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Where is Kandahar?" Kahlan asked as she stood to her feet, taking her husband's hand in hers.

"I think it's about two or three days ride southeast of here," the Mord'Sith replied. "The messenger has a personal invitation to give to the Lord Rahl. He said that he was not allowed to give it to anyone but you."

"Alright, I'll go meet him," the Seeker sighed, preferring to be Kahlan's husband right then instead of the Lord Rahl. "I'll be back."

"I'll be here waiting for you," Kahlan smiled softly, releasing his hand.

Cara rolled her eyes as she followed Richard out of the room. "You should just put a bed in your office," she told him as she fell in step beside him.

"That's not a bad idea."

"It was a joke," the Mord'Sith said as she shook her head.

"I know," he mischievously grinned, casting a sidelong glance at his companion.

"I don't think you do. You two were pretty cozy when I came in."

"We'd be even 'cozier' now if you hadn't," he informed her with a scowl, his arousal still throbbing as a reminder. "Besides, I was just comforting Kahlan."

"Comforting her? Why?"

"She's still struggling with the loss of her magic."

"It has to be hard for her, losing something that's been a part of her for her entire life like that," Cara sympathized.

"And it's becoming even more difficult now that spring is here and matters that need her attention can be delivered by messenger back and forth between Aydindril and D'Hara again. She just received the latest documents to review from Aydindril, things that have waited all winter for her to address. She feels ineffective to handle things now."

"She is still the Mother Confessor and I will happily remind anyone who challenges that belief."

"I agree," Richard replied as he raked his fingers back through his hair. "I've tried telling her that. I can tell that she wants to believe me, but it's really shaken her. She doesn't know how to handle it."

"Well, Zedd and Nicci are still working on finding the Quillian. If anyone can find it, it'll be those two."

"I promised her that I would get her magic back, but I'm afraid I'm failing her."

"You're not failing her, Lord Rahl," Cara insisted. "And Kahlan knows that. We'll get through this. Spirits knows we've handled worse together than this."

Richard chuckled softly at the Mord'Sith, loving the fact that she considered herself part of their family. She was in their eyes, but it was heartwarming to hear it coming from her.

"I'm afraid it's going to get even more difficult, though," he informed her, his voice grim. "Now that winter is over and Darken Rahl is finally dead I have to proceed with plans to pull the two territories together into the D'Haran Empire.

"With everything that's happened ever since I made the decision, there hasn't been much time to formalize everything, to finally dissolve the Council in Aydindril and form one ruling Council under Kahlan and me."

"It's going to be hard for her," Cara reminded him as she opened the door to his private greeting room.

"I know it will," he admitted, his heart sinking with the thought. "But Kahlan agreed that it needed to take place in order for us to rule together over both territories. Right now, we're just a sitting target, easy prey for some unknown predator to swoop in and snatch it all away.

"Who knows what danger could be lurking around the corner, waiting to take down Aydindril or the Midlands if we don't get everyone organized under one rule."

"Maybe you should put that bed in your office. I have a feeling Kahlan will need a great deal of 'comforting' when it's finally finished," Cara said under her breath as they made their way to the other end of the room where a man dressed in a blue uniform patiently waited for them.

"I was just comforting her," Richard insisted as his thoughts drifted over those intimate moments with Kahlan just before Cara's arrival, his pulse quickening with his still unresolved need. "It just got a little…intense…that's all."

"Right," she drawled with a knowing smirk on her lips as they came to a stop before the man.

"Lord Rahl," the man bowed his head in reverence. "It is an extreme honor to meet you, my Lord. I am Captain Illes of the Kandaharan army," the Captain explained. "Sovereign Iowan Aerona has asked me to extend an invitation to you and your wife, the Mother Confessor, to come to Kandahar."

"That is very kind of the Sovereign, but I'm afraid that it's not a good time. I'm in the middle of some very important matters that require my personal attention right now," Richard grimly informed the Captain.

His first priority was finding the Quillian and restoring Kahlan's magic. Then there was the matter of formalizing the D'Haran Empire. Still, the thought of getting away for a few days did hold a certain amount of interest to it.

"The Sovereign knows you to be a highly important man whose attention is continually required for a great range of matters especially with your efforts to pull the territory back together again," Illes said. "Sovereign Aerona would still like you to consider coming to Kandahar in the very near future.

"He is anxious for you to see our beautiful city and to witness what we can offer you by means of support in your quest to return D'Hara to the glory that it once was. He has sent a written invitation that outlines some of what he wishes to discuss with you," the Captain informed him as he pulled a scroll from his pocket.

Cara immediately stepped forward, taking the scroll from the Captain. "Why doesn't the Sovereign come here, request a meeting with the Lord Rahl instead?" she asked, her green eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"The Sovereign is most anxious for you and your wife to visit our city, Lord Rahl; to experience the splendor that we can offer. We wish to show you our utmost support in your reign of D'Hara. Recent discoveries made in the mountains outside of our city could help you in your work to solidify your rule."

"My rule does not need solidifying, Captain. I do not rule through fear and intimidation like my brother," Richard replied, stiffening with the comparison.

"Please forgive me, my Lord. I did not intend to insinuate you were anything like Darken Rahl. I merely wish to inform you that we have something that could assist you in defeating any who plot to destroy what you and the Mother Confessor have begun in D'Hara."

"I will take the invitation under consideration," Richard announced, taking the scroll from the Mord'Sith. "I'm sure you've had a long journey. I will give you my answer in the morning. Cara, please see that the Captain is fed and shown to a room where he can rest."

"Yes, my Lord," the Captain bowed low. "Thank you for your consideration."

Richard made his way back to his office, tapping the scroll against the palm of his other hand as his mind began to churn. Although not the best timing, he was beginning to think that this could be just what they needed right now after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Her every step was full of purposeful intent as she made her way through the elegant marbled corridors of the People's Palace. Her long black dress flowed gracefully about her like a dark billowing cloud, her long blond hair a stunning contrast as it bounced gently against her back with her every step. She was on a determined mission to find a certain missing wizard, her thoughts consumed with a new idea that had come to her earlier that day.

She passed by staff, all busy cleaning, opening and washing windows in an effort to air out the Palace and banish the mustiness of winter that had settled inside. A cool breeze filtered through a nearby window as Nicci passed by, reminding her that spring was indeed here. The last two and a half months had been spent held up inside the Palace, pouring over maps and books or scavenging the endless tunnels that ran beneath in search of something that refused to be found.

Passing by a quad on their scheduled patrol of the Palace, Nicci nodded pleasantly, noticing how in sync their every movement was, even down to the steady movement of their arms. She felt a measure of contentment knowing that she was finally free now to come and go as she pleased throughout the Palace. She was no longer confined to her quarters nor did she have to be escorted around like an insolent child by the quads or the Mord'Sith.

She was considered a trusted friend now, someone that was depended on, counted as someone of importance to others. And not just to Richard, but to his friends and family as well. While she and Kahlan weren't exactly the best of friends yet, the Mother Confessor had at least placed a small measure of trust in her. That was more than she had expected to receive from Kahlan after everything she had done to her. She hoped with time that they could truly be friends some day.

It was one of the reasons she was helping search for the Quillian. It wasn't just because of her love for Richard or how much she knew it meant to him, but because she felt that it was the least she could do for Kahlan.

Kahlan Amnell Rahl was truly an incredible woman, one of great beauty and strength, intelligence and compassion. It was quite obvious why Richard had been so attracted to her, why he had fallen so deeply in love with her. She had a profound way of drawing everyone to her, of making those that she came into contact with feel special and important.

It made Nicci want to know Kahlan even more, know everything that made her who she was, this woman who had so completely captivated the most amazing man that Nicci had ever known. Kahlan would truly have to be remarkable to have captured the Seeker's heart so fully.

But the Mother Confessor had lost her ability to confess, a part of her stolen from her. Nicci was determined to get it back for her. And it wasn't for the gratitude that Richard would no doubt feel towards her for helping Kahlan, but because she truly wanted to help. She liked the way that she felt when she was helping others. It made her feel good inside, like a part of something greater than just herself.

"Garren," she suddenly called out, quickening her pace as she spotted the Commander.

Garren stopped at the sound of his name, turning to see Nicci coming towards him. "What can I do for you?"

"Have you seen Zedd? I've been looking all over for him, but I can't seem to find him anywhere," Nicci asked him, her brow furrowed. "It's important that I talk to him."

"Have you checked the kitchen?" Garren chuckled, knowing exactly where the Wizard's stomach usually drew him.

"Twice," Nicci replied in exasperation. "He's not there."

"Then he could be anywhere," he shook his head. "If I see him, I'll tell him that you're looking for him.

"Thank you," she half-heatedly replied.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"No, I'm afraid I'm going to need Zedd's wizardry and expertise for this one," she smiled with gratitude before turning back down the hall.

Continuing with her search, Nicci became lost in thought once more, suddenly struck by the words that she had just chosen to use.

Wizardry.

There was something about that word that unexpectedly stuck out in her mind for some reason. She was certain that it was connected in some way to whatever it was that had been troubling her for the last two and a half months since all this had happened.

There was something about all of this that had left her feeling on edge, as though an important piece was missing from the puzzle. She had gone over everything a hundred times or more and still was unable to put her finger on exactly what was bothering her.

She cursed under her breath, frustration building as she struggled to recall what she was not remembering. Turning a corner, she suddenly found herself running straight into the object of her search.

"Zedd!" Nicci cried in surprise. "Where have you been?"

"In the kitchen," he replied, taking a bite of his roll.

"I checked the kitchen twice and you weren't there," she huffed in irritation.

"Well, you should have checked harder. They hide the good stuff in the back where they think I can't find it," he smiled craftily as he licked the icing from the tips of each of his fingers. "What can I do for you, my dear?"

"I think I have an idea, but I'm going to need your help to do it," she informed him, grabbing hold of the sleeve of his robe and dragging him back down the hall with her.

"What kind of idea is buzzing around in that blond head of yours?" he inquired, his gaze narrowing with curiosity.

There was no telling what the sorceress had come up with now. Her powers greatly exceeded his own. The only one comparable to her was Richard and he still did not have complete control over his magic yet. The fact that she needed his help only served to pique his interest even further.

"I don't know why we didn't think of it before," she crossly mumbled as she half dragged him towards the library. "It's as obvious as the noses on our faces."

"What's so obvious that we missed?"

"A tracking spell," she triumphantly replied.

XXX

"I think that we should go, Kahlan."

"Richard, we can't go right now," she flatly replied, shaking her head incredulously as she came to stand by the window overlooking the darkening landscape that spread as far as the eye could see.

The mountains created a magnificent backdrop that reminded her so much of Aydindril. She missed her home deeply. She felt her heart constrict as she thought about Aggie and Edmund and how much she missed them. They hadn't even gotten to meet Paige and Priya yet.

"I think it would be good for you to get away right now," he replied, coming to stand behind her.

His arms snuck around her waist as he pressed his chest against her back. He was trying to broach the topic carefully, knowing that she would fight him on this, but he was going to stand firm. He had been worried about her since all of this had happened, his concern only growing over time.

"I'm fine, Richard," she insisted, resting her head back against his shoulder as her hands came to rest on his arms wrapped so protectively around her. His voice sounded firm and yet gentle. She knew that she wouldn't win, but she had to try.

"And just what makes you suddenly think that you can hide from me what's going on inside of you?" he huskily breathed in her ear, feeling her shiver ever so subtly in his arms.

Kahlan sighed softly, her hand reaching behind her to stroke his hair. "I can never hide anything from you, can I?"

"Never," he whispered against her cheek, his lips lightly caressing her face. "I know you better than you know yourself."

"I'm glad that you do," she murmured, feeling her body relax in his arms. "I really am fine, Richard. You worry too much."

"I'm your husband. It's my job to worry about you," he reminded her. "I know that you're struggling with the loss of your magic, Kahlan, and I think that it would be good if I took you away from here for a little while."

"And leave the girls?" Kahlan questioned him as she turned around in his arms.

"It would only be for a week or so. Cara and Garren can take care of them along with Katrina," he told her. "They already love Paige and Priya as if they were their own. They would be well taken care of."

"I don't know if I could leave my girls for that long. They're so little," she thoughtfully said. "And I already feel as though I missed out on so much after I gave birth."

"I'll miss them too, but doesn't the thought of being all alone with me sound even a little tempting?"

Richard leaned in closer, his nose caressing her face, his lips ghosting along her cheek before finding her lips as his hands gripped her waist. The thought of spending time alone with her caused his pulse to race. She satisfied him like nothing he'd ever known, his hunger for her only growing and deepening over time.

Kahlan smiled against his lips as she gripped the collar of his tunic, holding him close as her lips brushed temptingly along his. "Anything that involves you sounds perfect," she purred.

"No late night feedings…no changing diapers…no deliberations," he whispered before kissing her. "No Cara," he kissed her again as she giggled with the reminder from this morning. "No interruptions…just us," he told her before kissing her more deeply.

"Well, it would only be for a week or so," Kahlan considered as she rolled her eyes in thought, her arms draped over his shoulders, her fingers playing with the hair at the back of his neck. Spirits, he was so handsome. How on earth had she ever been able to resist him those first two years together?

"It will be just like old times," he reminded her, his voice deepening with longing. "You and I…traipsing through the woods, hunting for food and sleeping under the stars again at night."

"Almost like old times. This time, you can sleep in my bedroll," she seductively teased him as she nuzzled his cheek with her nose. "We can make love under those stars."

Richard gripped her hips more firmly, rolling his own against hers with the lustful thoughts that suddenly filled his mind. Memories of all of those nights spent watching Kahlan as she slept, wanting more than anything to be under that green blanket holding her close formed in his mind. How desperately he had wanted to be with her, to know her so completely in every way that he thought at times that he would go mad.

Now Kahlan was all his and it made his heart soar.

"I can hardly wait. I love you more than anything in this world, Kahlan," he murmured as he stared into her sapphire eyes. "I worry about you. I only want you to be happy."

"I am happy, Richard. All I need is you and our girls," she smiled softly. "It's just been difficult getting used to not having my magic."

"I know it's been hard," he replied with a frustrated sigh. "It's hard for me to watch you struggle with it. I feel so helpless. It's not something that I can fix with my own magic or fight with my sword."

"There is nothing you can do, Richard. Some things are just beyond the control of the Lord Rahl."

"Well, I don't like it. I want to be able to protect you from everything. Hopefully Zedd and Nicci will have found the Quillian by the time we return from Kandahar."

"And if not," she began, pausing to draw a deep breath, resolve replacing the longing in her eyes. "Then I want them to stop searching."

"What?"

"I'm serious, Richard," she firmly said, pulling out of his embrace, afraid if she stayed there he'd change her mind. "If they haven't found it by the time we've returned from Kandahar then I want the search to stop. There's no use looking for something that is obviously not meant to be found."

"But…Kahlan," he stared at her as she crossed her arms and turned her back to him, stunned by her decision. "I'm not about to give up on this."

"I'm not giving up, Richard. I'm just facing the fact that it's gone and I'm not getting it back," she heatedly replied, frustration lacing her voice. "I can't keep living like this, wondering when or if I'll get my magic back. I have to start accepting reality if I'm ever going to be able to move on.

"There are more important things that need our attention than this. We have a territory to put back together. Life has to go on."

Richard watched her for a long moment, the struggle going on in her heart veiling her face as she finally turned to look at him. The pain he saw there hurt him deeply, to watch her go through this and not be able to keep his promise to her. He knew this must have been a difficult decision that she had come to and he loved her for it.

He really couldn't blame her. It was drawing closer and closer to three months with not even the slightest trace of the magical device, not one clue as to where it was hidden.

It had been weeks of not knowing, wondering when or if Zedd or Nicci would suddenly appear with the Quillian in their hands. It had almost been as difficult for him as it was for her, watching as sadness and frustration slowly replaced the light that had always lit up her beautiful eyes.

"I understand," he finally said as he closed the distance between them, taking her hands in his. "If that is what you wish, then I will tell everyone to stop the search when we return, but I refuse to give up hope that we will find it someday, Kahlan."

Biting her bottom lip, she slowly nodded her head as tears pricked her eyes. She didn't think it was going to be this difficult coming to terms with it, to finally put into words what had been weighing so heavily on her heart.

"It just feels like something has died inside of me," she softly gasped as a tear suddenly escaped unchecked.

"I'm so sorry, Kahlan," he whispered, holding her close to him, his hands rubbing her back as he buried his face in her hair.

"Is this what I was like when I was torn in two?" she asked in an attempt to lighten the mood, desperate to change the subject. She hated feeling so emotional and helpless.

"No…this is nothing at all like that," he softly chuckled with the memory even as horrifying as the situation had been at the time. "You were an emotional wreck. It was so unsettling to see you like that."

"That bad?" she smirked at the tone of his voice while internally cringing at what she had unknowingly done when she had been torn in two. Richard had told her some things, but she was certain there was more he had been holding back.

"It just…it wasn't you, that's all. You were so out of control," he told her as he stroked her hair. "It wasn't until you tried talking me into running away with you that I finally realized that something was wrong."

"I did that?" she asked as she pulled back, stunned by the very thought of abandoning their quest for something as selfish as her own desires.

"You wanted us to run away from our quest, to forget about getting your magic back. You wanted to get married and start a family with me," he said as he brushed her hair from her face. "You have no idea how badly I wanted to take you away, to marry you and raise a family back in Westland away from all of this.

"But that was also when I knew something was terribly wrong with you. My Kahlan would never put her own desires before the needs of others…just like now," he added with pride.

"I'm glad that you didn't give in to her," she thoughtfully replied. "Or we never would have had this. The Keeper would have won and the world would have been lost."

"I'm not going to lie to you," he shook his head, somewhat ashamed. "There was a part of me that wanted so badly to take you away, but it would have been so meaningless if you weren't the same woman that I fell in love with."

"But I'm no longer that woman anymore," she murmured, focusing her gaze on the tooth pendant hanging around his throat. She began to play with it, running her thumb over it, avoiding making eye contact with him.

"No…you're not," he softly admitted, knowing that his words would force her to look at him. Once she met his gaze, he continued. "And I'm not the same man that I was back then either. We've grown, Kahlan. Our love has changed us both and I'm so grateful for that.

"Every time I think that I couldn't love you any more than I do, you do something or say something that proves me wrong. And just when I think you couldn't possibly be more beautiful to me, you suddenly are," he told her as he ran his thumb along her cheekbone. "We have changed and grown closer over time, more then I ever thought was possible between a man and a woman.

"I've formed a bond with you so powerful that nothing can ever sever it, Kahlan. Nothing. Not all the threats that we've survived, not the Keeper, not Darken Rahl…and certainly not this."

"I love you, Richard. You're my whole world," she softly declared.

Kahlan swiftly fisted his shirt, pulling him into a heated kiss. His hands immediately settled once more on her hips, holding her close as he parted his lips. She swallowed his moan as her tongue stroked his mouth, her body demanding to be filled by him, her need to be connected with him pleading to be satisfied as she pulled his shirt free.

Richard felt his heart race as her hands slid up under his shirt, sending shivers of arousal through his body as he began to respond to her. He lifted his arms, allowing her to remove his shirt before reconnecting in a passionate kiss, their mouths battling for control as clothes were quickly discarded.

Kissing her breathless, Richard carried her to their bed, more than anxious to continue what they had begun in his office this morning before duties had interrupted them. Thoughts of having to tell Cara about their trip to Kandahar suddenly intruded on the intimate moment, causing him to internally cringe but were swiftly swept away by the feel of Kahlan under him, her thighs repeatedly brushing against his sides.

Kahlan suddenly tightened her hold on him, rolling them over and pinning him to the bed. Her hands began exploring him, her long dark hair tumbling down around him as her lips connected with his in a searing kiss.

All thoughts abruptly escaped his mind except for the goddess above him, his body set aflame as she began to take him…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I don't like it one bit," Cara exclaimed with a scowl as she came to stand before his desk.

"I never for one moment believed that you would, Cara," Richard replied with a knowing smile.

"I'm afraid I'm with Cara on this one," Garren frowned, his hand coming to rest on the hilt of his sword. "What if it's a trap?"

"What kind of trap could it be?" Richard questioned him, his gaze growing dark with the thought. "Besides, it's not like we're not capable of taking care of ourselves. Remember everything that we've been through the last three years?"

"Exactly. You two have gotten yourselves into more trouble than I care to think about," Cara huffed. "Why press your luck?"

"I believe in luck as much I believe in prophecy," Richard grumbled, running his fingers through his hair. "I want to take Kahlan away from here just for a few days. The last few months have been more than difficult for everyone. And now with her magic gone…I just think she needs a few days away from here to get her mind off of things."

"I have to admit, she didn't look quite like herself this morning," Garren thoughtfully mentioned.

"Kahlan hasn't been herself since her magic was taken. She's lost her fire," Cara retorted, the tone of her voice incongruent with the concern that filled her eyes. "Take her someplace else then. I think the Lord Rahl has a private cottage of some sort up there in the mountains outside of the city,"

"Going to Kandahar isn't going to be all pleasure," Richard admitted. "Sovereign Aerona has some things that he'd like to discuss with me. From the invitation he sent along, he said that recent discoveries have uncovered something that could prove very beneficial in our defense."

"I still don't like it," Cara agitatedly replied.

"I understand but my mind is made up," he said, standing to his feet. "Beside Zedd, you're the only two people that we would trust to care for our daughters. So are you two willing to care for the girls while we're gone or not?"

"Only if you take Sister Nicci along with you," Garren suddenly said with a resolve that matched his wife's. "At least fifty of our best soldiers are going with you for protection as well. I won't have the two of you travelling unprotected to some city we've never really heard of."

"I appreciate your concern, but I don't know about taking Nicci," Richard winced as he slowly shook his head, mulling over the idea of the sorceress coming along with them. "Nicci and Kahlan aren't exactly the best of friends yet. Having her along might just make things worse."

"I love those girls as if they were my own, Richard. I don't want to have to tell them someday that it was my fault their parents never returned because I didn't make sure that they were properly protected," Garren firmly stated, anguish unexpectedly filling his eyes.

"That's our deal," Cara insisted as she moved to stand closer to her husband, creating a unified front. "Take it or leave it."

"You've only been married for a couple of weeks and you two are already teaming up against me," he chuckled softly in amazement, staring back at the couple standing before him with their arms crossed stubbornly across their chests. These two truly were created for one another.

"Fine, you win. Zedd can stay here and continue the search for the Quillian while we're gone," the Seeker relented. "Kahlan wants to give up the search when we return from Kandahar. She's doesn't want any more effort wasted on trying to find it when there are more important things that need to be taken care of."

"The People's Palace is massive. The Quillian could still be just about any place," Garren said, taken aback by the Mother Confessor's decision. "It could be right under our noses for all we know."

"I know, but losing her magic has really shaken her. She's lost hope," Richard grimly informed them, his face reflecting the helplessness that they all felt. "Besides, you both know Kahlan. She doesn't like any attention focused on her especially when she feels that others need help."

"I saw Nicci yesterday," Garren suddenly remembered. "She was searching for Zedd. She seemed pretty anxious about finding him. Maybe they've stumbled across some new information."

"I hope so. I want it found by the time we return from Kandahar," Richard told them. "I sent our acceptance to the invitation this morning. We'll be leaving in two days and return in a little over a week. It won't give you much time."

"Don't worry, Lord Rahl. I'm sure we'll find it soon," Cara replied. "And nothing will happen to Paige and Priya while you're gone. You have our word on that."

Nodding, Richard watched his friends as they left, knowing that his daughters would be well taken care of. He just hoped that Nicci and Zedd were making progress in the search. He didn't know how Kahlan would truly handle it if she never regained her power of confession.

XXX

Standing in the Mord'Sith temple training room, Zedd was still unsure of how this was going to work. He watched as Nicci slowly circled the room, her hands on her hips, her gaze narrowed as she took in the room where Kahlan had been held.

Everything was still as it had been that day. The table still sat in the center of the room, the chains that had held her hung empty against the stone wall, blood from Richard's fight with his brother still staining the floor.

Kahlan's magic had been taken several weeks ago now. He didn't think a tracking spell would do any good this long after it had been taken. He was as troubled by their lack of progress in the search as much as anyone, but still this seemed like a stretch.

It had been more than difficult coming back day after day to inform Richard and Kahlan that they had not found any trace of the magical device. They should have been able to find something by now and yet they still had nothing to show for their efforts.

It broke his heart to see his granddaughter struggle to live without her confessor's magic. He knew how important her duties were to her, how significant the loss of her powers was. She was the Mother Confessor, the last of her kind except for the twins. It was devastating to her to be stripped of something so precious. She not only had her powers stolen, but a piece of her very essence as well as her heritage.

The ramifications were unimaginable.

"Nicci, I'm still not convinced that this is going to work," Zedd sighed in frustration.

"We have to at least try, Zedd. Nothing else we've done has brought us any results."

"I know," he admitted. "I just don't want to get your hopes up. It's a definite long shot, my dear."

"And it's one we're going to have to take. I'm hoping with our combined magic we can increase the power of the tracking spell. If we can pick up on even the slightest signature the Quillian may have left behind, then we can hopefully follow it to its present location."

"I should have thought of this long before now," he scowled, angry with himself.

"It's not your fault, Zedd. Richard had just killed Darken Rahl, we were trying to heal everyone from Teutorigos," Nicci attempted to comfort him as she came to stand beside him. "We were all trying to do our best to find the Quillian.

"Who would have guessed that Rahl would've had that much time to hide it so well? We're doing everything that we can, Zedd. We just can't give up yet."

"You're right," he relented. "I just can't bear to see Kahlan hurting."

"Then, let's see what we can do about it," she said, taking his hands in her own.

Closing their eyes, they began to chant the spell that would detect any lingering signature left behind by Kahlan's magic and the Quillian. Seconds ticked by without anything happening, no sign that the spell was even working. She squeezed her eyes tighter, biting her bottom lip as she forced away all outside thoughts.

A warm glow slowly began to emanate from their joined hands, growing brighter as it intensified. With a sudden burst, the entire room became awash in a flood of magic.

Nicci could feel the tingling affect of their combined magic as it filled the room, causing the fine hairs on her neck to stand on end. She felt a wave of lightheadedness wash over her from the intensity of the powerful spell they were weaving as they sought out the signature.

She knew it. Her plan was working.

XXX

Carefully pressing her seal into the warm wax, Kahlan felt an overwhelming sense of anguish well up inside of her. She swallowed hard, refusing to allow the tears to fall. Even though no longer in possession of her powers, she reminded herself that life was far from over.

Staring down at the hardened blue wax on the paper on her desk, she lightly ran her fingers over the seal that stared back at her, the royal seal of the Mother Confessor. It stood for peace, the counter to all the evil in the world.

Confessors had stood fearlessly in the face of that evil, fighting for justice and morality for thousands of years. They were seekers of truth as much as the true Seeker himself, using their unique gift of confession to offset all the vileness and deceit that humanity could ever conjure.

That was why a Confessor had always been assigned to a Seeker, to be his guide and protect him with her life if necessary in his quest to preserve life and the good that could come from it. It had been why she had been sent to find Richard, to help him save the world from Darken Rahl.

Kahlan smiled thoughtfully as she thought about her Seeker, her friend, her husband. If it hadn't been for her duty, for being a Confessor, she never would have met him, fallen in love with him. She would have never found love and happiness with a man who could not be confessed. She wouldn't have her beautiful daughters who reminded her of Richard every day.

But now Paige and Priya were the last of the line of Confessors.

She never realized how truly important her magic was to her until it had been taken from her. She felt so ashamed as she thought back now on all the nights spent cursing her magic for keeping her from having a life with Richard. It had been such a painful struggle between the magic that lived within her and the powerful love that filled her heart.

She was proud of being born to a special race of women, warriors who stood for what was right, fighting for those who could not fight for themselves and stepping in to stop those who plotted against the values they upheld.

But now it was gone…all gone, vanishing like a vapor in the wind and there was nothing that could be done about it. It was time to move on. Decisions would have to be made, announcements sent out. She couldn't keep living like this. It went against everything that she had ever believed in.

Kahlan drew a shuddering breath in an effort to fend off the tears that threatened to reach her eyes. She couldn't understand why she was so emotional. While this had been difficult to deal with, she knew that she and Richard had endured so much worse.

Spirits, how many countless times had they almost lost their lives over the last three years? This paled mightily in comparison to losing the ones that she loved more than life itself.

Standing to her feet, she felt a wave of dizziness begin to wash over. She gripped the edge of the desk, waiting for the spell to pass. She hadn't been feeling well the last few weeks, fatigue beginning to weigh on her.

She decided that maybe Richard was right in wanting to get away from here for a few days. She felt a shiver of desire race up her spine as she remembered how excited he was last night about taking her away from here, the intense desire that had filled his eyes as he had talked to her about it.

It made her flush with longing for him just thinking about it. They had both been so busy as of late, their duties pulling them in opposite directions at times, the whole crisis with the missing Quillian threatening to overshadow their happiness – her feeling lost without it, he feeling as though he had failed her.

It would be nice to have him completely to herself for a whole week where they could just forget about all the troubles that surrounded them here. They would have to solidify the D'Haran Empire when they returned as well as a number of other important matters that still needed resolved. She knew that it had been weighing heavily on Richard's mind.

She knew him as well as he knew her. He thought that she had forgotten about pulling the Midlands under the D'Haran Empire, but she hadn't. It had been weighing on her mind as well.

As hard as it was going to be, she knew that it was for the best. This would allow them to rule together as one over both territories, uniting their lands. It would bring stability to both territories. The alternative made her almost ill.

The thought of ruling separately, away from Richard was not even a consideration in her mind. They were one now and their territories would be too.

"Kahlan, are you alright?"

Kahlan looked up at the sound of her name, finding Cara standing in the doorway of her office. She smiled at the sight of her friend, the look of worry in her eyes so incongruent with the red leather that she wore.

"I'm fine, why?"

"You don't look so good."

"Thanks," Kahlan frowned as she wearily sat back down in her chair. "I've just been feeling off the last few weeks. I'm probably just adjusting to not having my magic anymore. I wish everyone would just stop worrying about me. I'm fine."

"So that's why you're giving up?" Cara pointedly asked as she sat down in a chair across from her, not about to back down despite her friend's obvious annoyance.

"I am not giving up," she replied through gritted teeth, her frustration quickly turning into anger. She'd been keeping things bottled up inside for so long, only allowing a few tears to fall while resentment and anger had been steadily growing in her heart.

"Lord Rahl said that you were."

Kahlan leaned forward, her elbows resting on her desk, holding her head in her hands as she tried to hold herself together. She didn't want to do this. Not now. She just wanted it all to go away, for everything to go back to the way that it had been, to wake up tomorrow morning and find that it had all been a dreadful nightmare.

Cara watched her for a long moment, witnessing the struggle that was warring inside of her. She looked so pale, so exhausted. This was taking more of a toll on her than they had all first believed. She had appeared at first to silently accept it all when in reality it had been steadily eating away at her.

"I'm sorry that you lost your magic, Kahlan," Cara began, her voice more gentle than even she expected she was capable of. "I know that this had been very hard on you, more than anyone can imagine."

"Thank you, Cara," Kahlan softly replied without looking up, afraid that if she said any more the walls would finally crumble and the flood of tears that she had been fighting so hard to hold back would break free.

"I don't understand why you want to give up," she pressed a little more. "You're the strongest woman I've ever known. It's not like you to quit like this."

"Cara…"

"Kahlan, you are too determined, too strong-willed to give up on finding something that is so important to you," Cara continued. "What has changed? Why are you so willing to give up now? Have you grown weak?""

"I'm not just giving up!" Kahlan suddenly yelled as she jumped to her feet, her blue eyes flashing with anger. "It has been well over two months, Cara. I can't keep living this, hoping and wondering and not finding any answers."

"So that's it. You've lost hope so you're just going to throw your hands up?" Cara shot back as she stood to her feet as well.

"I'm just finally deciding to accept that this is the way life is going to be now. There are some things that just have to be accepted in life, Cara, things that you can't change no matter how badly you want to."

"And you think that losing your power of confession is just 'one of those things'? I thought that your magic…your title meant more to you than that," Cara shot back, placing her hands on the desk.

Cara hated to push Kahlan like this, to make her dwell on the pain that she knew was brewing inside of her, but she was not about to back down and let her friend just passively give up like this.

"My title as Mother Confessor means everything to me," Kahlan hissed, her chest almost heaving with her storming anger. "And it is because of that that I have asked Richard to stop the search when we return from Kandahar.

"I am living a lie every morning when I put this dress on, Cara" she cried as she fisted her skirt in her hand. "Every time I hear someone call me Mother Confessor, I feel so ill inside because I know that I am no longer capable of fulfilling my duties.

"This title of Mother Confessor has always stood for what is right, for truth and justice. I can't in good conscious continue to live a charade like this. I won't do it. I have too much respect for my heritage, for the Confessors that have come before for me to show such disregard for the title of Mother Confessor by living a lie."

"Alright then," Cara gently said, removing her hands from the desk and crossing her arms over her chest.

Stunned, Kahlan stared at the Mord'Sith for a long moment as she attempted to tamp down on her hammering heart, the anger that was still swarming inside of her.

"What?"

"Alright then," Cara repeated with a shrug of her shoulders. "We'll stop the search when you return from Kandahar.

"I…I'm…sorry, Cara," Kahlan murmured, ashamed with herself becoming so upset with her friend.

"I'm not," she smirked. "It's the most reaction I've seen out of you in over two months. I just wanted to make sure you hadn't lost your desire to fight as well as your magic. I can see that your fiery spirit is still intact."

Kahlan sighed as she watched Cara turn and leave her office, feeling a little better than she had before the Mord'Sith had entered. She felt as though a weight had suddenly been untied from her heart, freeing her of some of the anger that she had been harboring all this time.

Richard had been so patient, listening and comforting her as best he could and she loved him for it. But it had taken the brazen Mord'Sith to finally reach the true emotions she had been concealing inside her heart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Capturing a fistful of long blond hair, Nicci pulled it back behind her shoulder for the hundredth time. The wind seemed to creep up out of nowhere, attacking at will. She would be happier once they got through this patch of flat, low-lying land that allowed the wind to come and go as it pleased.

Her attention began to wander over the D'Haran landscape, the breathtaking mountains that rose up like majestic pillars all around them, the trees that were turning green with blossoms about to erupt. She had never stopped to truly notice the beauty that surrounded her, the sense of tranquility that nature could bring. Her focus had been solely on getting what she wanted, too consumed with her own wants and desires to care about the simple beauty all-around her.

That was until Richard Rahl. Now, she saw everything differently, in a much brighter light like she had never seen things before.

Nicci could scarcely believe that she was on a horse on her way to Kandahar with Richard and Kahlan. She had been taken aback when Richard had approached her about accompanying them. When she had heard that they would be leaving for a few days, she had not expected that she would be chosen to travel with them. She would have thought that Richard and Kahlan would've wanted to travel alone without the additional company of friends.

She had assumed that Zedd would have been the likely choice to accompany them while she stayed behind to continue the search for the Quillian. Zedd had reassured her that he was more than capable of continuing the work with the tracking spell they had begun.

When they had initially created the spell, they had been able to follow the Quillian's unique magical signature as it led them out of the Mord'Sith temple. The trail had been erratic after that, appearing and disappearing, making it difficult to pick up the signal again as they picked their way back inside the Palace itself. They had followed it yesterday into the corridors snaking beneath the Palace only to lose it once more.

Whoever had taken it had gone to great lengths to try and hide their tracks, attempting to mask the signature. Whoever it was had been smart enough to conceal their trail, but their magic hadn't been quite powerful enough to completely conceal it from them.

Zedd had promised Nicci before she had left this morning that he would pick up on the trail and wouldn't rest until he had found what they had been looking for. She was finally beginning to feel more confident now than she had in over two months.

She had to admit that the old Wizard was very tenacious for his age, although she was certain he was probably younger than what he appeared to be. She found that she looked forward to the times she spent with Zedd, getting to know him and enjoying his wry sense of humor. She could see so much of Richard in him, the goodness of heart that they both obviously shared. She was going to miss spending her day with him after the Quillian was found.

Nicci watched as Richard moved to the front of their party to ride beside Kahlan. He looked so handsome and dignified atop his black stallion, his sword hanging ready at his side to protect and defend. Nicci was touched that he felt that she could provide the added protection necessary to accompany them on this journey, placing his trust in her once again.

And she would not let him down. She would do whatever it took to keep them safe, to make sure they returned to their daughters.

She watched as Richard suddenly reached out to his wife, hooking Kahlan's hair behind her ear. His hand lingered on her face before settling on her neck as he spoke to her. Nicci was too far away to hear what was being said, but she could tell by the look of worry on the Seeker's face that it had something to do with her.

She had been somewhat surprised when she had seen Kahlan this morning just before they had started out on their journey to Kandahar. She hadn't seen much of the Confessor over the last couple months, the majority of her attention focused on the search. She had been struck by how pale she was now, a sense of grief filling her once vibrant blue eyes.

She had finally seen what Zedd had been so concerned about.

Kahlan momentarily closed her eyes, savoring the feel of the sun warming her face and helping to lift her spirits a little. It felt good to be outside of the People's Palace, to enjoy the sense of freedom that came with riding her horse and travelling the territory with Richard again. She hadn't realized how much she had missed those times with him until now.

She drew a deep breath, breathing in the fresh scent that always announced that it was finally spring. She could feel the burdens that had been knotted up somewhere deep inside of her begin to loosen just a little. The fears that had become a constant in the back of her mind suddenly seemed just a little more distant.

As difficult as it was being away from her girls, she was glad that Richard had insisted on accepting the invitation to come here. It would be a nice departure from the constant worry and stress that had become a way of life for the last three months.

"I think we should stop and set up camp for the night," Richard suddenly stated, his gaze narrowed as he surveyed their surroundings as he searched for a good place to settle as he pulled her from her thoughts.

"There is still enough sunlight left to travel for a little while longer," Kahlan commented as she looked up at the sun just dipping behind the mountains to the west.

"Kahlan, you look exhausted. We're stopping for the night," he insisted, his voice leaving no room for argument.

"Richard…" Kahlan began, closing her eyes. She hated everyone worrying about, fussing over her like she was some helpless soul who could no longer fend or decide for herself. She had lost her magic, not her will or her ability to function.

"I think Nicci should look at you. Something isn't right, Kahlan," he softly said, reaching over and brushing her hair behind her ear.

His hand settled on her neck, his thumb caressing her jaw as he studied her. She looked so thin lately, the color gone from her face. It scared him to think that something else could be going on with her, something far worse than just losing her powers.

"Fine," she sighed without argument, relenting to the worry that flooded his eyes. She was so defenseless when it came to those deep brown eyes. "If that's what it will take to settle your mind."

Kahlan did not really liking the idea of Nicci coming along on this trip let alone having to spend much time with her. Although she was beginning to trust the dark sorceress a little more, she was not fully prepared to place her entire faith in her just yet.

"Thank you," he replied, giving her a soft smile as he turned his horse towards a patch of woods to his right. "I need you be alright, Kahlan. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Oh, I'm sure you'd fine some pretty young girl to keep you company," she teased, trying to lighten his mood.

"True," he simply replied.

"Richard Rahl, you're going to find yourself sleeping alone in your bedroll tonight," she threatened him.

Richard chuckled as her reaction, capturing her hand. "I'm just teasing, Kahlan," he said as he looked into her eyes. "No one could ever come close to replacing you."

He watched as her head dipped in embarrassment, his special smile on her lips. She drove him wild with the smallest of actions, the slightest change in expressions on her beautiful face.

"I think that spot over there will do for the night," he observed, inclining his head towards a clearing surrounded by trees.

"Richard, please don't stop because of me," she pleaded with him again.

"I'm not," he replied with a lop-sided grin that could've even charmed a blind woman. "Maybe I'm stopping because I'm tired."

"You're just trying to make me feel better," she replied, tilting her head and pursing her lips.

"Is it working?" he asked, his grin broadening across his handsome face and causing her heart to leap.

"Richard, you always make me feel better."

"Well, I have to make sure you're fully rested so you can handle what I have planned for you this week," he said in a low voice that sent a shiver up her spine.

"And what exactly would that be, Lord Rahl?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," he huskily replied.

"I have some plans of my own, you know."

Her voice was so sultry he had to remind himself to breathe. He watched as Kahlan's eyes turned from blue to indigo, causing his pulse to quicken. Spirits, they couldn't reach Kandahar soon enough.

Unable to restrain himself any longer, he leaned over, his hand finding the back of neck as he pulled her into a heated kiss. "I think I may have to take you some place private tonight before we even reach our destination."

"At least Zedd's not here to interrupt us," Kahlan chuckled softly as she pulled her horse to a stop next to Richard's.

"I agree," Richard groaned with the memory of all the times his grandfather had shown up at the worst possible moment, all the times when he wanted nothing more than to take her, to prove his love for her. Spirits, the number of cold swims in the lake that he'd had to take because of Zedd's impeccable timing.

Shifting in the saddle, Kahlan felt a wave of dizziness suddenly sweep over her, causing her to quickly grasp the pummel of her horse in order to keep from falling off. She closed her eyes in an attempt to settle the spinning sensation that had gripped her, a wave of nausea rising up inside of her.

Dismounting from his horse, Richard cast a glance at Kahlan, noticing her clutching onto her saddle. He quickly made his way over to her, his hand finding her thigh.

"Kahlan…are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she smiled at him as he helped her down from her horse.

Taking her face in his hands, he studied her for a long moment. "You look much too pale, Confessor. I want you to rest while we set up camp." he frowned, his brow creased with worry. "And don't even bother arguing with me about it because it won't work." Gathering both of their knapsacks from their horses, he took her by the hand, leading her to a clearing among the trees.

"I need to go talk to Captain Simon for a minute. I'll be right back," he said, kissing her softly.

Taking their bags from him, Kahlan began rifling through them, pulling out supplies as Nicci approached. Looking up, she noticed the dark sorceress standing uneasily several feet from her on the outskirts of the clearing, as if Nicci was ever capable of appearing uncomfortable in anything that she ever did. She was much too beautiful and graceful to ever appear awkward.

"Richard insisted we stop to make camp for the night," Kahlan lightly said without making eye contact in an effort to make conversation as she continued to unpack their belongings.

There was a sense of uneasiness that hung thickly in the air as Nicci tried to decide what to do next. They both loved Richard deeply and, while she wanted to be any place but here right now, she knew that they were going to have to make this friendship work despite the obvious strain between them.

"I'm glad," Nicci replied as she moved a little closer, sitting down on the edge of a log. "I was actually ready for a break."

"I hate to admit it, but I was too."

Nicci watched as Kahlan spread out the bedrolls side by side, unpacking the cooking supplies next. "I'm sorry Zedd and I haven't been able to find your powers yet, Kahlan," Nicci warily offered, uneasily smoothing out the unseen wrinkles in her skirt.

"Thank you," Kahlan softly replied, pausing to look at the woman sitting across from her. There was a sense of sincerity in her words that took her off guard, a genuine regret in her countenance. "I know that I should have told you this long before now, but I do appreciate all that you have done trying to find the Quillian the last three months. You've put a lot of time and effort into it."

"It's nothing," Nicci lightly dismissed as she played with the ribbon on her dress. She could already feel herself begin to relax, feeling more at ease the more she talked with Kahlan, confirming what she had already believed to be true about the Confessor. "It's the least I can do after all that you and Richard have done for me. You have welcomed me into your home and treated me as part of your family."

"You've helped save all of our lives, Nicci," Kahlan admitted with a sigh, sitting back on her heels and brushing her hair behind her ears. "That's not something to be taken so lightly."

"I appreciate your kindness, Kahlan, but I still have a very long way to go to redeem myself after everything I have done in my life."

"We've all done things in our lives, Nicci, things that we're not proud of," she replied, remembering all too well the things that her father had forced her to do as a child. "I'd say you've made an impressive start."

Kahlan smiled softly at the former Sister of the Dark, noticing for the first time the hardness that was now gone from her eyes. In its place was a gentleness that only seemed to enhance her beauty if that was even possible. She felt as if a sense of understanding had suddenly formed between the two of them, a connection with her that had not been there before.

Giving a small smile in return, Nicci nodded. "Thank you, but I'll feel better when we find your magic."

"I'm grateful for your efforts, but I've asked Richard to stop the search for the Quillian once we return from Kandahar."

"Why?" Nicci asked, stunned by the revelation.

"I'm tired of waiting and wondering if I'll ever get my magic back. It's time that life moved on, that I accept that this is the way it's going to be," Kahlan told her, not really wishing to go over the countless other reasons why this was tearing her heart in two.

Staring at her, Nicci could easily see the fatigue that lined her eyes, the sense of loss that swam in her blue orbs. "But we're getting closer now, Kahlan. Zedd is following a trail to it right now."

"How did you do that?"

"It's a long story, but I think we found a way to track the magical signature in the Quillian. So far, the trail has led us into the corridors running beneath the Palace. There's a good chance that you'll have your magic back once we return home."

"Do you really think so?" Kahlan asked, her eyes lighting up some with the prospect as she began to unwrap the packets of food they had brought along.

"It's a definite possibility, Kahlan. We can't give up hope yet."

Kahlan nodded in response as another wave of nausea washed over her. The trees began to sway around her causing her to grip the pack in her hand more tightly. Her eyes snapped closed as her other hand went to her forehead. She'd had some dizziness at times over the last two months, but not this frequently or this bad.

"Kahlan, what is it?"

The sound of Nicci's voice suddenly so near drew her back to the clearing. She warily opened her eyes, finding the trees standing still once more, the sorceress sitting right next to her.

"I'm alright…" she whispered.

Nicci dug inside of Kahlan's backpack, retrieving her water skin and pulling the cap off. Handing it to her, the sorceress placed her hand on the Confessor's back. "Here drink some water," she insisted, handing it to her. "Are you certain you're alright? You don't look well."

Ignoring the water skin, Kahlan suddenly leapt to her feet, dashing to a nearby tree where she quickly deposited what was left from lunch. Kneeling down, she steadied her hand on the trunk, pulling her hair back with her other hand.

Nicci immediately went to the Confessor, helping hold her hair back as she vomited again. "Better now?" she asked as Kahlan wearily sank back on her heels.

Kahlan nodded as Nicci handed her the water skin. She gulped down the cool water, spitting some of it out before drinking the rest. She did feel a little better now that her stomach was empty.

Nicci placed her hand on Kahlan's forehead, her eyebrows knitted together in thought. "You don't feel as though you have a fever."

"Thank you…I'm fine now…" Kahlan mumbled as she stood to her feet on trembling legs.

Nicci grabbed hold of her arm to steady her, leading her to a log to sit down. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that you're a terrible liar? Here, let me see what I can do for you," Nicci offered, raising her hands out before her as she used her magic on the Confessor. After a couple of moments, Nicci sat back, a stunned look on her face.

"What is it?" Kahlan asked, concern growing.

"Kahlan…you're with child."

"What?" she questioned, taken aback by the news. "But…that can't be…I can't…" she stammered, shaking her head against the reality of it.

"But you are," Nicci told her with a growing smile. "About two months along I'd say. Didn't you have any idea?"

"I can't believe it…" Kahlan murmured, her mind spinning wildly with the news. "I haven't been feeling well, but I thought it was just…that I was adjusting to losing my magic…"

Nicci watched her for a moment, sensing that something wasn't right. "What's wrong? You don't seem happy about the baby."

"No…I am…" Kahlan softly replied as tears stung her eyes. "I'm just surprised that's all."

"I think it's about the best kind of surprise there can be," Nicci told her. "I'm truly happy for you and Richard."

Kahlan leaned forward, holding her head in her hands as another wave of nausea swept through her. Memories of being sick like this with Paige and Priya began to surface, reminding her of the joy and the turmoil that came with carrying a baby. It wasn't as easy for some Confessors as it was for others. For Kahlan, it was a struggle with bouts of sickness and fatigue.

"I'm going for a walk," Kahlan suddenly announced, standing to her feet.

"I'll go with you," Nicci said, standing up as well.

"No…thank you… I just want to be alone for a little while," Kahlan numbly replied, walking towards the trees and disappearing into the growing darkness of the woods.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Nicci watched as Kahlan quickly disappeared into the woods, being swallowed up by the darkness of the trees. She struggled with whether or not to follow her. As sick as she was with the baby, Nicci was worried about her being by herself. Not to mention, one never knew what could be in these woods or what lived in these mountains.

But she knew that Kahlan was capable of handling herself even without her touch of confession. She just couldn't understand why she was so upset about discovering she was with child. The very thought of carrying Richard's child made Nicci's heart leap in her chest, the idea making her warm with the desire that beat inside of her for the Seeker.

She wanted nothing more than to be with him, but she knew that would never happen. She still wrestled with the love that seemed to grow stronger no matter how hard she tried to subdue it. She truly wished that she didn't love Richard so deeply and yet she never wanted anything more.

Shaking her head against thoughts of him, Nicci knelt down and began unpacking her things. She should have gone after Kahlan, should have stopped her or insisted that she go along with her. She knew that Richard would be upset with her for not going after her.

"Where's Kahlan?"

Nicci looked up to find Richard entering the clearing, a look of growing concern on his face. "She went for a walk," she cautiously replied, not sure how to answer him. Things were a little tenuous between her and Kahlan as it was. She didn't want to upset Kahlan or betray her, but she knew she couldn't keep anything from Richard either.

"Alone?"

The irritation in the Seeker's voice made her stomach churn. "She was upset, Richard. She just wanted to be alone for a little while," she admitted as she stood to her feet.

"What did you say to her, Nicci?" he demanded as he moved towards her, his anger beginning to rise.

"It's not what you think," Nicci cautioned as she came to stand before him. "We didn't have an argument or anything."

"What happened between you?"

"You just need to talk to Kahlan," she insisted, placing a calming hand on his arm. "She went that way. She said she wanted to be alone for a while, but you need to talk to her, Richard. I don't understand why she's upset."

Richard stared at her for a long moment, trying to rein in his worry before finally turning to go after his wife, fearful of what could be wrong with her.

XXX

Wandering through the darkening woods, Kahlan couldn't stop the tears that rolled down her face, the heartache that warred inside of her too much to bear. Indescribable joy vied with the pain of no longer possessing her magic as she wandered aimlessly around trees and thick underbrush.

She knew that Richard would be worried about her when he returned to find her gone, but she just had to get away for a little bit, try to process the news. She shouldn't be so upset about having another baby with Richard. She should be flooded with nothing but pure joy, but instead she felt guilt and anguish.

She understood the ramifications of carrying this baby right now. It hit her so hard it nearly took all of the air from her lungs, making her knees suddenly weak.

No Confessor had ever given birth to a baby without the magic of confession. It was unheard of. Confessors procreated in order to carry on the line of Confessors, but that line had just abruptly ended with Paige and Priya. The grief that she felt was overwhelming as she wept. She felt as though she had just failed her ancestors. It had been her duty to bear daughters to continue her kind and she no longer was able to do that.

Now, Paige and Priya would have to carry on the heritage that she no longer could.

Guilt over being upset about carrying Richard's child tore at her heart while at the same time stirring her soul, reminding her once more of the love that bound them together as one. Of course they would love their daughter. Their baby had been created by the two of them, possessing qualities from each of them. It was just difficult to process the thought of having a daughter right now with all the chaos surrounding and enveloping her.

The thought made her more nauseous as she finally came to a stop at the edge of a river, unable to go any further. She dropped to her knees, tears slipping down her cheeks. She felt as though her whole world was crashing down around her.

She knew that there were worse things in life than having to live without her magic, but she had been the last living Confessor and she had allowed her magic to be taken from her. She should have done things differently when Darken Rahl had taken over the Palace. She should've fought harder, done something to keep him from stealing a piece of herself.

Picking his way through the dense woods, Richard could hardly calm his pounding heart as he followed Kahlan's trail. Something was wrong, something that he didn't understand yet. He could feel it deep in his soul, fear settling into his core.

Finally reaching the edge of the woods, he spotted the reason his heart beat kneeling by the river, her head bowed as she softly cried. The sun was setting behind the mountains, casting pastel shades of light over everything in its reach, creating a soft glow around her.

Swallowing hard, Richard came to a stop a few feet away from her. "Kahlan…"

His heart constricted as her head fell even further at the sound of his voice, her shoulders slumping. He slowly made his way to her, coming around to stand before her. He dropped to his knees, his hands finding her face and forcing her to look up at him.

His tongue felt thick, his heart breaking as he stared into her blue eyes, eyes that were swimming with so many different emotions at that moment that he couldn't decipher them all at once.

"Kahlan, what's wrong? What happened?"

Kahlan bit her bottom lip in an attempt to keep it from trembling. She had imagined this moment so much differently than this. He had already known that she was carrying twins when he had returned to her before. She had imagined something so romantic, something special and intimate when she surprised him with the joyous news that she was carrying his child again.

This was none of those things.

Instead of overwhelming joy, she felt suffocating guilt.

Drawing a shuddering breath, Kahlan gazed into his brown eyes that were full of so much worry and love at that moment. "We're going to have another baby," she softly told him.

"What?"

Kahlan watched as fear swiftly melted into relief and pure joy right before her very eyes. Without a word, he kissed her, his love for her so fierce that it stole her very breath.

His lungs burning for air, Richard was finally forced to pull back. He pressed his forehead against hers. He just couldn't let go of her at that moment, needing to touch her as much as he possibly could right then. "I love you…so much, Kahlan," he gently breathed against her face, his voice filled with so much emotion.

"Forever, my Richard," she whispered, unable to find her voice.

His thumb swept across her cheek, capturing a tear before it could fall any further. He kissed her again, joy flooding his heart.

"I don't understand, Kahlan. Why are you so upset?" he asked as his eyes roamed over her face, searching for some sort of clue as to the cause of her pain.

"Richard, our baby…she won't be a Confessor."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't have my Confessor's magic any more, Richard," she shook her head. "Nicci said I was two months along. She was created after I lost my magic."

Richard stared at her as her tears fell faster, anguish filling her face and attempting to steal the joy that came with the miracle of having another baby. This was supposed to be a special moment shared between lovers, not a source of grief.

"Kahlan, none of that matters. The only thing that matters to me is that she is healthy. We will love her no matter what," he firmly told her. "She is going to be perfect and beautiful in every way just like her mother. And even if she isn't a Confessor, we're going to love her and raise her just like Paige and Priya."

"I know," she softly replied with a shuddering gasp as she looked into those eyes that warmed her very soul. "I'm…so sorry, Richard. I am truly thrilled to be carrying your child again. It's just difficult knowing that I failed the Confessors that came before me."

"You have failed no one, Kahlan," he adamantly said, conviction permeating his words. "You are an amazing woman, one that I am so proud to be able to call my wife, the mother of my daughters. You've made me the happiest man on earth.

"You've given me unconditional love and support, two beautiful daughters, and now we're going to have another one. Do you know how truly amazing that is?"

Kahlan nodded softly, the corners of her lips beginning to curl into a small smile with his excitement. "I love you, Richard. You're my whole world…you and our daughters. I just want her to be perfect like Paige and Priya."

"She will be."

Richard tilted his head, capturing her lips and kissing her deeply. The love that consumed his heart was rapidly overwhelming him, setting his blood on fire as he found the laces of her dress. He quickly pushed the material from her body, his need to fill her, to feel her wet warmth sheathing him intensifying with every shared breath.

He kissed his way along her cheek, erasing her tears with his lips as his fingers worked the stays of her corset. Kahlan gasped at the feel of his fingers roughened by his sword as he gently caressed her skin, the passion behind his kisses sweeping her up in his love and washing away her anguish.

This love was beyond anything that she'd ever known. It was all-encompassing, consuming her heart, body and soul. Everything that she had, everything that she was or ever would be belonged to him and him alone.

Kahlan abruptly removed his vest, his shirt quickly following before she crushed her lips against his once more. He groaned as her fingernails grazed over his chest, teasing him and fueling his arousal as she followed the paths of his muscles that she had previously explored. It was a journey that she loved to take every time they were together.

Kahlan suddenly found herself on her back looking up at the stars just beginning to shine in the darkening sky. She tilted her head to find her husband's powerful form rising up on his knees before her as he removed his sword and untied the laces of his breeches.

His hands snaked up her skirt, causing her to shiver as he bunched the material up around her waist, stroking her thighs before stripping her of her shorts. The heated look of desire that darkened his brown eyes sent tingles of arousal surging through her body.

Leaning down, Kahlan met him half-way, greeting him in an open-mouthed kiss as tongues battled for control, her arms wrapping around his neck and drawing him closer. He captured her sharp gasp with his mouth as he entered her, his arms enveloping her and holding her against him, lifting her back up off the grass as he began to make love to her. She clutched him tightly, clawing at his back as he delved deeper into her heat, expressing his love for her with his whole body.

She panted hotly against his throat, letting him know how much he was pleasuring her with her repeated gasps and groans as he drove deeper and deeper. Her lips found his pulse point, her teeth raking against it before soothing it with her tongue, eliciting a throaty growl from her husband as he pressed his forehead moistened with sweat against her shoulder.

His breath came out in rapid hot blasts against her skin, her name a sultry moan as he pulled her unbelievably closer still. She fisted his hair, tugging on it as her lips sought out his ear. She suddenly released the lobe with a cry of ecstasy as she came, her body trembling with his final thrusts before he found his own release within her.

Richard held her tightly against him, their bodies moist, their hearts thundering in unison as he gently lowered her back down in the grass. Refastening his breeches, he laid down beside her, pulling her against him. The feel of her perfect form in his arms, her breasts pressed against his side caused a flood of warmth to flow through him.

Life could never be better than it was with her.

"We're going to have a baby, Kahlan," he told her as if he was the one to inform her of the news.

"I know," she replied with a soft chuckle. "I have the nausea to prove it."

"Are you alright? I shouldn't have made love to you. I was just so overwhelmed with how much I love you, the thought of having another baby with you."

"No, I'm fine now. I wanted you to make love to me. There's nothing more perfect than celebrating a special moment together like this," she told him, pressing her lips to his jaw. "It is what got us into this situation in the first place, you know."

"I love getting you into this 'situation'. There is nothing that I love more than I love you…making love with you, creating a new life with you," he murmured, pressing his lips against her forehead.

"I love you too, Richard."

"Is there anything that you need?"

"No…just you," she softly smiled as her hand found his cheek. "All I've ever needed is you."

Meeting his eyes once more, Kahlan felt a flutter beneath her breast with the intensity of the love permeating those brown orbs that she loved so much. Spirits, what she wouldn't do for this man.

"How did you not know that you were with child?" he suddenly wondered, his fingers slowly raking through her hair.

"I thought that I was just adjusting to not having my magic any longer. Besides, with everything that's happened, I've been too preoccupied to think of anything else. I don't have my magic any more so I couldn't feel her inside of me like I could with Paige and Priya. It's so hard to believe it's really true."

"I'm sorry, Kahlan," he apologized. "I know losing your magic has affected you deeply, but we're going to get it back for you."

"Even if you did, it'd be too dangerous to restore my magic while carrying the baby," she told him, closing her eyes against the horror of losing their child.

"Maybe Zedd or Nicci can cast a spell to protect the baby so you can regain your magic."

"I won't risk the baby over something like that. Besides, they have to find the Quillian first and we don't even know if it can be found."

"Well, we'll know soon enough. I'm taking you home first thing in the morning."

"No, I want to go to Kandahar with you, Richard. I'll still be with child whether I'm in Kandahar or at the People's Palace so there's no point in returning home over this."

He frowned at her, rolling onto his side to face her as he contemplated what to do. He didn't want to risk Kahlan's health or that of the baby's for a needless trip when Sovereign Aerona could just as easily come to the People's Palace.

"I don't know, Kahlan. Nothing is more important to me than you and our girls. I won't risk my life with you for anything, not even the throne of D'Hara," he said as he brushed her hair over her shoulder, his hand cupping the back of her neck.

"It'll be fine, Richard," she insisted. "It's just for a few days. Besides, we'll be there the day after tomorrow."

Richard sighed deeply as he stared into the blue eyes that possessed his soul. He could deny her nothing even despite the fear that silently tugged at his heart. "Fine," he relented. "You win."

"I always do," she whispered with a grin as she pressed her lips to his. "I promise to make it worth your while."

Richard chuckled softly, loving her flirtatious side. Her fiery passion for him never ceased to drive him wild. "You always do," he murmured against her lips, his hand slipping further up into her hair as he pulled her flush against him. "Why do you think I let you win?"

Kahlan smiled in triumph as she drew back to look into his eyes for a long moment, her hand caressing his cheek as she suddenly grew serious again. Despite all the chaos that seemed to envelop them, they would always have this.

"I never thought I'd have a baby who would be born without the touch of confession," she softly admitted. "I feel so lost."

"You'll never be lost as long as I'm here, Kahlan," he promised her. "We are going to have a beautiful baby girl, one that we will love just as much as Paige and Priya and all the other little girls that we're going to have someday."

"How many are you planning on having?" she lightly laughed.

"Only as many as you want. I hate to see you sick like this. I know that being with child isn't easy for you."

"It's worth it just to watch you holding and taking care of our daughters, to see the love and pride in your eyes," she said. "Besides, it's just the first three months that are the worse."

"And I vividly remember how insatiable you were after that," he huskily replied as he moved over her, carefully pinning her to the ground. "I thought you were going to kill me."

"You loved every moment of it and you know it. You were more than happy and willing to participate every time if I remember correctly," she replied, her lips softly teasing his, brushing kisses and tugging on his bottom lip that only served to ignite his need once again.

"I was just performing my husbandly duties. It was the least I could for the woman who was carrying my daughters," he said with a mischievous smile that stirred her soul.

"Well, I think your husbandly duties are about to be required again," she whispered so seductively it caused shivers to race up his spine.

With a low growl, Richard captured her lips, bracing himself with his forearms as he prepared to take her all over again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to those of you who take the time to leave a comment! It's much appreciated! 333**

**Chapter 8**

Making his way down the corridor, Iowan smiled proudly to himself. The whole palace was abuzz with the news of the Lord and Lady Rahl's arrival tomorrow. Preparations had been underway long before the invitation had even been sent, but now everyone was working day and night to make certain that everything would be perfect for their special guests.

Kandahar would soon be known throughout the world for their recent discovery, associating itself with the House of Rahl.

How could Lord Rahl not be impressed once he'd had the chance to witness his fine city, the special device their discovery would be able to provide him?

Iowan's clear blue eyes gleamed brightly at the thought. Tomorrow. Tomorrow would be a very historical day, one that would be celebrated for years to come. Not only would Kandahar become famous, but so would he. He might even be invited by Lord Rahl to be a personal advisor at the People's Palace.

Inspecting his surroundings, he nodded to staff working hard at polishing the marble floor. He swore if he stared hard enough, he would be able to see his own reflection in it. And it was just the way that he had wanted. This was their third attempt on the floor, the first two times failing the Sovereign's inspection.

The sound of idle chatter drifted to his ears, excitement filling the air as servants washed windows, dusted furniture, and cleaned rugs. Early morning rays filtered through the newly washed glass, making it appear as though there was nothing in the window frame itself as the sunlight created a brilliant gleam off of the marble flooring.

Things were going according to plan. The city had never looked better. Sachin had complied, repainting his sign and cleaning his store front, much to the Sovereign's pleasure.

He did not like having to impose penalties on his residences and store owners, but as the Sovereign he knew that he had to do what was necessary to keep order. He had grown up with Sachin, having known him his whole life. In fact, they had been best friends until Iowan had assumed rule over Kandahar.

Since then, there had been an air of tension between them, one that he deeply regretted, but his path was different from his friend's, his destiny one of greatness that he had come to accept long ago, embracing it with everything he had.

Sachin had been destined to grow and sell herbs for medicinal purposes. It was a simple life, one that he did well and obviously enjoyed. Iowan, on the other hand, had been destined to rule, to rebuild this great city and bring it to the prominence it deserved. And he was going to do that by any means possible.

Coming to a stop, Iowan raised his hand to knock on the door when it abruptly opened. A blond haired girl came to an abrupt stop just short of running into him, surprised to find the Sovereign standing at the door. She blushed furiously, averting her eyes in embarrassment.

"Sov…Sovereign Aerona," she stuttered as she quickly bowed her head, adjusting her dress and fastening a couple more buttons to better conceal her cleavage.

"Maggie," he drawled with displeasure. "I think your shift is about to start, is it not?"

"Yes, Sovereign," she murmured. "Please forgive me."

"Remember what I told you, Maggie."

The sound of his cousin's voice from somewhere in his quarters drifted to the hallway. Maggie looked back over her shoulder, nodding her head before quickly darting past the Sovereign and rushing down the hall. Iowan watched as she disappeared around a corner before turning his attention back to his cousin.

"Do you plan on bedding every servant in my palace?" Iowan asked, disapproval evident in his expression.

"Only the pretty young ones, cousin," Nolan wickedly grinned as he backed up to allow Iowan to enter his suite.

Closing the door behind him, Iowan crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Nolan grab his shirt from a nearby chair, pulling it over his lean frame. "You really should try to have a little more discretion, Nolan," he sighed as he began to roam about the room, pausing by a table. He picked up a book lying open, thumbing through the pages.

"It's not my fault the Creator decided to make me so handsome. Some of these girls have been knocking down my door just for a chance to experience what I can do for them," he replied, smugness in his step as he walked over to the table.

"You think quite highly of your…skill…don't you?"

"If you had been here earlier, you would have heard the way I made Maggie scream," Nolan told him looking over the rim of his glass as he took a drink of his juice. "She was kind enough to bring me my breakfast."

"And that is how you chose to thank her?" Iowan sneered in disgust as his cousin's crude behavior. "Really, Nolan. Sometimes I wonder if we truly are related."

"Our fathers were twins so there's no denying our relation," Nolan smirked as he took a bite of his toast.

"You never used to be this quite so promiscuous," Iowan commented with a frown. "What's gotten into you?"

"Times have changed, cousin," Nolan smiled as he sat back in his chair, observing his cousin as he paced about the room. "I've changed too. We're not the same boys we were growing up."

"That is true," Iowan sighed, stopping to lean against the edge of the table as he watched his cousin eat.

A lot had happened since then, so much had changed. Many loved ones were now gone, a small handful had moved far away. Nolan was really the only family he had left now.

"You need to loosen up, Iowan," he told him. "You're much too tense. You need to find a nice woman to share your company with."

"What? And be like you? Flirting my way up every skirt that crosses my path?" Iowan scowled.

"It would definitely help you relax," Nolan shrugged indifferently.

"I have more important things to attend to then wasting my time with every woman that bats her eyelashes at me."

"Don't you want someone to share your life with? Someone to love? To give you an heir to Kandahar?"

"There will be time enough for that later after I've put Kandahar on the map," Iowan tightly informed him, crossing his arms against his chest. "Besides, I've yet to find a woman who has truly captured my attention, someone possessing great intelligence and beauty that is worthy to be in my company."

"What did you come by for anyway?" Nolan suddenly asked.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were ready for tomorrow. Lord and Lady Rahl should be arriving some time tomorrow afternoon and I want everything to be ready for them."

"I know, Iowan. I will be ready," Nolan replied with an annoyed roll of his eyes. "I promise I won't let you down."

"I know you won't Nolan," he nodded his head. "It's just that this…"

"This is Kandahar's golden opportunity to become known throughout the territories," Nolan recited with a sigh. He'd only heard it a hundred times since arriving in Kandahar a couple of months ago.

"I'm sorry," he wearily said, rubbing his eyes. "I just don't want anything to go wrong. This is our one chance, Nolan. I will not have it slip through my fingers for any reason. No one is going to get in my way."

Nolan watched as his cousin's clear blue eyes hardened into something dark and sinister, something that sent an unexpected shiver down his spine. He had not been the only one to have changed over the years. There was a resoluteness in Iowan that had intensified since he had last seen him, a hunger that lived inside of him that he was worried would never be satisfied.

He was beginning to fear what lengths his cousin would go to in order to get what he wanted.

"I will do everything in my power to help you, Iowan. You just need to trust me."

Iowan considered him for a long moment. He watched as Nolan ran his fingers through his long blond hair before hooking it behind his ears. There was something in his pale blue eyes that he had not noticed before, something that made him take pause. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it definitely left him with an odd feeling.

"Care to go with me to the cavern to visit Duncan?"

"Why not," Nolan replied, grabbing his toast and standing to his feet. He snatched up his cloak before following his cousin to the door. "I need to speak with Duncan anyway about the trial we made the other day. We tested it out, but I want to make sure it doesn't need any alterations before tomorrow."

Walking back down the corridor, Iowan couldn't help but notice the number of female servants who paused what they were doing to stop and stare at his cousin, their eyes filled with such love and devotion it was almost nauseating as they flirtatiously smiled at him.

Nolan had always had a way with women, catching their eye everywhere he went. It seemed to him that it hadn't diminished in the least in the couple of years since he had last seen him. If anything, he'd become even more of a womanizer than he had been before.

Women would always be his greatest weakness.

XXX

He covered his mouth in an attempt to stifle a yawn as he entered his suite. It had been a long day of settling disputes and meeting with Commander Holland regarding a heated clash that had erupted to the north between a couple of neighboring tribes that lived in the mountains. They had ultimately decided on sending D'Haran soldiers up there to settle it before it got out of hand.

Garren unbuckled his sword, laying it aside on the table in the main greeting room before making his way to their bedchambers. He was anxious to see his wife, to see the little girls that had won his heart the moment he had laid eyes on them.

He couldn't imagine loving two babies more than he loved Paige and Priya and they weren't even his. He could only imagine the joy and love that came with having his own children someday. He smiled to himself with the thought of having a baby with Cara. He was more than anxious to begin a family with her.

Entering his bedchamber, he found his wife holding a fussy Priya in her arms, trying to calm the crying infant. She held her against her chest, gently patting her back as she paced back and forth. She stopped when she heard Garren enter, giving him a look that told him she wanted rescued...now.

Garren chuckled softly, walking over to his wife and kissing her soundly. "Does Priya need saving from Aunt Cara?" he cooed, taking the baby girl in his arms.

"No," the Mord'Sith scoffed. "Aunt Cara needs saving from Priya."

"Oh, I doubt that," he grinned, bouncing Priya in his arms. "Has the powerful Mord'Sith been beaten by a four month old?"

"No one beats me," Cara scowled, her green-eyed gaze narrowing, almost begging him to challenger her so she could fully vent her frustration on him.

"Tell her it's not your fault, Priya," he tenderly spoke to the baby girl, holding her up above him in his powerful hands. "Tell her you just wanted to see your Uncle Garren instead."

A smile broke across Priya's face, her tiny fingers reaching out towards the Commander's mouth as she sniffled from her tears. She squealed as her fingers came in contact with the rough stubble of his goatee, her tiny hand fisting it tightly.

Garren couldn't suppress the delight that rose up in his throat as Priya tugged on his beard, his deep laughter filling the room. Cara couldn't stifle the smile that reached her lips at the sight of her husband playing with Priya. She knew that he would be an amazing father someday.

"Be careful holding her up like that," Cara warned him. "She's just been fed."

"You wouldn't spit up on your favorite Uncle," he told her, pulling the baby close and growling against her belly.

Priya squealed in delight, her arms and legs wiggling furiously about. Her fits of laughter grew the more he did it.

"She doesn't seem fussy to me," Garren commented with a grin at his wife.

"Keep it up and you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight," Cara shot back with a smirk.

"Where's Paige?"

"She's sleeping already. This one, on the other hand, is strong-willed just like her mother."

"Don't listen to Aunt Cara, Priya. Her children will be just as stubborn as their mother too."

"And how many children are you planning on having, Commander?"

"I was thinking ten was a nice round number," he replied without even looking at his wife.

"Ten!" Cara yelled, stunned by his response.

"Were you wanting more than that?"

"I was thinking more like two or three," she shook her head, her mind reeling at the thought of having so many children. "Ten…what would we do with ten children? I'd be with child all the time," she muttered to herself.

"Cara, I was teasing," Garren chuckled at his wife's panic. "I only want as many as you want to give me."

"Thank the spirits," she breathed. "You are going to end up the couch for certain now."

"We'll never make a baby that way," he huskily responded, his eyes darkening as he propped Priya against his shoulder. Leaning down, he kissed his wife, his hand finding the side of her face.

Cara pulled back, her lips lingering near his. She didn't know how this man was able to get to her like he did all the time. He could annoy her and at the same time completely ignite her desire for him. It was one of the many things that she loved so much about him. No one could ever elicit so much emotion in her.

"So, you're anxious to have baby of our own," she murmured, her eyes roaming over his handsome face before finally settling on his lips.

Seeing the desire in her eyes, Garren kissed her. His tongue caressed her lips, pleading to taste her once more. She readily complied, parting her lips and allowing him entrance. She moaned softly as he stroked her mouth.

"I think Priya is finally asleep now," Cara breathed against his cheek, her mouth finding his ear.

"I'll take care of her and then I'm going to come back and take care of you," Garren murmured, his eyes falling closed as she assaulted his ear.

Releasing his ear, Cara kissed his cheek softly. "You better hurry or I may just have to punish you for making me wait so long."

Garren groaned with her words, his lips finding hers once more before finally whisking Priya away to join her sister in the other room. He suddenly found himself torn between hurrying back to Cara or taking his time. Either way, he knew it was going to end in rapture.

XXX

Richard sat up to find himself alone, the first rays of morning light just beginning to illuminate the sky. His brow knitted together, he quickly began scanning their surroundings, looking for Kahlan. He saw Nicci still sleeping peacefully on the other side of the campfire, completely unaware that there could possibly be something wrong.

He stayed stone still for a moment, listening intently for any sounds that indicated that there was trouble. The five Mord'Sith that Cara had insisted accompany them had been taking turns keeping watch during the night, allowing them to sleep. They would have no doubt alerted him if there was danger about.

Hearing movement coming from the trees that surrounded them, Richard carefully wrapped his fingers around his sword lying at his side. He immediately felt the hum of magic vibrating up his arm and through his body, feeding off of his emotions.

Letting go of his sword, he released a relieved sigh when Kahlan suddenly appeared from the woods. Her face was pale as she made her way to him, telling him that she'd already been sick this morning.

"You got sick again, didn't you," he frowned as she settled down beside him again.

"It's nothing to worry about," Kahlan softly replied, not wanting to wake Nicci. "Besides, just being here next to you is helping already."

"Kahlan, you've been lying here beside me all night," he reminded her. "We should reach Kandahar this afternoon. When we get there, I'm going to find an herbalist, see if I can find something to help with the nausea. You've barely eaten since we left the Palace."

"I wish you wouldn't worry so much."

"Come here," he told her, ignoring her plea and wrapping his arm around her as he lay back down, pulling her with him.

Kahlan readily snuggled in next to him as he adjusted the blanket over them. She slid her arm over his stomach, pulling herself even closer as she melted into him. She hooked her leg over his, bringing a soft smile to his face. He loved the arousing feeling of their legs intertwined.

"I wonder how the girls are," she murmured, nestling her face into his neck. "I hope they're not causing Cara and Garren too much trouble."

"I'm sure they're all doing just fine."

"I miss the girls already and we've only been gone for two and a half days."

"I know. Me too," he admitted with a sigh. "I didn't think it was going to be this hard being away from them."

"I bet this will cure Garren and Cara of wanting a baby any time soon," she replied, knowing how draining infant twins could be despite the pure joy that they brought to their lives.

"They're not going to want to even look at a baby after this," Richard chuckled softly at the thought.

"Look at us," she lightly laughed with him. "We're already starting with number three and Paige and Priya are only four months old."

"We're going to have our hands full, but I wouldn't want it any other way," he smiled, the excitement of having another baby with Kahlan still permeating his heart.

Richard had never dreamed it was possible to be this happy. He knew his life with Kahlan would be nothing short of perfection, but he felt that this was somehow even beyond that.

"Me either," she breathed softly against his throat.

He could feel her relax even more against his body, her breathing beginning to even out as she drifted back to sleep. He held her tight, relieved that she was able to fall asleep once more. He wanted her to feel safe and loved no matter what. He never wanted her to feel anything less with him and he would do everything in his power to make sure it stayed that way for her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Lord Rahl," Captain Simon called out as he pulled his horse up to ride next to him. "Our scout has returned. He reports that Kandahar is just around the next bend. We should be there shortly."

"Good; thank you, Captain," Richard nodded in satisfaction. They'd been travelling all morning and he was anxious to reach their destination so Kahlan could rest. "Once we reach the city, you and your men can set up camp outside of Kandahar. The Mord'Sith can accompany us into the city."

"Aye, Lord Rahl. I will inform Mistress Rachel," the Captain bowed his head, saluting before turning his horse to leave.

Glancing at his wife riding to his right, Richard noticed a sense of peace that had unexpectedly settled over her. Since finding out she was with child, Kahlan had appeared to accept that their daughter wouldn't be born with magic, that she wouldn't be giving birth to a daughter who was like all of the Confessors who had given birth in the past.

He knew how incredibly upsetting it was for her, knowing that their daughter would not be able to continue the line of Confessors, but he also knew that they would love their daughter as much as their twins. This baby was created from the depths of their love for one another and that is what would make her so very special, not if magic ran through her veins or not.

He knew that Kahlan believed it in her heart as well. It was just difficult to see it right now, the pain of loss still too raw. But he would be there for her. He would always be there for her. Hopefully when they returned, Zedd will have found the Quillian needed to restore her magic.

Unable to bear it another moment, Richard suddenly reached over to her, capturing the hand resting on her thigh and interlocking their fingers.

Kahlan looked over at him, smiling as he squeezed her hand. She loved how he couldn't stand being near her for very long without having to touch her, hold her hand or kiss her. It warmed her heart with how affectionate he was towards her even in public. He didn't seem to care who was around.

The feel of Richard's thumb softly caressing the back of her hand sent tingles up her arm and through her body. It was amazing how the simplest of acts on his part could always awaken such a response within her.

Kahlan's gaze soon drifted to her surroundings as they rode side-by-side, the mountains that were so imposing, the terrain rocky and barren in spots. There was a red tint to the dirt and rocks, giving it a harsher appearance than what she had been used to seeing in Aydindril or even the landscape surrounding the People's Palace. She couldn't begin to imagine what the Kandaharans could have come across out here in what she felt was the middle of nowhere.

The trees grew a little further apart the closer they drew to their destination, the blueness of the water in the river to their left just about the only contrast to the reddish backdrop. She was beginning to wonder where they were actually heading and what exactly they were getting themselves into.

"What kind of discovery do you think they've made in Kandahar?" Kahlan wondered out loud.

"I'm not sure what they found," Richard muttered as he thought back on the invitation that Iowan Aerona had sent him. "The Sovereign didn't go into much detail about it, only that he was most anxious for us to come and see what they had to offer us."

"It's kind of unusual that he didn't give you some sort of an idea of what they had discovered out here," she replied as her thoughts suddenly shifted to their time alone once they had reached their quarters.

"I thought so too. Maybe it wasn't something that could be brought to the People's Palace or he just wanted to make a dramatic impression on us."

"Well, I know I can hardly wait to get you alone, Lord Rahl. I have a dramatic impression I'd like to make on you as well," she coyly responded, her lips twitching with amusement at the flustered expression that suddenly flitted across his handsome face.

"The Lady Rahl has become quite bold in voicing her…needs…in public," he replied with a smirk, his eyes darkening with a passion so intense that it created a flutter in her core.

He loved how much bolder Kahlan was becoming, allowing her flirtatious side to surface even when others were nearby. It seemed the riskier the chance of being overhead, the more emboldened she became. It was making it more and more difficult for him to keep his hands off of her.

It was hard enough for him when she wasn't flirting so brazenly and so openly with him. Now, she was on the verge of killing him off right here.

"Just giving you something to think about while you're meeting with Sovereign Aerona," she lightly teased him, her tongue darting out to run along her bottom lip to emphasize her meaning.

Richard slowly released a long breath. Her voice was almost raspy and yet smooth like silk with the desire for him that so obviously played on her face. He felt himself flush with growing want, an agonizing longing for her that simmered inside of him that would have to wait to be satisfied.

Bringing her hand to his mouth, he brushed his lips along her knuckles, his eyes never leaving hers as his tongue snuck out to taste her. He turned her hand, taking a finger into his mouth and sucking on it before slowly releasing it.

He smiled to himself as he watched her face suddenly falter, her chest rising and falling a little quicker, a little heavier. If her desire for him wasn't enough to excite him then her reaction to him when he touched or kissed her would definitely be his undoing.

"Richard…" she gasped his name, a throaty sensual sound that filled his ears, drifted through his mind and ignited something that lived so deep within his core for her.

"Just giving you something to think about while I'm meeting with Sovereign Aerona," he taunted her with her own words, pleased that his retaliation had been as effective as her teasing had been with him.

"Hopefully, the Sovereign will allow us some time to get settled in our suite before he needs to meet with you," Kahlan told him, disappointed when he finally released her hand from his grasp.

"I'll see if I can delay the meeting. I'll just tell him that I must tend to my wife who is carrying my child," he smirked, pride filling his eyes.

"Let's not announce it just yet," she suggested, her lips curled with pleasure. "I want to wait for a little while, at least until we've had a chance to tell Zedd, Cara, and Garren."

"You're right," he sighed, nodding his head. "I just want to tell everyone that the woman that I love above all else is carrying my child again."

"And I want to tell everyone that I'm carrying the Lord Rahl's baby, but I'm only two months along. It's still early."

"Nothing is going to happen to this baby, Kahlan," he promised her, suddenly sobering with the thought of losing either of them. "Or you."

Richard leaned over, sealing his promise with a kiss. He lingered closely, his hand gripping her thigh and squeezing it. He loved the dark leather travelling outfit that she had chosen to wear, the way it was cut high on her leg, tantalizing him with her creamy thighs that always welcomed and cradled him, gripping him so powerfully when they made love.

Her outfit reminded him of the months spent travelling across the territory in search of the Stone of Tears, the fears and the joys that had come with their time together. Now those days were thankfully far behind them.

"You can wear your Confessor's dress you know," he gently reminded her, drawing away from her once more.

"I know," she muttered, averting her eyes. "I would just prefer to be known as the wife of Lord Richard Rahl instead of the Mother Confessor while we're here. This is all about you, Richard, not me."

"If that's what you wish," he told her with a frown. "And it's not all about me, it's about us. We're equals, Kahlan…a team and nothing will ever change that. Not even the loss of your magic."

"I know, my love," she replied with her special smile. "I just feel as though I'm betraying everything that Confessors have stood for by wearing that dress."

"I understand how you feel," he gently said. "I just don't want you to be so hard on yourself. I know you, Kahlan, and you are so much more than the magic that you once possessed. It's not just your powers that make you the Mother Confessor, but the kind of person you are inside. And you're the most amazing woman I've ever known."

Swallowing back her rising emotions, Kahlan slowly nodded her head in response, not wanting to dwell on recent events or allow them to get in the way of their time alone together. She was weary of feeling as though her world was crashing down around her, of the gnawing guilt of losing her magic that she felt eating away inside of her.

Life had to go on.

Guiding her horse around the bend, Kahlan watched as Kandahar suddenly came into view. Trees and bushes surrounded the massive city, creating an inviting oasis in the midst of its bleak surroundings. Buds filled branches of every tree and bush, creating a bright green canvas for spring to add its colors.

The site before them was stunning as they rode towards the main gates that were opened wide, inviting them in. Soldiers dressed in blue uniforms and black breeches sat on horseback at full attention, perfectly lined up outside of the central gate as they awaited their arrival. Their neatly polished black leather boots practically gleamed, their swords glinting brightly in the sun.

Each man held a flag in one hand, the other hand resting on the hilt of their weapon. The blue and yellow flags representing their home waved their welcome to their honored guests, occasionally snapping loudly when the wind suddenly picked up.

The city itself almost glowed in the bright afternoon sun, enhancing the smooth white stone walls that safely protected its residents from intruders. It was a stark contrast to the red rock of the mountains that cradled and protected it. It made Kahlan wonder where they had been able to find such stone in this area.

Captain Simon led the way, pausing to speak with the head of the Kandaharan army. Brief words were exchanged before the Captain moved his horse aside to allow Lord Rahl and his wife entry to the city, followed closely by Sister Nicci and five Mord'Sith led by Mistress Rachel.

Each soldier bowed their head in deference to the Lord and Lady Rahl passing before them. Kahlan's heart swelled with pride to witness the respect being shown to her husband. He deserved it after everything that he had accomplished, everything that he had endured over the last three years. He was the most humble man that she'd ever met, his heart so pure, his intentions so noble.

Casting a sidelong glance at him, Kahlan could see the discomfort simmering just beneath the surface in the midst of the nobility and strength that always pervaded his countenance. It was not something that could be detected by anyone but her, but she knew him, knew the man behind the sword and the title.

She could still scarcely believe that someone as amazing as Richard had chosen to fall in love with her even with all the odds that had been against them from the very beginning. Nothing had ever deterred him from his dream of being with her, nothing had ever stolen his hope of making her his someday.

So often Richard had told her how he could not begin to imagine why she had chosen to fall in love with him. But to her, the same seemed even more inconceivable.

What man except for Richard Cypher Rahl would ever fall so deeply in love with an untouchable woman such as a Confessor or love her so much so that her power could not affect him?

Surveying the crowds, Richard could scarcely believe what he was witnessing. Riding into Kandahar, he felt like a hero being welcomed home from a battle. These people were treating him as if he had lived here his whole life, that they had known him, watched him grow up and leave only to return home to them once more.

Scanning the sea of people that lined the street, he allowed Asa to follow Captain Illes into the city. It reminded him of when he and Kahlan had finally arrived at the People's Palace except this seemed different somehow. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, though.

Each person dropped to a knee, bowing their heads as they swore their allegiance to the Lord Rahl. The words of devotion being spoken in perfect cadence throughout the area sent chills down his spine.

_"Master Rahl guide us. Master Rahl teach us. Master Rahl protect us…"_

It was unnerving to have strangers pledging their loyalty so fully and completely to him, knowing that these people were counting on him to lead them, guide and protect them. The weight of responsibility was staggering.

He had known and understood on some level that the fate of the world had been in his hands as the Seeker of Truth, but he had been younger then, somewhat naïve about the true reality of it all. Before it had mostly been just him, Kahlan, Zedd, and then later Cara, meeting a few supporters here and there across the territory who swore their allegiance to the fight against Rahl and the Keeper.

But then they would move on to the next city, the next disaster, the next deadly threat and the reality of those lives depending on him would be pushed to the back of his mind again as he fought to keep Kahlan and the others safe and defeat the Keeper.

This…this was on a whole other scale, an overwhelming magnitude that made his head spin. This was a whole city with faces and names, families and loved ones, homes and businesses that were relying on him, putting their complete faith in him. It was sobering, knowing where he'd been and where he was at now in life.

Looking to Kahlan at his right, Richard knew without a doubt that he would not change one part of his life. He would happily accept everything that came with the title of Lord Rahl because he loved her and he knew that this was where he belonged.

His life had finally been made complete the day he had met her.

He stood in a dark shadowy alcove of a balcony of the Palace overlooking the elaborate ceremony taking place below, the throngs of people crowding along the streets anxious to get a glimpse of the Lord Rahl of D'Hara and to pledge their allegiance. Brushing his blond hair back behind both ears, he watched as Lord Rahl rode through the central street of the city, two women riding to the right of him and five Mord'Sith following protectively behind them.

His eyes darkened, his brow creasing as his eyes settled on the woman to the Lord Rahl's right. He could feel his heart begin to pound at the sight of her, his pulse quickening as he watched her. It had been three months since he had last seen her.

Despite his hope, Nolan hadn't been absolutely certain that she would come with him, but seeing her now caused a flurry of emotions to unexpectedly erupt inside of him. His mind was suddenly filled with memories, images of the last time that he had seen her beautiful face.

His lips twisted with his thoughts as he reached out to the iron railing before him that lined the balcony, his long fingers wrapping around the metal as he leaned forward for a better look. Plans that he had made, things that had kept him awake at night rose to the surface of his mind.

He doubted that she would even remember him or truly understood what it was that she had done to him. It had been just a handful of moments, a barely noticeable wrinkle in the fabric of time and yet she had caused him great pain. And what was worse was that she didn't even realize it.

But of course she wouldn't. He was beneath her notice. Their time together had been so brief – she consumed with stopping Darken Rahl from taking over, he with finishing what had been started.

Drawing a shuddering breath, Nolan focused his attention on her once more. She looked so noble and virtuous, her long hair flowing down her back, her dark attire standing out in the afternoon sun as she rode her horse, making her way along the winding road that led to the main entrance of the Palace.

She suddenly turned her head to look at the crowds gathered at her right. As if sensing she was being watched, she tilted her head, looking up at the side of the Palace. He could have sworn that she had seen him even though blanketed in the secure shadows of the veranda, their eyes meeting for a brief instant. It sent a shiver racing through him.

Her beauty was arresting, her grace so very deceiving. He knew how powerful she truly was, the things that she do to people. He ran his tongue along his lips, wetting them as he released the iron railing. There were things that he had to attend to before he could meet formally Lord Rahl and the Mother Confessor.

A hand on his back suddenly drew him out of his brooding mood as lips began to caress his cheek. "Please forgive my intrusion, but I just had to see you," she murmured, her fingers sliding through his blond hair.

"Now is not a good time, Nora," he coolly replied, a sneer on his lips as he watched the Lord Rahl and his party disappear around the corner.

"I just couldn't go another moment without seeing you," Nora pouted, ceasing her ministrations only for a moment. "Please…let me take your mind off of whatever is bothering you."

He could feel his tension begin to fade, his body relaxing as she slid her arms around his waist, pressing her lush body against him. Turning his head, he smashed his lips against hers. She was the perfect diversion from what had been brewing inside of him, helping bring him back to himself once more.

He squeezed her shoulders as he began to devour her, tearing her dress from her body before pushing her back against the wall.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Bags! Where is that blasted thing! It's got be here somewhere!"

Hearing his agitated voice drifting from the library in a heated wave of obscenities, Cara stopped in the doorway to check on the First Wizard. They had seen so little of him since Lord Rahl and Kahlan had left for Kandahar. She had wanted to see how he was doing and by the sounds of it, not very well at the moment.

She knew that he had thrown himself fully into the search for the missing Quillian, working long into the night tracking the magical signature. She couldn't begin to imagine where that damned device had wound up.

"What's wrong?" Cara asked as she entered to find Zedd in the throes of an intense search, books being shoved aside, maps and papers strewn everywhere. It looked as if a tornado had suddenly erupted inside the room.

"I can't find the map that I want!" he angrily growled, not even pausing to look at the Mord'Sith.

"Which map are you looking for?" she asked as she knelt down to gather up the papers scattered all over the floor, her red leather creaking softly with her movements.

"The one that has the layout of the tunnels underneath the south wing of the Palace," he grumbled, his bushy white eyebrows knitted tightly together.

"It has to be here somewhere," Cara told him.

"Well of course it has to be here somewhere. Why else would I be looking for it here?" he groused.

Cara paused, quirking an eyebrow at the Wizard, surprised by his irate rampage. She had seen him upset before but never directed at her. Standing to her feet, she carefully placed the papers she'd gathered on top of the table.

Zedd drew a deep breath, dropping into a chair in defeat with an agitated huff. "I'm sorry, my dear," he shook his head in regret. "I have no right taking my frustrations out on you. None of this is your fault."

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting down in a chair across from him, wondering exactly how she had suddenly become the calm voice of reason and logic around here for everyone.

"I lost the signature again. Just when I thought that I was coming close to finding it, the trail ran cold."

"I'm sure that you'll pick up on it again. You and Nicci have lost it before only to find it later," she reminded him. "I think that you need to take a break, maybe go see Paige and Priya for a while. You've been working on this almost non-stop since they left."

"I can't stop," he crossly informed her, a sour look on his wrinkly face. "I want to find it before Kahlan returns and insists that the search be abandoned."

"You could still secretly continue to search for it after they return," she suggested.

"I can't do that to her, my dear," he firmly said. "I can't betray her trust like that. It's bad enough that I haven't been able to restore her magic for her without doing something like that behind her back."

"Zedd, Kahlan will understand. She's already coming to accept that she may never regain her magic."

"But she shouldn't have to," he scowled. "We can't let the line of Confessors end, Cara."

"Paige and Priya are Confessors. They'll be able to have daughters some day. It doesn't end with Kahlan."

"And what are we supposed to do in the meantime while we wait for them to grow up?" he demanded to know. "The ramifications of this are far reaching, even more so than just continuing the line of Confessors. This could prove more disastrous than any of us can even begin to imagine."

"Zedd, what are you saying?" Cara warily asked, her green eyes narrowing. A sudden chill trembled through her as his ominous words hung heavily in the air. There was something more that he wasn't telling her.

Zedd closed his eyes as he leaned his head back against the chair as if contemplating whether to let her in on his little secret or not. He looked worn, the wrinkles lining his face seemed to run deeper. She knew that he felt helpless. They all did.

"Zedd?" she repeated a little more forcefully when he did not respond to her question. He looked as if he had drifted off to sleep.

"It's nothing, Cara," he finally replied, his voice heavy with grief. "Just the ramblings of an old wizard who has seen too much over the years."

Cara appraised him for a long moment, trying to decide whether to force him to talk or not. She knew how much he and Richard were alike. There was no use trying to push them into something they weren't ready to do. And he obviously wasn't ready to divulge whatever was weighing so heavily on his mind.

"It's very serious, isn't it?" Cara cautiously ventured.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, opening his eyes to look at her, his head still resting against the back of the chair.

"Whatever it is that you're not ready to tell me yet."

Zedd closed his eyes, the room deadly silent for several long moments before he finally replied. "Yes, it is," he quietly said, releasing a ragged sigh.

"Then we better get to work finding that map," Cara told him, standing to her feet as she began shuffling through the piles scattered all over the table.

Opening one eye, he watched as the Mord'Sith rifled through papers, restacking books as she searched for the map that he needed. He couldn't suppress the small smile that tugged at the corners of his lips as he silently watched her. Cara had come so very far since the first day he had met her. It had been an amazing transformation, a cold hard-hearted warrior becoming such a beautiful woman both inside and out.

He wanted so badly to tell her what he had come to realize was the truth, but he couldn't. Not yet until he had proof at least. He wanted to know for certain before he told them that their worst nightmare was in danger of becoming a reality.

Although devastating as it was, this was far greater than just Kahlan losing her magic.

XXX

"Lord Rahl, Master of D'Hara and Seeker of Truth," Iowan bowed respectfully in greeting as Richard approached the entrance. "It is an extreme privilege to meet you. I'm so glad that you chose to accept my invitation to come visit Kandahar. I am Sovereign Iowan Aerona, my Lord."

"Sovereign," Richard pleasantly nodded as he came to a stop before the tall man standing on the top step outside of the Palace. "I appreciate your generous invitation."

The Sovereign saluted the Lord Rahl, his fist meeting his chest as he bowed his head once more. "It is a great honor to finally meet the Seeker of Truth who saved the world twice, the one who will bring D'Hara back to the glory that it once was."

"My wife and I plan on doing our best to make that happen," Richard smiled, turning to take Kahlan's hand in his as she came up the steps behind him. "This is my wife, the Mother Confessor, Kahlan Amnell Rahl," he introduced, pride permeating his voice as he introduced her.

The Sovereign stared in wonder as a tall beautiful woman dressed in dark leather came to stand beside Lord Rahl, her hand grasping his. Her straight raven hair fell over her shoulders, her fair skin a stunning contrast, her eyes the bluest that he had ever seen.

It suddenly felt as if he was drifting through a dream, the world coming to a halt as he unconsciously took a step forward, his legs moving of their own volition as he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. He couldn't tear his eyes off of her. There was something so different about her, something that he had never witnessed before in another woman, at least not to this degree.

There was great strength and character in her deportment, intelligence in her eyes, elegance and nobility in her every movement. He suddenly forgot how his own name as he finally released her hand.

Richard's eyes narrowed as he watched the Sovereign turn from confident and poised to flustered as soon as he met Kahlan. He didn't appreciate the way Iowan's eyes were locked on his wife, the desire that had suddenly ignited in his gaze. The Seeker tightened his hold on his wife's hand as his jealousy began to stir.

He could never stop the jealousy that roared to life inside of him when men found Kahlan attractive. She was very beautiful, the most exquisite woman he had ever met. He really couldn't fault other men for admiring her striking looks. Spirits knew that he had fallen in love with her the moment he had met her.

He also detested the way that confessed men swooned over her, groveling at her feet with utter devotion and adoration. That was one part of her magic that he would definitely not miss, but still he would gladly do everything he could to get it back for her because it was a part of who she was.

"It is a great pleasure to finally meet you, Mother Confessor," he softly said, afraid to test his voice as he lost himself in her blue eyes.

"Thank you for the invitation, Sovereign Aerona," Kahlan warmly smiled, feeling Richard stiffen beside her. "You have a very beautiful city."

"Thank you, Mother Confessor," he smiled in return, completely taken by the woman standing before him. He was finding it difficult to make his mind work, to remember the lines that he had rehearsed for hours on end. He'd never met a woman who had affected him like this before, stirring something so deep and primitive inside of him.

"Please, call me Kahlan," she insisted.

Iowan slowly nodded his head in response, a soft smile on his lips, pleased to have been granted the honor of calling her by her first name.

"And this is our friend, Sister Nicci," Richard suddenly announced, interrupting the moment as he nodded to the sorceress on the other side of Kahlan.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well," Iowan politely greeted her as he turned to acknowledge her, taking her hand and kissing it as well.

"Thank you, Sovereign," Nicci replied, glancing to her left and noticing the jealousy that had filled the Seeker's eyes.

"Would you please follow me inside?" the Sovereign asked, meeting Kahlan's eyes once more. "I'm sure you would like something to eat and some time to rest after your long journey."

"Thank you," Richard coolly replied. "It would be much appreciated. I would like to get my wife settled before we meet."

"Actually, we have a celebration planned for you this evening in your honor," Iowan informed him. "I thought we could meet to discuss business sometime tomorrow afternoon after you've had a chance to take a tour of Kandahar."

"That sounds lovely," Kahlan replied as they followed their host. "I'm anxious to see your city. It is quite a remarkable place for such a barren environment."

"We have worked very hard at making Kandahar what it is today. I'm quite proud of what the Kandaharan people have been able to accomplish," Iowan informed her, pausing for them to catch up so he could walk beside the Mother Confessor.

Richard walked on the other side of Kahlan, holding her hand with a scowl on his face. He was beginning to wonder if this little trip had been such a good idea after all. Of course, he had no one to blame but himself. It had been his insistence that had brought them here.

"I will have my men bring your things to your suite," the Sovereign offered. "I hope that you will find your accommodations to your liking. It's not the People's Palace, but I hope that you will enjoy your stay here with us."

"I'm sure it will be fine," Richard responded.

"I will have rooms available for your Mord'Sith as well so that they may be near you, but I can assure you that you are quite safe here. Just in case, though, I have doubled our security just for your peace of mind."

"You can coordinate security through Mistress Rachel," Richard told him. "She is in charge of the Mord'Sith while we are here in Kandahar."

"As you wish, Lord Rahl," Iowan nodded his head.

They continued to make their way through the Palace in companionable silence, each lost in their thoughts. Kahlan was startled to find the Palace to be quite beautiful inside. The marble floors were gleaming as sunlight filtered through the sheer curtains hanging in the windows.

Paintings lined the walls, statues as well as the finest art was displayed everywhere she her gaze fell. She was certain that she wouldn't be able to find a speck of dirt anywhere in the entire place. They had obviously worked very hard, making sure that everything was perfect for their arrival.

She had a feeling that it was all because of the man escorting them to their suite. Even without her magic, she could tell that Iowan Aerona was a very meticulous man just by the clothes that he wore and the way that he carried himself. He obviously maintained a measure of control over everything and everyone, dictating how things should be done.

It was necessary for a person in authority over others to be in complete control. It was how that dictatorship was carried out that decided whether or not he proved to be an excellent ruler, confirming the type of man that he truly was on the inside. She imagined that they would find out soon enough at the celebration tonight when she observed him with his staff. Until then, she would reserve all judgment.

Coming to a stop before a large set of double doors, Iowan turned towards his guests. "This will be your quarters while you are here, Lord Rahl," the Sovereign announced to them, opening the doors and leading them inside a magnificently decorated suite. "I hope this will suffice during your stay here."

"It's quite lovely," Kahlan replied as she wandered about the large greeting room. "Thank you, Sovereign."

"Please, call me Iowan," he softly told her with a smile. "I have taken the liberty to have food delivered to your room for you. If you should need anything at all, please do not hesitate to let the staff know and I will see to it at once."

"We will, Iowan," Richard replied with a clipped tone, emphasizing the Sovereign's name as his hand fell to the hilt of his sword.

"Sister Nicci, if you will follow me, I will get you situated in a suite across the hall," Iowan abruptly informed her as if just realizing that he was not alone in the room with the Mother Confessor. "I will send the staff for you for the celebration tonight. In the meantime, please feel free to explore the Palace. We want you to feel as much at home here as if you were back at the People's Palace."

"Thank you," the Seeker said, casting a glance at Nicci that told her to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. "I'm sure we'll be very comfortable here."

Nicci nodded her head ever so subtly, letting him know that she fully understood his meaning. The Sovereign had already set the Seeker off, putting him on edge. She would hate for anything else to happen during their stay here.

Kahlan watched as Iowan and Nicci left their suite, closing the door behind them. She suddenly turned towards her husband, fisting his tunic and kissing him hard. Richard was taken aback by his wife but quickly responded, slipping his arms around her and pulling her flush against him. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss, relieved to finally be alone with her.

"You are very handsome when you're jealous, Seeker," she huskily murmured before kissing him again.

Breathing heavily, Richard whispered kisses along her cheekbone before finding her ear. "I don't like other men staring at my beautiful wife like that. I was about to run the Sovereign through with my sword with the way he kept looking at you."

"You know that you have nothing to worry about," she smiled softly, enjoying how jealous he became sometimes. It set her blood on fire with how truly passionate he was about her, how protective he was of her.

"I know, but I still hate the way other men look at you as if you were a prize to be had. You belong to me and no one else," he adamantly declared. "It was bad enough having confessed men falling at your feet without having the unconfessed doing the same."

Kahlan could feel his body grow tense in her arms with his words. She pulled him into another kiss to ease his annoyance, pulling his bottom lip between her teeth before beginning a delicious descent down his throat and bringing him back to the moment with her. He exhaled deeply, tilting his head back as his eyes fell closed, bringing a smile to her lips.

She kissed her way back up to his mouth, nipping at his lip again before drawing it into her mouth. "That will have to hold you over until tonight," Kahlan softly told him as she pulled back. "I'm going to get cleaned up now. I just want to get out of these clothes right now."

Burying his hands in her hair, he kissed her again before reluctantly releasing her. She was torturing him, getting him all worked up just to make him wait, but he knew that the wait would be more than worth it.

"And then you need to rest. You look tired. You going to need your energy for what I have planned for you tonight after the banquet."

"I'll rest only as long as you promise to hold me while I sleep," she murmured against his lips.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said as she pulled out of his embrace.

Richard watched her as she made her way to the next room, pausing to look over her shoulder at him and giving him the smile that always melted his heart. He could hardly wait until he could be with her tonight, completely at each other's mercy.

XXX

"Where is Nolan?" Iowan hissed, angered by his cousin's absence.

"I've not seen him, sir," Andreas responded, trying to keep up with the storming pace with which the Sovereign was now moving.

"Probably bedding more of my female staff," he growled under his breath. "You find him and tell him that he had better be at the dinner tonight or he'll find himself down in the caverns…permanently."

"Yes, Sovereign," Andreas patiently replied.

This was not the first tirade that he had witnessed and it certainly would not be the last.

"I will not let him ruin all of the work that I have put into this," he continued to rant, fuming like a raging tornado through the Palace.

He and Nolan had always been close, but he was not about to let anything get in his way now. Not Duncan down in the caverns in charge of the mining. Not the residents of Kandahar. Definitely not Nolan. Not even the Lord Rahl himself would keep him from getting what he wanted now, what he deserved.

And after meeting Kahlan Amnell Rahl, he had found something else that he was determined to have.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Nolan quickly made his way towards the dining hall, knowing that he had already pushed his cousin too far this afternoon, but he'd had his reasons for missing the welcome for Lord and Lady Rahl. They were good reasons too, ones that he couldn't explain to his cousin right now, but he would eventually.

He adjusted his dark blue jacket, tugging on the stand up collar that was suffocating him. He smoothed a hand over his blond hair, his eyes settling on the trim figure of a servant girl walking ahead of him with a tray of food. He allowed his shameless gaze to wander over her feminine curves, the seductive sway of her hips beginning to draw him in.

He mentally shook himself, knowing that he couldn't allow himself to become distracted. Even though cousins, Iowan would no doubt have his head if he ruined things for him. He made a mental note, though, to find the red-headed beauty later tonight after dinner.

Approaching the dining hall, he could hear the sound of idle conversation and laughter spilling into the hallway. While anxious to mingle and find more women to add to his growing assortment of female companionship, there was one in particular that he was desperate to avoid at all cost. He wasn't quite ready to see her just yet nor was he ready to be seen.

Entering through a side door, Nolan nervously began to scan the people gathered there. Standing inconspicuously against a far wall, he watched as people milled about the room. Some of the most prominent of Kandahar dressed in their very finest was gathered here, more than eager to meet Lord and Lady Rahl.

The entire room was awash in candlelight as well as evenly placed torches in sconces along the walls. Four fireplaces burned brightly, adding warmth and coziness while still maintaining an elegant atmosphere for their revered guests. Nothing but the very best had been brought in for tonight's celebration. The best food, the best champagne and wine, even the very best silver had been sought out.

Reaching out, Nolan snatched a drink from a servant's tray as she passed by, his dark gaze peering over the top of his champagne glass as he searched for the one woman he didn't want to come face to face with tonight.

Turning to his left, he spotted Lord Rahl dressed in a black jacket lined in gold with matching breeches, talking to a business owner in town. His gaze was immediately captured by the gold scabbard of the infamous Sword of Truth peeking out beneath his jacket. Many men had met their demise by the blade of that powerful sword and the one who so skillfully wielded it.

Nolan involuntarily shuddered at the thought.

Richard Rahl appeared every bit the Seeker of Truth, the Lord Rahl of D'Hara. There was an air of confidence and strength about him that captured people's attention, great intelligence and skill in everything that he did. There was something special about him that Nolan admired, something that he couldn't put his finger on but was obviously innate in the powerful man that could never be learned but had been born within him.

Continuing to scan the crowd, Nolan's gaze settled on his cousin sipping a glass of wine as he spoke to a man that Nolan recognized but could not place. Iowan was quite distinguished in his dark blue jacket and breeches, his shiny black leather boots. He appeared every bit the Sovereign of Kandahar.

Watching him, Nolan could see so much of his own father in the way that he stood so tall and proud, the manner of self-assurance with which he carried himself. His blond hair and long straight nose was very prominent in the Aerona line. There had been many who had mistaken him and Iowan as brothers because of their similar looks.

Watching him now, he noticed that his cousin had a certain look in his eye that he had never seen before, his attention being stolen by someone other than the man that was talking to him. It was a look that Nolan was certain had been seen on his own face countless times.

It was lust.

And not the fierce desire that a man felt for his wife whom he loved and revered above all else, but a dark primal yearning for the untouchable, the forbidden.

It piqued his curiosity to see who exactly had been the one to have so completely captured his cousin's interest. It would have to be someone truly special to have been able to accomplish that feat. In the past, nothing or no one had ever been allowed to distract him from his goal.

That was until now.

Following his cousin's licentious stare, Nolan's smirk grew as his eyes settled on Lady Kahlan Rahl. Dressed in a deep crimson dress trimmed in gold, she was the epitome of grace and nobility. Her straight raven hair was pulled up at the sides and falling down her back, her smile literally lighting up the entire room. There was a certain radiance about her as she talked with a couple of the men's wives, her eyes seeming to sparkle even from this distance.

It was obvious why Iowan had become so taken with her. There was no match for the powerful Mother Confessor which also no doubt captured his cousin's attention. Iowan always wanted the very finest and the rarest, the most special and unique.

And Kahlan Rahl was most definitely that.

Nolan thought that Iowan was handsome just like every Aerona male was. He could have the pick of any beautiful woman that he wanted, but instead he had chosen none, choosing rather to allow his goals and dreams to consume his life instead of love, leaving him all alone. He had always complained that he could find no one pretty enough or smart enough to waste his time on.

But now it would seem, his cousin was more than enchanted yet again with the unattainable, consumed with making the impossible, possible, just like everything else he did in his life.

Standing next to the Mother Confessor was a breathtaking woman with long blond hair, a stoic look upon her face as she listened to the others talk. Simply dressed in black, Sister Nicci also possessed a unique quality that caught people's attention. There was something so arresting about her, the confidence with which she moved alluring, making it near impossible to tear his gaze away from her.

Five Mord'Sith loitered in the corner of the far side of the room, dressed in their distinct form-fitting red leather which left very little to the imagination. Standing at attention against the wall, they were the very personification of authority and sex. Nolan couldn't help but study each one of them, imagining just how forceful and dominating they really could be.

He felt his throat grow dry with the heated thoughts that suddenly flooded his mind. Taking another glass of champagne, he wondered if the rumors that he had always heard about Rahl's mistresses were true.

Turning his back to the crowd, he promised himself that one day he would find out.

Iowan did his best to keep his focus on the conversation he was having with Stephan but it was difficult when his attention was completely consumed by someone else.

Kahlan Rahl was truly stunning to behold, so regal and dignified. Every time that he tried to turn his attention away from her, he found his gaze wandering back to her again, his thoughts completely obsessed with her.

He watched as the Mother Confessor excused herself from the ladies she had been talking to, making her way to a nearby table ladened with foods of every kind. She was finally alone at last.

"Excuse me, Stephan," Iowan suddenly interrupted the man in mid-conversation. He quickly moved away from the man before he could respond, making his way to Kahlan.

"You look stunning tonight, Kahlan," Iowan said.

"Thank you, Iowan," she smiled warmly as she looked up at him.

"I hope that you're enjoying yourself. Is there anything that I can get for you?"

"No, this is all quite lovely. We appreciate your hospitality," she told him. "It's actually been a nice reprieve from all of the stress and politics that goes on at the People's Palace."

"I'm sure that it can become quite tedious at times," he empathized. "I am certain that you of all people can manage it. You strike me as a very strong woman who can handle anything."

"Richard and I rule together, fully sharing equal responsibility," she said, casting a furtive glance at her husband standing on the other side of the room. Their eyes met in that brief moment, electricity suddenly filling the air in that instant.

Kahlan smiled softly at him, the look of love in his eyes as their gaze met creating a warm flutter in the pit of her stomach. He looked so handsome that she found it difficult to keep her mind on the social gathering when all she wanted to do was be alone with him.

Iowan watched as Kahlan looked over at her husband, noticing the look of love and longing that suddenly permeated her bright blue eyes. He found himself growing more jealous by the moment, wanting her attention to be focused on him once more.

He cleared his throat before taking another drink in an effort to draw her attention back to him. "So, what is it like being the only living Confessor?" he asked, anxious for her brilliant blue eyes to be directed at him again.

Kahlan felt her heart falter, taken aback by his question. Swallowing hard, she attempted to shove aside the heartache that had taken up permanent residence in the deep void that her powers had left behind. Her hand involuntarily found her abdomen, reminding herself once more that she was carrying a baby girl devoid of the touch of confession.

Iowan's clear blue eyes narrowed as he studied her beautiful face, anguish suddenly touching her eyes. "I'm sorry," he cautiously said, alarmed that he had upset her somehow, his hand finding her arm. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just that I have two young daughters at home who were born Confessors. I just miss them very much. This is the first time that I have been away from them like this," she softly responded.

"I'm sorry to have made you sad," he sincerely replied, tilting his head as he studied her. "I'll have to work hard at putting that beautiful smile back on your face." Iowan was quickly rewarded with a shy smile, a faint blush reaching her cheeks and stealing his breath.

"Do you have a wife? Children of your own?" Kahlan asked, anxious to change the subject.

"No, sadly there is only myself," Iowan replied. "I do have a cousin staying here. He's around here somewhere," he muttered with a frown as he craned his neck to find Nolan. "I saw him here just a moment ago."

"I'm anxious to meet him. I'm sure that he's just as pleasant and gracious as you are."

"Thank you for saying so, Kahlan," he beamed. "I'm eager to personally take you on a tour of Kandahar in the morning. I'm positive that you will fall in love with our city. You may never want to leave."

"I would like that. It is very beautiful here. I know that Richard is anxious to see the city before meeting with you tomorrow afternoon."

"Yes, I'm excited to meet with him as well," Iowan muttered, forcing down a frown with the mention of her husband's name.

"So what kind of discovery have you made here?"

"It's quite extraordinary," he told her as he turned to fill his plate with food. "I'm afraid I can't disclose anything about it just yet. I would love to tell you everything, but it's something that you're going to have to witness for yourself to fully understand how incredible this find really is."

"It sounds remarkable," she replied, setting down her plate of food as a wave of nausea rolled through her. She would be so happy when this third month of being with child was over, but unfortunately it had only just begun.

"I think it could prove very valuable as you and Lord Rahl work to solidify the territory."

Iowan rambled on about how the discovery had been made without giving away details about what it was that they had actually found. At the same time, he imagined what life would be like to share that glory with a woman as remarkable as Kahlan.

Richard stood talking to an herbalist by the name of Sachin. He had been discreetly discussing what would be best to help Kahlan with the nausea that assaulted her at will without giving away the fact that she was with child.

He found it near impossible to keep it to himself when all he wanted to do was shout it to the world. He loved being a father, having daughters. It made his world and his life complete. The only thing better than being a father was being Kahlan's husband. They were his two most favorite titles of all.

The more that he talked to Sachin, the more Richard found that he liked the large man who seemed to have an even larger heart. His smile was genuine, his laughter infectious. He was full of stories and was genuinely interested in Richard's life, where he had grown up and how he had become the Seeker of Truth.

Richard was amazed at the extent of knowledge the man had when it came to herbs and remedies. It reminded him of his father, George Cypher. His father had taught him a great deal about the outdoors and the woods that he loved. He had taught him many things about plants, but he found talking to Sachin that he still had a great deal more to learn.

Richard was fairly certain he knew which herb was best to help, but he wasn't certain if it was suitable to give to her while she was with child. As much as he wanted to help her, he didn't want to endanger their baby in any way.

"I promise to stop by your shop tomorrow," Richard told him, taking a drink of his wine.

"It will be an honor to have the Lord and Lady Rahl in my store," Sachin grinned, his smile reaching his eyes.

"I would greatly appreciate anything you can offer. I hate to watch her suffering like this," he sighed, his eyes wondering to the object of his deepest desires.

"I will see you tomorrow, then," Sachin shook his hand before leaving the Lord Rahl alone.

Richard watched Kahlan, admiring the way that her deep crimson gown hugged her perfect frame. Unfortunately, Iowan was admiring her as well. He bristled at the sight of him standing so close to her, talking with her alone.

Kahlan's expression unexpectedly grew serious, sadness filling her countenance. He watched as Iowan placed a hand on her upper arm, causing his anger to suddenly flare. He didn't really like the idea of him being alone with his wife let alone touching her.

"I don't like him," Nicci commented as she came to stand beside the Seeker, folding her arms against her chest.

Richard clenched his jaw in an attempt to temper his jealousy. "I'm not exactly fond of him either."

Richard felt his pulse quicken as Kahlan smiled, her face brightening at something the Sovereign had said. His wife's beauty always caused a reaction within him. Right now, though, he could think of little else than getting her away from Iowan and back to their suite.

XXX

"Kahlan…" he growled low in his throat through clenched teeth, his hands fisting the sheets at his sides, twisting the material tightly in an effort to keep from losing control.

Richard arched his back and raised his hips, forcing himself even deeper inside of her where he was so very desperate to be. She was moving at a teasingly unhurried pace, one that was steadily building his pleasure. He clenched his jaw tighter, his body tensing as he teetered somewhere between blissful pain and sheer ecstasy. She was on the verge of overloading his senses.

Bracing her hands on his chest to steady herself, Kahlan gripped at him, stroking him with her body. She knew that she was driving him wild as he wildly bucked up into her. She was holding him agonizingly close to release only to ease off, drawing it back just beyond his grasp again.

Through heavy lids, she watched as sweat formed on his brow, his chest heaving beneath her hands. The pure rapture that filled his face heated her own blood, causing her to dig her fingernails into his chest as he pulsed so hotly within her core.

Richard's head rolled back at the sensation, a hiss of pleasure escaping his lips. Every time that he was set to come with an intense release, she'd back off ever so slightly to calm him only to slowly draw him back to the edge again. This time the sensation of her fingernails pressing into his chest was the last of her teasing that he was able to withstand.

Releasing the sheets, he immediately sat up, meeting her in a fierce kiss that took her by surprise. He gripped her tightly to him, flipping her onto her back and began pumping into her with all of the pent up hunger for her that she had been building inside of him.

"Richard…" she gasped, unable to catch her breath with the power of his thrusts as her body began to writhe in response to him.

He gripped the pillow beneath her head, his lips smashing into hers again as she suddenly came for him. The feel of her release took him over the precipice with her. He shook uncontrollably as his body abruptly gave out on him, unable to sustain his position above her any longer. It took everything that he had to catch his breath, his heart hammering wildly in his chest. Every time he came with her, he swore it was better than the last.

Rolling off of her, Richard moved to his side to face her, losing himself in her blue eyes still clouded with pleasure. He reached out, gently brushing her hair off of her damp skin, his hand settling along her neck.

"That was…amazing…" he breathed heavily, his nose nuzzling hers as he sought out her lips.

"I love you…so much, Richard," she softly panted against his lips, her body still trembling ever so subtly from the high she had achieved with him.

"Forever, my love," he murmured, kissing her softly as his thumb brushed along her jaw.

"I didn't think we were ever going to be able to return to our suite."

"Me too," he replied, his brown eyes still dark with lingering desire. "You looked so beautiful tonight. It was all I could do not to stare at you. I wanted you so badly."

"I know," she grinned. "Even though you looked very handsome, I couldn't wait to get you out of those clothes."

Staring into the eyes he could drown himself in, he suddenly remembered other events of the evening, things that had upset him. "What did the Sovereign want with you tonight?"

Kahlan smiled softly at the obvious jealousy in his voice, tenderly kissing his lips in reassurance as if their passionate lovemaking hadn't just been enough. "It was nothing. He was just wondering if I needed anything."

"He said something that upset you," he pushed a little further, his brow knitting together.

"He was just asking me about being a Confessor…that's all," she told him, brushing her nose against his.

"There's something about him that I don't like."

"You just don't like him because you're jealous."

"There is that," he admitted with a frown. "But there's something more. I just don't know what it is yet."

"We're only here for a couple more days so you better figure it out before you make some sort of an agreement with him."

"I intend to," he told her. "But in the meantime, I plan on enjoying every moment I have with you."

Leaning in, he kissed her again, his hand on the back her neck drawing her closer. She sighed deeply into his kiss as he wrapped an arm around her, urging her to lie against him as he pulled the sheet up over them. Holding her close as she drifted off to sleep, Richard couldn't fight the troublesome feeling that Iowan Aerona wanted more than just his attention. He had a dreadful feeling it involved his wife.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Walking through the busy streets of Kandahar, Richard grew more impressed with the city that Sovereign Aerona had restored. The layout was highly efficient and practically flawless, allowing the city and its residents to flourish even in the midst of its harsher surroundings.

Everything was neat and perfectly maintained even down to the bushes and trees that lined the streets as well as each of the store fronts that they passed. It spoke volumes about the one who had created this ideal setting, overseeing each and every aspect of its development. While it was magnificent, it made Richard wonder even more about the Sovereign, what kind of man that he truly was beneath that charming exterior. It would take a certain type of personality to be this fastidious about every detail.

It made him wonder what else Iowan Aerona was so particular about and how exactly he went about making it become a reality. He had a sneaking suspicion that he would find out sooner than later.

Suddenly siding stepping a puddle, Richard tightened his grip on Kahlan's hand, helping her avoid it. It had stormed last night, the rain falling hard and creating puddles everywhere. But the sun was out now, shining brightly and beginning to dry up the mess that the storms had left behind.

He pulled her close next to him again as they walked, memories of last night spent with her warming his soul. It had been intensely passionate, fierce and unbridled as they had unleashed their love upon one another before finally falling asleep in each other's arms.

Their love was so overpowering sometimes that it threatened to consume them whole, making him anxious to be with her all over again tonight. Each time spent with her only made him hunger that much more for the next time he could make love with her.

Kahlan flashed him a knowing smile that let told him just how much she had enjoyed last night, her eyes telling him how much she wanted him again. Last night had been incredibly hot and passionate, leaving her feeling sated and yet anxious for even more.

He was like an obsession. She could never get enough of him and yet he satisfied and completed her unlike anything in her life ever could.

"And here is Sachin's shop," Iowan suddenly announced and interrupting Kahlan's thoughts as he strode purposefully to the door, opening it and leading them inside.

The door creaked softly on its worn hinges, causing a little bell above the doorframe to ring loudly, alerting the owners of customers.

"Lord Rahl," Sachin warmly greeted him, immediately coming from a room at the back of the shop, clasping Richard's hand as he reached him. "I'm so glad that you stopped by to see me. Come with me. I have just what you were asking about." Sachin turned, placing his arm around Richard's shoulder as if they had been life-long friends, directing him to the other end of his store.

Kahlan watched as Sachin escorted her husband towards the back corner of the shop. She clasped her hands behind her back, waiting patiently as they talked. Taking her time, she strolled past shelf after shelf stocked with every herbal remedy available, everything from headache to foot ache and every ailment in between.

It was a very quaint little shop, the herbs each packaged and neatly labeled, staring back at her from the shelves they rested upon. The wooden boards beneath her boots moaned woefully with each of her steps, letting her know how well traversed the floors of the shop were. There was an air of warmth and friendliness in the store that made her feel at home here.

Pausing, she peered to her left, spotting a young boy diligently sweeping in a back room, herbs hanging from the ceiling above him to dry. She immediately knew it had to be one of Sachin's sons, his mess of blond curly hair and bright eyes so much like his father's.

She smiled to herself, remembering the conversation that she'd had with Richard this morning. He had told her all about his conversation with Sachin last night, retelling her every detail. He had wanted to make sure she knew that he had not entirely given away their secret.

She could tell by the way that her husband had told her about his talk with Sachin the previous night that he had immediately taken a liking to the man. His warm brown eyes had danced with amusement as he had relayed his conversation with him.

Richard had assured her that he trusted Sachin and his knowledge of herbs. Kahlan was just thankful for whatever relief he could provide her. She didn't want anything interfering with this time away with Richard.

She had been sick this morning again when she had woken up, but it had thankfully passed, allowing her a reprieve. The only problem was that she never knew how long that reprieve would last for. While draining, she knew it would be worth it in the end when she would be able to hold her baby daughter in her arms and stare into that beautiful little face that would remind her of Richard.

Standing back near the door with his arms crossed against his chest, Iowan's gaze was narrowed like a hawk on its prey as he waited, watching Kahlan's every move as she wandered about the store. He was completely fascinated by everything she did – every move she made, the way she walked, the way that she smiled, the way she pulled her hair over her shoulder, even what made her eyes light up.

Unfortunately, he already knew that it all revolved around Lord Richard Rahl. He was quite obviously the very center of her world as she was for him. It made his stomach churn.

Iowan ground his teeth in irritation, reminding himself that he hadn't even known Kahlan Rahl when he had woken yesterday morning and now he would give anything to be with her. He couldn't understand what was wrong with him. He had never felt like this about a woman before, had never allowed them to consume his thoughts.

Now, he felt such a lack of willpower inside, as if he was hanging by a thin thread that would snap if Kahlan Rahl ever walked out of his life.

This was so unlike him. He had always been in ultimate control of everything in his life, even down to his deepest darkest desires. He had learned long ago to master those things that could tempt him or deter him from his destiny.

But when he was around her, he found himself forgetting all about that self-disciplined restraint that he had taught himself.

He had slept little last night after the celebration dinner, his mind consumed with Kahlan, the way that she had looked, the love that had filled her eyes when she had looked at her husband, the way that her smile had made him flush inside.

Iowan could only imagine the passion that had been created in their suite last night, the love they had made. He had paced the floor of his bedchambers long into the night, unable to purge his mind of the thoughts that were tormenting him.

He kept reminding himself that Kahlan would no doubt be impressed once she had seen their incredible creation. Maybe he would have a chance, a possibility of stealing her away for himself. The thought brought a small smile to his lips.

But Lord Rahl would never let her go.

He had to find a way to get what he wanted. He'd always been able to get what he wanted, working determinedly to see that his goals were reached. He never allowed anything to stand in his way. And he swore that this time would be no different.

"Iowan?"

The Sovereign turned at the pleasant sound of his name to find Kahlan standing near him, concern creasing her brow. He had been so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't even noticed that she was standing near him now.

"Are you alright?" she asked, puzzled.

"Yes, I'm fine," Iowan smiled, her concern for him lifting his spirits and suddenly giving him a flicker of hope. "I was just thinking over some things that I wanted to discuss with Lord Rahl later."

"You have nothing worry about," Kahlan reassured him. "Lord Rahl is a very fair man. He'll take everything you have to offer under careful consideration."

"I know that he would have to be a tremendous man or you never would have married him," he replied. "You are too remarkable of a woman to marry someone less than that."

Taken aback by his compliment, Kahlan was uncertain how to reply. His comments were beginning to make her feel a little uncomfortable. At first, she had thought he was just being charming, but now she was starting to think that Richard's jealousy had a little more basis to it.

"If this doesn't work, please let me know," Sachin informed the Seeker, his booming voice filling the room as they joined the others. "I have a few more ideas up my sleeve."

"I will," Richard softly chuckled at the large man, clapping him on the back. His enthusiasm for life was contagious. "Thank you for your help, Sachin. I greatly appreciate it."

"No problem…no problem at all," the man insisted. "I hope you and Lady Rahl enjoy your time here in Kandahar."

"I'm sure we'll see you again before we leave in a couple of days, Sachin," Kahlan told him.

"I would like that very much, Lady Rahl," Sachin beamed as he escorted them to the door.

Walking back out into the warmth of the sun, Richard snatched up Kahlan's hand once more, squeezing it affectionately as he slipped the small bundle that Sachin had given him into his pocket. He was anxious for Kahlan to try the tea herbs.

She had been sick again this morning. He hated seeing her so sick, knowing that he had been the cause of it. In the end, though, they would have another beautiful little girl to add to their family. The thought made his heart leap in his chest.

"Where to now, Iowan?" Richard asked.

"I would like to take you back to the Palace for some lunch and then a short ride to the caverns to see Duncan. He's in charge of the excavating."

"Good, I'm anxious to see what you've found," Richard replied, turning to see Nicci coming out of a store across the street to join them.

Mistress Rachel as well as her four other Sisters of the Agiel lingered nearby, surveying the people that passed and keeping a wary eye out for trouble. Seeing Sister Nicci exit the shop, they took up position behind her, ready to follow them to their next destination.

"Find anything good?" Kahlan asked with a smile.

"Just a couple of items that I haven't been able to find in quite some time," Nicci told her, tucking the packet into the pocket of her skirt.

"We do have quite a few vendors here that provide things that are very difficult to find," Iowan proudly volunteered. "Actually, I haven't even shown you a quarter of Kandahar yet. There are many more shops that you might find very useful."

"Maybe we can look for some things for the new baby," Kahlan whispered in Richard's ear, squeezing his hand tighter. She watched as a smile broke across his face with her suggestion.

"I think we'll have to make time to see more of Kandahar tomorrow then," Richard replied, his eyes bright with happiness at the mention of the baby. He could hardly wait until her arrival, to hold the little bundle that he hoped would look like her mother.

"I'd like to look for something for Paige and Priya," Kahlan said.

"There are plenty of shops here that I'm sure that you would enjoy," Iowan mentioned as they turned a corner, making their way back to the Palace.

He was anxious to begin the meeting with Duncan, for them to see what they had been able to accomplish. Nolan and Duncan had better come through for him. He not only wanted to impress Lord Rahl, but even more than that he wanted to impress Kahlan.

If things went well, he might even be invited to return with them to the People's Palace, allowing him to be near Kahlan as much as he wanted.

XXX

"Garren!"

The Commander came to an abrupt stop at the sound of his name, turning to find Holland entering through the main gates, followed closely by a couple of his men. He had a grim look on his face that told Garren that whatever news he was bringing wasn't going to be pleasant.

Garren waited as Holland pulled his horse up next to him. "What's the news?" he asked as Holland dismounted from his horse.

"It's not good," he grimaced with a shake of his head, adjusting his sword hanging at his side. "One of my scouts just returned. The trouble up in the mountains between the Enalaroans and the Ta'Niah is escalating. The soldiers that we sent up there are under heavy attack now from both sides."

"How quickly can you get more men around?" Garren questioned him, stroking the goatee on his chin.

"It's going to take several hours," he grimly replied. "We probably wouldn't be prepared to leave until morning."

"Get your men ready. Prepare as many as you feel that we'll need without depleting our resources here. I don't want to leave the Palace unguarded."

"I agree," Holland frowned. "I'd not like to leave the front door wide open for just anyone to waltz in here and take over. We finally got everything back in place after what Darken Rahl did."

"How much do you know about either of these tribes?"

"The Enalaroans are savages," Holland told him, drawing a deep breath. "They are highly superstitious and don't take kindly to anyone invading on their territory. They mostly keep to themselves, but from what we've been able to gather, the Ta'Niah decided to start a war with them. We think it has something to with territorial issues or hunting rights but we can't be certain yet.

"They eat whatever they kill…including people. They are not very advanced in their society and their language is somewhat difficult to understand. "

Garren internally cringed the longer Holland went on. They were definitely not dealing with people who could be reasoned with.

"And the Ta'Niah?"

"Not much better. They're even more ruthless than the Enalaroans. It's rumored that they possess some form of magic, but I've never heard what kind and anyone who has ever met them has never returned to talk about it."

"That's not very comforting," Garren grimaced.

"There's more," Holland told him.

"There always is," he scowled. "What else?"

"The mountains where they live are very treacherous. It's going to be very difficult trying to get our men to where they live."

Garren folded his arms against his chest as he mulled over what was best to do next. The one option that kept coming to the forefront of his mind was one that he did not like, but knew deep down that it was best form of action.

They couldn't allow this to escalate any further than it already had. Lives were being lost up there in those mountains, including some of their own men. There was no telling how soon it would spill over into other villages and towns.

Garren knew what he had to do. He just didn't know how he was going to tell Cara.

XXX

Trudging through the endless maze of corridors, Zedd was more than relieved that he had been able to locate the magical signature of the Quillian again. Since finding the map that he had been searching for, he had lost the trail three more times, only to come across it again.

It was daunting to say the least, having to retrace his steps, backtracking then gaining ground once more. He had to admit, though, that Nicci's idea had been quite successful so far. They had made more progress in the last several days then they had in the last three months.

Moving closer to one of the glowing orbs lighting the corridor, he paused to study his map again, needing to know for certain where exactly he was beneath the People's Palace. Resuming his search down the hall, he was amazed by the intricate design that had been constructed down here. He knew it had something to do with magic and the layout of the Palace itself to protect the Lord Rahl.

In fact, he could feel the faint hum of magic filling the air the more time he spent down here. Once the Quillian had been found, he was anxious to study the design of the Palace to see what else there was to discover down here.

Cursing under his breath, Zedd came to an abrupt stop. The trail had abruptly disappeared again, leaving him with three ways to go – left, right, or straight ahead.

Drawing a deep breath in an attempt to assuage his growing aggravation, he reminded himself of the Wizard's Rules. He smiled to himself with the thought, remembering how many times that he'd had to scold Richard for not remembering the important rules that had been handed down over the centuries. Now, he himself had forgotten.

He knew he wasn't doing Kahlan any good by getting upset or by focusing on the problem and not the solution.

Referring back to the map again, Zedd noticed that he was nearing what appeared to be the end of these particular corridors. Despite the hope that thought should have brought him, he couldn't shake the overwhelming feeling that kept creeping up on him.

He had felt bad for not sharing his thoughts with Cara earlier in the library, but he didn't want to cause her and Garren unnecessary worry. Besides, he didn't even have proof yet. There was no sense sending everyone into hysterics until he knew more.

Raising his hand, Zedd called upon his magic as he sought out the signature once more. He turned slowly from left to right, closing his eyes and reaching out for what he had lost. His eyes snapped open when he felt a glimmering ripple of magic to this right.

Turning down the corridor, the old Wizard quickened his pace as he checked the map once more. This corridor ended up ahead of him. There was no other place to go. If it wasn't here, then he had no idea where it was.

Nearing the end of the passageway, Zedd slowed his pace, his eyes narrowing as he came to a dead-end. Craning his neck, he looked all over, studying the smooth white walls for any hint as what to do now. Spotting something on the wall, he ran a bony finger along an almost imperceptible crack.

Tucking the map safely into his robes, he quickly used both hands to roam over the wall until it suddenly slid open, revealing a hidden room. Stepping warily into the darkness, he was thankful when the magical orbs suddenly began to glow brightly, shedding light on his new surroundings.

"Bag!" Zedd cursed bitterly as he quickly began searching the room.

What he found there made his blood suddenly turn to ice in his veins.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Richard shielded his eyes as they rode through the gates on the east side of Kandahar towards a cavern just outside of the city's walls. Looking to the sky, he could see clouds just beginning to gather in the distance, growing a little grayer with every passing moment. He hoped they would be able to see the Sovereign's discovery before the rainstorm was upon them.

Despite Iowan's obvious fascination with Kahlan, Richard was intrigued by what they could've possibly come across out here in this desolate region. He just hoped that it was worth all of the anticipation that the Sovereign had created around it.

Being alone with his wife up in the mountains like Cara had originally suggested before they had left for Kandahar was beginning to sound much more preferable the more time the Sovereign spent around Kahlan. He made a mental note to find out more about Lord Rahl's personal cabin in the mountains, his mind already spinning with plans to sneak away there with Kahlan sometime soon.

Drawing closer to the caverns, the mountains seemed to loom even larger. He could see the snow that still capped the peaks despite the fact that spring was here. It felt as if they were being swallowed up by the red rocks surrounding them, as if the mountains themselves were wrapping their arms around them and keeping them from ever leaving.

Turning his attention back to their destination, Richard noticed innumerable workers roaming about, busy unloading red rocks from wagons, entering and exiting the cavern and sorting through rubble. To his left, there were enormous piles of rocks that had been discarded further away from the important work that was being done near the cavern entrance.

Just then, a horse-drawn wagon carefully plodded its way out of the cave entrance, their wheels grinding under the heavy load that it bore. The horse panted from the stress put upon it as it pushed through the thick mud, the driver repeatedly cracking its whip at the animal in an effort to force it onward.

Richard ground his teeth at the sight of the horse being treated in such a way. The poor animal had obviously pulled more than its fair share of loads out of that cavern. He wondered just how many other horses were in the same exhausted state.

He watched as men disappeared into the tunnel, being swallowed up by the mysterious darkness that shrouded whatever lay inside there. Men carrying buckets suddenly appeared from those same dark depths, their faced streaked with sweat and red dirt.

They carried their buckets to the right where men were stationed to sort through whatever their coworkers had retrieved from inside the mountain. He had to admit that it was an impressive system Iowan had instituted, a well thought out plan for obtaining whatever it was they had discovered here. What he didn't appreciate was the pressure that Iowan was obviously putting on his workers to accomplish whatever it was that he wanted.

Brushing a strand of hair out of his face, Richard continued to study the men, their lean frames covered in dirt and sweat as they worked tirelessly. He frowned at their beleaguered state, their torn and tattered clothes. He was not the least bit impressed by the state of the Sovereign's workers.

Soldiers dressed in their blue uniforms were scattered everywhere, their hands resting on the hilts of their swords as they kept guard over the workers or the precious commodity that they were excavating. They appeared as if they were worried the workers would try to escape their duty or steal whatever it was they were mining. Richard was beginning to wonder how much of this work was actually volunteered services and how much was forced labor.

Looking to Kahlan riding on her horse to his left, he could tell by the grim expression on her face that she felt the same as he. She did not take well to people being forced into hard labor or to work under appalling conditions for any reason. He knew that injustices such as this enraged her as much as it did him.

A young man coming out of the mine carrying a large bucket heavy with rocks suddenly dropped to his knees, causing the rocks to spill out onto the ground. Soldiers were quickly surrounding him, shoving his face into the ground. He attempted to get up only to have one of them slam their boot into his back and force him back down, knocking all of the air from his lungs.

The man sputtered and coughed as he fought for air only to inhale dirt causing him to choke. Another soldier leaned over him, yelling at him and pointing to the rocks that had fallen out of his bucket. The soldier grabbed him by his hair, yanking his head up as he continued to scream at him.

Before Richard could even pull Asa to a stop, Kahlan was suddenly dismounting from her horse and running towards the fallen man. Richard quickly jumped from his horse to follow her.

"Get off of that man," Kahlan angrily ordered with all the supreme authority of the Mother Confessor as she approached them.

Without even seeing her face, Richard could tell by the fire in her voice that her blue eyes were blazing with anger. He just hoped that the soldiers listened to her before they found themselves on the wrong end of her daggers.

Kahlan shoved one of the soldiers out of the way, knocking another off of the fallen man. The other two suddenly backed away, stunned by the unexpected intrusion by the irate Lady Rahl. She quickly knelt down beside the young man, placing her hand on his back as she angrily glared up at the soldiers standing dumbstruck around her.

"What is going on here?" Kahlan demanded to know, her eyes like flaming daggers.

"Kahlan, I'm so sorry you had to witness this," Iowan regretfully replied as he came to stand before her.

"Is this how you treat all of your workers?" Richard heatedly asked, his anger simmering in his veins as he knelt down on the other side, helping Kahlan sit the injured man up.

"Not to this degree…no," Iowan grimly replied, his eyes focused on the angry face of the Mother Confessor. Irate as she was, she somehow seemed even more beautiful to him.

"Nicci, can you help him?" Kahlan asked, looking past the Sovereign to the dark sorceress behind him.

Nicci immediately pushed past the Sovereign, squatting down before the injured man. "What is your name?" she kindly inquired.

"Jamin…" he breathed heavily, still trying to catch his breath.

"Jamin, I'm Nicci," she said. "I'm just going to see what is wrong, alright?"

The young man slowly nodded his head as Nicci allowed her magic to wash over him, relief seeming to fill his face as he wearily sagged against Kahlan for support.

"If this is how you treat your workers, then I refuse to have any dealings with Kandahar," Richard heatedly bit out as he leapt to his feet, his raptor gaze narrowed on the Sovereign.

"Lord Rahl, I assure you that this is an isolated incident. This is not at all how things are run here,"  
>Iowan swore to him, not backing down from the heated glare of the Seeker despite the sudden chill that shivered down his spine.<p>

"I hope for your sake that is true because if I find any more abuse going on around here, I will not hesitate to send D'Haran soldiers to occupy your city to ensure that people are being treated properly here."

The Sovereign felt the tiny hairs stand up on the back of his neck with his words, with the deadly intent that he knew the Lord Rahl's words held. No one was ever going to come into his city and tell him how to run things.

"I swear to you that this will never happen again and my men will be dealt with harshly for their actions," Iowan replied through gritted teeth as he turned his own growing anger on his soldiers. "Davit, escort these four to Captain Illes immediately. They are hereby relieved of their duties until further notice. I will deal with them later."

"Aye, Sovereign," Davit bowed before turning to the four offenders.

"How's that?" Nicci asked, placing a comforting hand on the man's shoulder.

"Much better," Jamin weakly smiled.

"What was it, Nicci?" Kahlan questioned her.

"Several badly broken ribs, some old but some fresh. It was causing him great difficulty with breathing," she informed them as she stood to her feet, brushing her hands off on her skirt.

Desperate to make her see that this wasn't his fault, Iowan stepped toward Kahlan to help her up, but was brought to an abrupt halt by Lord Rahl who stepped in front of him. The Sovereign quickly took several steps back, drawing in his fuming jealousy and anger. It would do him no good right now to lose control. He was already on shaky ground without making things worse with Richard Rahl.

Richard stepped in before Iowan could get to his wife, not wanting him near her for any reason. His suspicions about the Sovereign were growing, solidifying the sense of uneasiness that had settled over him since arriving here. Reaching down, he gently gripped her arm, helping her up off the ground as Nicci wrapped an arm around Jamin, assisting him to his feet as well.

"You know, you probably shouldn't be jumping into the middle of a scuffle like that in your condition," he softly chided her with a frown, his forehead creased with worry. His voice was scolding but his eyes were filled with love and admiration.

"You're the one who caused my condition, remember?" she softly murmured to him, amusement suddenly lighting her face and momentarily replacing the anger that had just been there a moment ago.

Richard groaned softly with her words, attempting to subdue his desire to kiss her. Now was definitely not the time or place. He had almost forgotten how willing his wife was to throw herself into danger without second thought. Now that she was with child again, she was going to have to be even more careful. There was no longer just herself to worry about.

"I am truly sorry that this happened," Iowan apologized, trying his best to ease the tension that blanketed the air. "Andreas, please see to it Jamin makes it safely home and that he is well taken care of. If he needs anything, make sure that it is seen to immediately."

"Yes, Sovereign," Andreas bowed.

"Andreas?" Richard called with a tilt of his head.

"My Lord?"

"You're Sachin's nephew?"

"I am, my Lord," Andreas replied with the same familiar smile that reminded Richard of Sachin.

"He told me all about you when I met him last night," Richard told him. "He is very proud of you and your new post as personal guard to the Sovereign."

"Yes, my Lord," Andreas bowed his head again. "I hope to make my family proud, sir."

"I can tell that you already have."

"Thank you, my Lord," Andreas bowed before wrapping an arm around Jamin to help him to a horse.

"Now, if you would please come with me, I would like to show you our extraordinary find," Iowan announced, trying to divert everyone's attention away from the awkward incident. He just hoped that what they had unearthed here would quell any lingering outrage Lord Rahl and Kahlan had over Jamin's unfortunate abuse.

Iowan didn't want them thinking that things like this happened all the time. Neither did he want D'Haran troops occupying his city, dictating how things should be done and what he could or could not do. He had worked tenaciously for what he had accomplished, what Kandahar had become. He was not about to let it fall into the Lord Rahl's hands.

There were times when some of the workers just needed a little encouragement to keep up the pace. There was nothing wrong with pushing his workers to be as productive as was humanly possible. Hopefully Lord Rahl would see the fruits of their labors and agree that sometimes force was necessary in order to achieve success.

Following the Sovereign, Richard saw a makeshift table set up with several rocks lying on top. Next to the table were two men. One was a large hulk of a man with dark blond hair. His arms were huge, his skin well tanned. He was obviously Duncan, the chief supervisor that Iowan had mentioned.

Talking to him was another man, his identity Richard didn't know yet. He was a little shorter than Duncan and much thinner. He wore a dark cloak with the hood pulled over his head, veiling his face from them.

"Lord Rahl, I'd like you to meet my chief supervisor Duncan," Iowan introduced. "And this is my cousin, Nolan."

Duncan bowed his head, Nolan following suit, careful not to reveal his face to them. "It's a great honor to meet the man who not only defeated Darken Rahl, but the powerful Keeper as well," Nolan greeted him, keeping his head bowed.

"I only did what was necessary to protect life," Richard humbly replied, dipping his head slightly in an attempt to see the man's face. He didn't like not being able to see into the eyes of those he spoke with. A person's eyes told things that words seldom did.

"And this is the Mother Confessor, Lady Kahlan Amnell Rahl," Iowan proudly presented, his eyes brightening as he turned his attention to the woman standing beside him.

"It is a privilege to meet the last living Confessor," Nolan ominously greeted her. "Hopefully, this discovery will help protect your existence."

Kahlan felt her blood turn cold with his words, the way that she felt his eyes roaming over her despite not being able to see his entire face. There was something about him that seemed almost familiar. It made her heart race.

"It's a pleasure," Kahlan softly murmured, her forehead creasing.

"And this is their close friend, Sister Nicci," Iowan continued with his introductions.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well," Nolan bowed his head even further. "I hope that you will enjoy your stay here in Kandahar."

Nicci smiled despite the unease that crept over her. There was something about this man that immediately set her on edge. Maybe it was the mystery surrounding their discovery or the way that Nolan kept his face partially hidden. Either way, she was not impressed with how things were going here so far.

"Is this what you wanted us to see? A rock?" Richard questioned the Sovereign as he picked up a rock lying on the crude table. Turning it over in his hand, he was surprised at how heavy it was despite its small size.

"Yes, I think you will be quite surprised by what we have discovered about these special rocks," Iowan proudly said, crossing his arms against his chest. "Duncan, why don't you and Nolan explain? You've worked the hardest at overseeing this."

"I won't go into all of the tiresome details of how we came across this special rock," Duncan began, his deep voice suddenly full of excitement. "It's what this rock can become that is the real marvel.

"At first we thought that it was just ordinary rock, but the Sovereign noticed something different about it," Duncan continued, picking up a red rock in his hand and turning it so their guests could see what he was talking about.

"Sovereign Aerona noticed these shimmering thick black veins running through the rock," he told them, pointing at one of the veins with a large finger. "It took a lot of trial and error, but we were finally able to extract some of that mineral from the rock."

"So what exactly does the black mineral do?" Richard asked, looking down at the rock he held in his hand, his finger rubbing lightly across it.

"It's not what it can do alone but it does once it is combined with metal," Nolan replied as he produced a dagger from inside of his cloak.

Richard's eyes immediately narrowed at the sight of Nolan brandishing a large dagger. Studying the weapon, it was unlike anything that he'd ever seen before. It was similar to the ones that Kahlan used and yet very different. The hilt was silver, the blade black like coal and yet held a gleam to it that glistened in the sun.

Nolan suddenly flipped the weapon in his hand, holding it by the blade and offering it to the Seeker. Richard warily took the dagger by the hilt, his eyes searching the shadowed face that offered it to him. He cast a glance at Iowan. The Sovereign's face was beaming with satisfaction as he watched Richard take the dagger.

Kahlan drew closer to Richard as he turned the weapon over in his hands, testing its weight and balance. It was unlike anything she had ever seen either. She watched as her husband gripped the handle tightly in his hand, wary of what the dagger could do.

There had to be some magical property about this special rock, something that made this weapon more deadly than any other dagger. It gave her chills to think what it might be.

"What can this dagger do that others can't?" Richard finally asked, surprised at how light it was, at how well the weapon had been made.

"It draws power from the death that it causes, instilling great power in the one who wields it," Nolan informed them, his voice deeply ominous.

"How did you discover it could do this?" Kahlan asked, suddenly alarmed by the powerful magic the dagger possessed.

"It's not what you think, Kahlan," Iowan quickly replied, coming to stand close to her to ease her mind. "It was not used on innocent people, but on those who had been sentenced to death for their crimes."

"And what happens to the one who uses it? Does he lose that power after he sheaths the weapon or does it continue to empower him?" Richard questioned the Sovereign, his own panic intensifying as the consequences of this flooded his mind.

"It stays within him, aiding him for the next time he needs to use it," Nolan responded. "It helps him become even more powerful, more skillful in battle, not as easy to defeat."

"So he becomes invincible," Kahlan muttered to herself as she suddenly took the weapon from Richard.

"How many of these weapons have you made so far?" Richard asked.

"At least a dozen or more," Iowan boasted, pleased with what they had accomplished here. He was certain that Kahlan would be most impressed with him.

"Do you realize how very dangerous this could be?" Richard demanded to know, his alarm intensifying.

"It can help you in your rule of D'Hara," Iowan told him, stunned by his reaction. "Can you imagine the power your soldiers would have with their weapons infused with this kind of powerful magic? We could provide anything you needed – swords, daggers, knives, spears. The possibilities are endless."

"And what would happen if it fell into the wrong hands?" Kahlan asked, turning to face Iowan.

The Sovereign was suddenly struck by the horror he saw permeating her bright blue eyes. It wasn't the deep admiration that he had expected. "It won't, Kahlan," he adamantly promised her. "I assure you that every weapon made here would be just for you and your personal protection, for use as you saw fit. No one else will ever be able to get these weapons."

Iowan stared into her fearful eyes, completely taken aback by her response to his successful find. This was not at all what he had expected from her. He had imagined something so different from this. She was supposed to be filled with admiration and warmth towards him, not fear.

"What if a shipment is stolen on the way to the People's Palace? What if one of your workers decides to steal some for himself or decides to sell it to our enemies?" Kahlan suggested, her voice rising, her mind still reeling from the ramifications of all this.

Seeing that things were not going as his cousin had planned, Nolan abruptly pushed the hood of his cloak back, revealing his face. "Maybe your enemies are already here," he interrupted with a sneer on his lips.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"I don't like this one bit."

"Cara…please let me explain. I…" Garren gently began, knowing that he was in for a huge battle. Facing the Enalaroans and the Ta'Niah suddenly seemed much more preferable to facing his wife right now.

"Why do you have to be the one to go?" she demanded to know, placing her hands on her hips, a scowl already forming on her lips.

"Because Richard left us in charge of the People's Palace while they're gone," Garren calmly told her. "I'm the one who needs to lead our men to stop the fighting going on up there before it gets any more out of control than it already has. We can't allow this to spill over into neighboring towns or regions."

"And why can't Holland go?" she nodded towards the other man in the room as she looked past Garren to the Commander lingering casually by the door, attempting to stay out of the argument.

"I told Garren that I would take our men up there, but he insisted that he lead them," Holland revealed to her, receiving a glare from his friend.

"Thank you, Holland," Garren replied through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, Garren, but I am not about to have Cara furious with me when it was your decision," Holland shrugged his shoulders, his eyes dancing with amusement. He knew Cara and he did not want to come face to face with her agiels. "I value my life and I'd like to keep it."

"Cara, Holland needs to stay here to protect the Palace while I'm gone," he explained to her.

"You can protect the Palace while Holland goes," she insisted, her green eyes darkening with her simmering anger, knowing deep down that she wasn't going to be able to talk him out of this.

"Holland knows the Palace much better than I do as well as the area surrounding it. He can quickly get the men organized if there is an attack," he attempted to plead his case and make her see the reality of it. "It makes better sense if I am the one who lead the troops."

"I'm going with you," Cara announced, crossing her arms and challenging him to make her stay behind.

"Cara, you are not going with me," he adamantly replied, shaking his head as he came to stand before her. "You need to stay here and care for Paige and Priya. We promised to care for them and protect them for Richard and Kahlan while they were gone."

Cara heaved a sigh, averting her eyes to the side. She ground her teeth as she searched her mind for a way to talk him out of leaving. She felt her heart clench tightly in her chest with the thought of him heading straight into danger like that. She had heard rumors over the years about the Enalaroans and the Ta'Niah, none of it pleasant. They were both deadly tribes in their own right, one just as bad as the other.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go make sure that preparations are under way," Holland suddenly announced, quickly excusing himself to allow them some time alone.

"Cara, I have to do this…" he said after a long moment.

"I know," she softly replied, a knot forming in her throat. She swallowed hard, pushing back the emotions that were suddenly swimming inside of her.

"It's going to be alright…I promise, Cara," he murmured, brushing his knuckles along her cheek as he gazed into her eyes.

Cara threw herself into him, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his shirt. She had just found the love and the life that she had never thought that she would have. She felt as though she was on the verge of losing it all now.

Tightening his hold on her, Garren leaned down and kissed the top of her head. He breathed deeply, inhaling her scent and searing it into his memory to take with him. He couldn't get enough of her, wanting to take as much of her with him wherever he went.

Cara suddenly drew back. "How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know," he shook his head. "I would imagine a week at most, but it could take longer. It just depends on bad things have gotten by the time we arrive there."

"I still hate this idea," she frowned. "How soon do you leave?"

"In the morning…at first light."

"I'm sending Mord'Sith with you. They'll be able to help protect you against whatever magic they may have."

"I promise I'll come back to you, Cara," he resolutely replied, cupping her face.

"You better," she glared menacingly at him. "Don't you dare make me come up there after you. It won't be pleasant when I find you."

Garren chuckled softly as he brushed her hair behind her ear. "I wouldn't dream of it," he murmured, kissing her softly.

He pulled her tightly against him as he kissed her, never wanting to let her go. He wanted to take her with him more than anything, but at the same time he feared for her safety. He didn't know what exactly he was going to be riding into, but he knew that danger was brewing and set to explode at any time.

"Since you're obviously determined to leave me behind then I think you had better make it up to me tonight," she breathed against his lips, her eyes roaming over his handsome face.

"I plan on making it up to you several times tonight if I have my way," he huskily replied as he began to kiss along her throat, his fingers sliding up into her hair.

"Good…because it'll have to hold you over until you return," she replied, tilting her head back. The feel of his body pressed against hers, his lips and tongue stroking her skin was making her flush with need. "You had better not find company in any of my Sisters while you're gone or I will hunt you down and personally eviscerate you like a gar."

"You're the only Mord'Sith I have ever wanted," he promised her as he smiled against her lips, kissing her once more before releasing his hold on her. "Now, I better go get ready to leave. I'll be back in a little bit."

Just then, Zedd flew into the room, his robes fluttering wildly about him. He was breathing hard, a panic-stricken look on his wrinkled face.

"Zedd, what's wrong?" Garren asked, his forehead creased with concern.

"I'm afraid it's what I had feared and then some," he growled, a map gripped tightly in his hand.

"What is it, Zedd?" Cara warily asked him.

"I followed the magical signature of the Quillian to the south wing of the Palace. The corridor abruptly ended but I managed to find a secret door that led to a hidden room that's not even on this blasted map," he explained, raising the map fisted tightly in his hand and shaking it at them.

"The room was highly unusual, unlike anything I've ever seen before. There was strange gold writing covering the walls. I don't quite know what to make of it. I'm going to have to go back down there and investigate some more, but there is something about that room that is highly significant. I just don't know what it is yet."

"Did you find the Quillian there?" Cara pressed, anxious for him to get to the point. He always seemed to take the long route in explaining things.

"No, that's what has me so upset," Zedd fumed as he began to pace back and forth before them. "In the middle of the room was a large dais. Past the dais was a massive stone door set in the far wall," he told them, his eyes growing distant as he tried to process what he had found. "The stone door led to a narrow stairway that eventually led outside."

"What?" Cara asked with a frown, suddenly realizing where this was going.

"The Quillian was never hidden here inside of the Palace or in the tunnels beneath," Zedd spat out. "It was stolen. Someone took the Quillian with Kahlan's Confessor magic."

XXX

Nicci stared in shock at the man now revealed before them. She didn't think that it could have been possible. Not after what she had done to him three months ago. There was no way for him to have survived. Not even a Mord'Sith could have been able to bring him back.

The sound of Nicci's gasp caught Richard's attention before Nolan's words had truly sunk in. The Seeker's hand immediately found the hilt of his weapon, the familiar ring of his sword filling the air. The blade glinted brightly in the afternoon sun as he clutched it tightly in his hands, prepared to stop whatever Nolan had planned.

"Callas!" Nicci hissed, her hands balling into fists at the sight of the wizard.

"No, it's Nolan," he corrected her with a vicious sneer. "You killed my twin brother Callas. And now you're going to pay for his death."

Nicci raised her hands, but not before Nolan released a powerful blast, knocking the sorceress several feet back on the ground, her head hitting a rock and leaving her unconscious. The wizard abruptly turned as Richard approached, releasing a powerful blast at him as well.

Richard hit the ground hard, landing on his back and knocking the wind from his lungs. Before he even had time to regain his bearings, Nolan was there, kneeling over him and grabbing him by the throat as he unleashed his power into the Seeker. Richard's eyes instantly swirled from warm brown to black as midnight in that brief moment.

"Command me, Master," Richard pleaded as he quickly scrambled up onto his knees, his sword still clutched tightly in his hand.

"Richard!" Kahlan screamed in horror as she began to run towards him. She was quickly pulled back by a strong arm suddenly circling around her waist.

"No, Kahlan!" Iowan cried, lifting her off the ground and dragging her back.

"Let me go!" Kahlan growled as she clawed at Iowan's grip around her waist, her rage suddenly roaring to life. "We have to stop him! He's a Confessor!"

"I wasn't born one, Kahlan, but I am now thanks to Darken Rahl stripping you of your magic," Nolan taunted. "I guess I have you to thank for that."

"No…it…it can't be…" Kahlan gasped.

"Oh but it is," the wizard sneered at her. "Seeker, seize the Mother Confessor! No one will be allowed to escape!"

Kahlan was stunned as some of the soldiers standing guard around the cavern suddenly drew their swords and began coming towards them. Richard immediately obeyed as well, jumping to his feet, his sword gripped tightly in his hand. There was a cold, detached look in his dark eyes, one that made her internally shudder. It was as if he could see her and yet he didn't recognize her.

"Richard, don't do this!" Kahlan cried as she suddenly broke free from Iowan's hold on her. She couldn't leave her husband. She had to try and save him. "Richard, it's me… it's Kahlan. I'm your wife!"

Richard's eyes were locked solely on her, his chest heaving as he came towards her. Deadly intent pervaded his every move, his body corded tight with determination to get to her. But it wasn't the intense look that he had when he was desperate to save her from harm, the fear for her that flooded his eyes whenever she was in danger.

This was steadfast obedience to please the one that now owned his soul. His free will, the man that she loved was no more. She knew that he would do whatever it took to take her prisoner. He was confessed. He couldn't help but obey his master even if there had been a small part of him that was still hers.

But she knew now as she stared into the brown eyes that knew her so intimately that she had just lost him.

Seeing some of their fellow comrades abruptly turning against the Sovereign, more soldiers began racing towards the fight, moving in to protect their leader against the sudden revolt. Drawing their swords, they quickly stepped between Iowan and Kahlan, ready to protect their Sovereign and the Lady Rahl with their lives.

"Run, Kahlan!" Iowan yelled at her, seizing her arm.

"Richard!" she screamed, fighting against the Sovereign's hold on her.

"Kahlan, it's too late! He belongs to Nolan now!" he shouted at her, dragging her away from the violent battle that had suddenly erupted all around them.

Swords clashed, steel against steel, as soldiers fought against fellow soldiers, not knowing who was on what side but knowing that their leader was in trouble. Racing towards Kahlan, Richard cursed as he was brought to an abrupt stop by several men bent on keeping him from reaching his prey.

He yelled in fury, spinning on his heel with a sneer on his face, slicing with his sword as he dispensed with one soldier after another, all the while keeping an eye on Kahlan as she fled. He gritted his teeth, growling in heated anger as he watched her being dragged away by the Sovereign, the soldiers keeping him from getting to her.

Enraged, he turned and thrust his sword, his blade easily slicing through the abdomen of one man before being unleashed upon another. One man was eliminated by his weapon, another one swiftly following him to the same deadly fate. His blade was coated with the blood and yet still more soldiers came to stop him.

Casting a glance over her shoulder as she ran, Richard locked eyes with her at that moment, shoving a dead soldier off of his sword with his boot. He was almost like a wild animal unleashed upon humanity as men fell dead at his feet. He was fighting with a ferocity that caused her to shiver, his intent gaze fixated solely on her.

She had seen that heated look in his eyes countless times but it had never been directed at her, but anyone trying to hurt her. It almost dropped her to her knees knowing that that fierce rage was now being turned upon her.

He was going to come for her. She knew in that moment that she was going to have to face him one way or another. And when she did, she had no idea how she was ever going to be able to fight him.

She was suddenly drawn from her tormented thoughts when an arrow suddenly whizzed past her head, landing just in front her. Stopping short, she turned to find soldiers lined up on a ridge behind them, crossbows pointed in their direction. Arrows began raining down upon them as they raced towards their horses.

She couldn't believe that this was happening. It was completely insane. It was as if the Underworld had just erupted right here in a thick sea of blood and dirt, chaos spinning violently around them.

Hearing Iowan cry out in pain, Kahlan looked at him in time to see him grab his shoulder, an arrow protruding from his back. He staggered as he ran, nearly falling to the ground.

"Iowan!" Kahlan cried as she wrapped an arm around him.

"We have to get out of here," Iowan insisted.

Grabbing the reins of her horse, Kahlan hoisted herself up into the saddle, following Iowan as they rode for the city. Casting a glance over her shoulder, she could see Richard still fighting the men who were trying to stop him.

His eyes met hers in that brief moment, the look of rage in his face shattering her heart. He screamed for her, her name filling her ears as she turned away from him. Tears pooled in her eyes as they made their way toward the city gates, not certain where they were going to go. There was no telling how many others Nolan had confessed since coming to Kandahar.

Kahlan felt a tight knot twist painfully in the pit of her stomach, nausea washing through her, this time for an entirely different reason. Her life had just been taken from her once again. The pounding of her horse's hooves mirrored the hammering of her heart as she fought to catch her breath.

Nolan now had her Confessor's magic and her husband. How would she ever be able to get either of them back?

Richard panted hard, his nostrils flaring as he finished off the last of the soldiers. He leaned over wiping the blood from his blade on the uniform of his fallen victim before wiping the splatter from his face. He surveyed the carnage that lay scattered at his feet as he heaved for air, countless bodies bloody and broken surrounding him.

He immediately began scanning the direction that Kahlan had been heading with Iowan when they had escaped on horseback. He had to get to her, bring her to his master as he had been ordered to. He had failed him. He would not fail him again.

"You let them escape!" Nolan sneered at the Seeker as he raced towards him.

"Please forgive me, Master," Richard shamefully hung his head as he sheathed his sword. "Give me another chance. I swear that I will not fail you again."

"You had better not," Nolan scowled. "I want Kahlan and Iowan found and brought to me at once."

"Thank you for allowing me another chance, my Lord. It is an honor to serve you," Richard bowed his head. "Where do you wish for me to start?"

"They won't go back to the Palace," Nolan considered for a moment. "You'll have to start searching the city. Turn it upside down if you have to, but I want them found. They cannot be allowed to leave Kandahar."

"I only wish to please you," the Seeker quickly responded, fearful of his master's displeasure. "I will find Kahlan and the Sovereign. I will bring them to you once - dead or alive."

"No!" Nolan heatedly replied, pointing a finger at the Seeker. "I want them both alive. I don't care what state they are in when you bring them to me as long as they are alive. I have plans for them as well."

Richard obediently bowed his head, relieved to have been granted another chance to please his master. The weight of failure still lingered, fueling his resolve to fulfill his master's wishes. His wife and the Sovereign would not escape him again.

"At least we still have her," Nolan huffed, nodding in the direction of the sorceress still lying unconscious on the ground. "Duncan, bring Sister Nicci back to the Palace. I have very special plans just for her."

"Yes, my Lord," Duncan humbly bowed his head before turning to retrieve the injured sorceress. "I also want this mess cleaned up. Everyone else return back to work. We still have more excavating to do. I want as many weapons made as possible. I have a war to start and I plan on being the side that wins."

Making his way to his horse with the Seeker and Duncan in tow, Nolan was actually quite pleased with how things had turned out. He had confessed Lord Rahl, bringing him under his supreme control and had captured the most powerful sorceress to have ever lived.

Now, he only needed to track down his cousin and the Mother Confessor. Once he had confessed them, he could finally begin his plans to take over the People's Palace as well.

This had only been the beginning.


	15. Chapter 15

**Really appreciate those of you who read and take time to leave a review! Thanks for your support! :)**

**Chapter 15**

Riding back into the safety of Kandahar, Kahlan could hardly see through the wash of tears that veiled her eyes, could barely catch her breath because of the intense ache in her chest. She hated herself for leaving Richard behind like she had knowing that he was in danger, but there wasn't much she could have done in the midst of the chaos that had suddenly erupted around them.

She was going to have to come up with some sort of plan to rescue Richard as well as Nicci, not to mention get her magic back. She would learn to live without her magic if she had to, but she couldn't allow it to stay with Nolan. In the hands of the wrong person like Nolan…the possible ramifications made her shudder.

She could feel the eyes of everyone staring at her as they rode through the streets, but she paid them no attention. Their curiosity was of no importance to her. All that mattered to her was saving Richard. Everything else paled mightily in comparison to rescuing the man who held her heart.

Kahlan looked at Iowan leading her through the streets, noticing the blood that stained his coat from where the arrow had struck him. She knew that they were going to have to find some place to hide for now so she could take care of his wound and come up with a plan.

They couldn't go back to the Palace. Spirits only knew how many people Nolan had confessed since arriving here.

Suddenly turning down a side street, Kahlan continued to follow Iowan, hoping that she wasn't being led into another trap. Rage pounded through her with what had happened. She should've been able to see this coming even without her magic, should have tried to prevent it, done something…anything except abandon him.

She placed a hand on her abdomen as she thought about the child that she carried, the precious life that she and Richard had made. Her heart constricted with the thought, nausea still roiling around inside of her. She wanted to vomit, but couldn't afford to take the time.

She was being hunted by her own husband now.

Tears blurred her eyes again with the thoughts and emotions storming inside of her. She bit her bottom lip in an attempt to stifle the sob rising in her throat. She had to find a way to get him back and the only way to do that was to kill Nolan.

Kahlan looked up at the sky growing black overhead, rain beginning to fall as Iowan led her through the back streets of Kandahar, but she had no idea where he was taking her. Leaning down, she grabbed her dagger, removing it from her boot and fisting it tightly. She was going to make certain that he paid for his part in this.

Thunder grumbled as lighting lit up the distant sky. Approaching what appeared to be the back side of the stables, she shivered as the rain began to fall harder, her white dress clinging to her. She didn't care about herself, though. She just wanted Richard back.

Iowan suddenly turned towards her, his face filled with worry as he pressed a single finger to his lips, signaling her to keep quiet. He silently dismounted from his horse, taking the reins in his hands as he carefully pressed himself against a wall of the stable.

Kahlan quickly followed suit, taking the reins and leading her horse closer to Iowan's. She tightened her grip on her weapon, her hand slippery from the rain. Her hair fell in her face, clinging to her shoulders and neck.

Water ran in rivulets down her face and chest as she silently watched and waited. Seconds ticked by like an eternity as Iowan scanned the area, making certain that they were alone. She rubbed her arm in an effort to warm herself, but still couldn't keep from shivering.

Lightning suddenly streaked across the sky, thunder clapping violently overhead, causing her to involuntarily jump at the sound.

Iowan finally motioned for her to follow him, leading her through the rear entrance to the stables. Kahlan clenched her jaw, fighting the urge to run him through with her dagger. She would play along for now.

She followed him into an abandoned stall in the back, relieved to finally be inside. Iowan quickly led their horses inside as well, shutting and locking the door behind them.

He released a ragged breath as he sank down to the straw covered ground beneath him. Kahlan watched him as he leaned forward, drawing his knees up and holding his head in his hands. For a brief moment, she felt a twinge of sympathy for the man, for all that he was losing.

But then she remembered Richard and how she had just lost him as well as their future together, her daughters losing their father and her fury burned like a raging fire through her veins once more.

She trembled as she stood watching him, trying to decide whether to run for help or go after Nolan by herself. Either way, she knew that they were in a great deal of trouble.

She slowly turned her back to him as tears threatened to take over again. She hung her head, the weight of her anguish crushing her. She fisted her free hand, pressing it up between her breasts in an effort to ease the pain that throbbed so deeply inside of her.

She was startled when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She spun around on him, her fury begging to be unleashed as she pointed her dagger at the Sovereign.

Iowan immediately threw his hands up in front of him as he slowly backed away, but her blade kept following him until she had him pinned against the stable wall. Anguish permeated her face, rage clouded her eyes. Her chest was heaving as she gritted her teeth. He knew she was on the verge of losing control, logic quickly becoming a fleeting thing. If he didn't proceed carefully, he would definitely lose his life right here.

"Kahlan…you have to listen to me…" Iowan gently began, his gaze flickering between her flaming blue eyes and the dagger she had fisted in her hand.

"I'm tired of listening," she seethed like a deadly volcano about to explode. A wave of dizziness abruptly swept through her making her almost lose her balance, but she forced herself to stay upright.

"Are you alright?" he asked, noticing the sudden change in her expression.

"Don't worry about me," she spat out. "You need to worry about yourself right now."

"I had nothing to do with this," he vehemently insisted, his hands still held up before him.

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" she glowered at him. "You invited us out here, put on a grand display, then lured us out to the caverns where your cousin was waiting for us who just happened to have my magic and I'm supposed to believe that you had nothing to do with it?"

"Kahlan, I swear on my life that I did not know what Nolan had been planning," he told her, suddenly feeling so vulnerable, so unlike the Sovereign of Kandahar. He was hiding out in a stall in the stable like a common thug. "I don't even know how he suddenly got the power of confession."

Kahlan appraised him for a long moment, attempting to quell the rage that was threatening to steal her judgment. She couldn't afford to be led by her emotions right now, not when Richard's life hung in the balance.

"He has my magic," Kahlan softly admitted as she slowly lowered her dagger.

"What? How is that possible?"

"Darken Rahl used a Quillian to steal my magic three months ago. It's been missing ever since then," she told him as she slowly turned away from him. She bent over to replace her dagger in her boot, pulling her wet hair out of her face.

"Nolan must have been at the People's Palace with Callas and Darken Rahl," he replied as he tried to process it all. "He must have stolen the Quillian and took your powers when Nicci killed Callas."

"Yes…it appears so…" she replied, hugging herself in an attempt to hold herself together. "And now he's confessed Richard and probably half of Kandahar by now."

Kahlan couldn't begin to believe that this was truly happening. Not only had she lost her powers, but she had lost her husband as well. And now her magic was possessed by a powerful wizard.

"We have to get out of here…now, before Nolan finds us," Iowan shook his head at where this was all heading. There was no place they could go now, no place to hide. They had to leave.

"No, I am not leaving," Kahlan adamantly said, spinning on her heel. "I am not leaving Richard."

"Kahlan, we have no choice," Iowan replied, reaching out and grabbing her by the shoulders. "Who knows how many people Nolan has confessed? We can't trust anyone here. We have to run while we still have a chance."

"You can run if you want, but I will not leave Richard behind," she hissed, her blue eyes flashing with deadly resolve.

"And I can't leave you here to try to fend for yourself," he scowled.

"I'm far from helpless."

"You don't have the magic of confession anymore," he reminded her. "How do you plan on taking down a powerful wizard who not only possesses your magic but has full control over the Seeker?"

"I can get through to him. I know I can," she angrily replied.

"How can you possibly get through to a confessed man? You of all people know how impossible that is. Richard Rahl is no longer in control of his will or his mind. Everything he does, everything that he thinks and feels is for Nolan now. You are dead to him."

Kahlan internally flinched with his words. Richard was lost to her. She no longer meant anything to him. She was nothing more to him than just a mere woman, one who stood in his master's way. It felt like a dagger twisting in her gut as she remembered the dead look in his eyes, the warm brown eyes that once held so much love for her.

Swallowing hard, Kahlan could barely think over the sound of the hammering of her heart as she turned her back to him. Rain pounded heavily on the roof above her, thunder crashing and causing the horses to become skittish. She placed a reassuring hand on the nose of her horse, softly stroking its mane to calm the animal as well as herself.

The sudden sound of voices caused her to turn back to Iowan, his eyes growing large in fear as he stared back at her. He cautiously slid along the wall towards the door of the stall as he pulled out one of the magical daggers he had hidden in his coat.

Kahlan kept a reassuring hand on her horse in an attempt to keep it quiet. They couldn't afford to be found just yet. She needed time to think, to figure out how to save Richard and get her magic back.

She held her breath, sending up a silent prayer to the spirits as they waited. She could hear men talking and laughing, the sound of their boots scuffing along the floor steadily growing louder. Kahlan carefully leaned over, her hand finding the hilt of her dagger as her eyes remained fixed on the door.

Iowan was breathing heavily as he adjusted his grip on his weapon. He cast a furtive glance at Kahlan, witnessing the strength that encompassed her entire countenance. Even without her magic, she truly was a powerful woman, one that should never be underestimated.

"Where do you think they went?"

"I don't know, but we better find them soon or we'll be in trouble."

Kahlan looked up at Iowan, his pale blue eyes suddenly hardening the closer the voices got. She silently shifted towards the other side of the stall door, prepared to eliminate the threat in order to get to Richard and Nolan.

She didn't care what she had to do or who she had to eliminate. She was going to get her husband back and no one was going to stand in her way.

"I don't see anything back here. Let's check out in the pasture. Maybe Tobias took the horses out there."

Iowan leaned his head back against the wall of the stall as he released the breath he'd been holding, relief washing through his face as the stable gradually grew quiet once again. Rain continued to beat against the stable as they waited for several more minutes, making sure that they were alone once more.

The Sovereign groaned as he moved his arm, his shoulder stiffening from the wound the arrow had caused. He inhaled sharply, grabbing his shoulder.

"Come…I should take a look at your wound…" Kahlan softly replied with a frown as she replaced her dagger. Although enraged with the situation, she couldn't sit back and allow him to suffer.

Iowan slowly nodded, sinking into the straw as he began to unbutton his coat. Grabbing a water skin from her horse, she settled down beside him, her mind still racing with thoughts of Richard.

XXX

The sound of galloping horses rang through the air like roiling thunder. People paused in the street, staring in confusion at the sudden intrusion, others scattering in an attempt to escape the flurry of chaos that had suddenly stormed into the city with the coming rains.

Nolan led the way, followed closely by Richard and Duncan and a dozen confessed Kandaharan soldiers. He wanted to get to the Palace and take it over before Iowan got there. He doubted that his cousin would even try, but he couldn't take that chance.

He smiled to himself, relishing in the power that he could feel simmering in his core, waiting to be called upon. It was exhilarating to know that he was not only a powerful wizard but a Confessor now as well. He smirked as he remembered the look of horror that had filled Kahlan's face when he had confessed her husband, when she realized that he now possessed her magic.

The moment had been better than he had dreamed it could be. Pulling up his horse before the Palace, he wiped the rain from his face before dismounting.

"My Lord, please allow me to continue the hunt for Kahlan and Iowan," Richard pleaded, his gaze intense. "I swear that I will not fail you again."

"I hope that you won't, Richard," Nolan replied with a clipped tone. "You don't want to know what happens if you do fail me."

Richard lowered his head in shame, angry with himself for failing his master. All he wanted to do was to please him, to do everything that he had commanded him. It was his only goal in life, the only thing that he wanted now. His thoughts were filled with nothing but ways to please his master. And right now, bringing him Kahlan Amnell Rahl would bring his master the most joy.

In his head, Richard knew that Kahlan was his wife and that he had loved her at one point in time, but other than that he felt nothing at all towards her. He no longer felt the love that they had once shared, memories spent with her now some distant thing like a hazy dream that was completely lost in a sea of utter devotion to Nolan now.

Nothing but his master consumed his mind.

"Duncan, take Sister Nicci to her chambers. I will join you there shortly," Nolan commanded him. "After that, you are going to help me round up Richard's Mord'Sith. I can't have them interfering in my plans."

Just then Mistress Rachel came down the Palace steps followed by her four Sisters. Her brow furrowed at the sight of Nicci unconscious in a man's arms.

"What happened to Sister Nicci?" Rachel asked with growing alarm. "And where is Lady Kahlan?"

"There was a minor accident," Nolan told her. "Nicci will be fine. She just needs to rest right now."

Nolan cast a glance at Richard, giving him a look that told him to play along. Richard immediately brightened with the opportunity to please his master.

"Kahlan went with Iowan to tour more of Kandahar while we brought Nicci back to the Palace to rest," Richard informed them.

"You let Lady Kahlan go alone with Sovereign Aerona?" Rachel questioned him, her gaze narrowing with suspicion, her fingers beginning to play with the gold chain of her agiel.

"Yes, they'll be back soon," Richard replied. "Things have gone very well here. I need you and your Mord'Sith to go out to where Captain Simons is camped with our men. Let him know that we will be leaving the day after tomorrow."

"I will not leave you. I am under strict orders from Mistress Cara," Rachel responded, her icy glare roaming over each of the faces staring back at her.

"Cara is not in charge here. I am," Richard angrily stated. "As your Lord Rahl, I order you and your Sisters to go out with Captain Simons and stay there until I send for you. Do you understand me?"

Mistress Rachel bristled with his tone. He had never once spoken to her in such a manner. She studied him for a long moment, deciding whether to challenge him or not. "As you wish, my Lord," Rachel finally bit out with a frown, raising a hand and motioning for her Sisters to follow her.

Richard watched as the Mord'Sith descended the steps, making their way in the direction of the stables to secure their horses. He was relieved that they had obeyed him. He didn't want to incur any more of his master's anger and disappointment.

"Go begin your search for Kahlan and Iowan," Noland discreetly told him once the Mord'Sith were out of earshot. "I'll be sending out more guards to help you in the search."

"That is not necessary," Richard told him, grinding his teeth at the thought of sharing the glory of bringing their prisoners to his master with anyone else.

"I want them found before they can escape the city," Nolan informed him. "Use whatever force is necessary as long as you bring them to me alive."

"Yes, my Lord," Richard bowed his head as he turned his horse to leave.

He was anxious to find the Mother Confessor and Sovereign. He longed to see the approval in his master's face when he looked at him. That was all that mattered. Everything else was of little significance to him except for Master Nolan.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Leaning against the rough boards, Kahlan wrapped her arms around herself, thankful for the warm blanket that Iowan had been able to find in an adjoining stall. Tilting her head back, she stared out of a high window, watching as lightning outlined the black storm clouds that still blanketed the sky.

Sleep lingered just beyond her reach, taunting her as it tugged relentlessly at her body but the anguish that still gripped her heart wouldn't let her rest, not even for a brief moment.

Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Richard standing before her, the love that he held for her alone gone from his eyes. Her tears would rise to the surface again then, but she swallowed them back, refusing to let them fall.

She had racked her brain for most of the night for a way to save Richard, to find Nolan. She knew that her best option would be to get to Nicci. She was the most powerful sorceress alive and could fend off an attack by a wizard like Nolan. If she could free her, then Nicci would be able to stop him, releasing Richard from his control.

But how would she find her or even get to her? Nolan was likely keeping her imprisoned within the Palace somewhere under heavy guard. It would take time to search the place, time that Richard didn't have. And that was if Nicci was even still alive.

Kahlan could still hear the sickening crack as Nicci's head had connected with that rock when Nolan had attacked her. She sincerely hoped that she was alright and not just because she needed her help to free Richard from Nolan's confession, but because she found herself growing fond of the sorceress. It was nice to have another woman around, someone that she could talk to.

Bracing herself with her arm, Kahlan shifted only to hiss as pain unexpectedly shot through her. Removing the blanket, she inspected her arm to find the sleeve of her dress torn and stained with blood, a deep gash just above her elbow. Wincing, she put pressure on the wound in a futile attempt to suppress the pain.

She vaguely remembered a sharp pain in her arm when they had been trying to escape at the caverns, but she had paid little attention to it at the time as they raced for their horses, arrows raining down upon them. She had been too distraught over Richard to notice anything else.

Kahlan sighed heavily as she carefully pulled the blanket back over her. Stiffness had settled into every muscle, her bones aching with fatigue. She rubbed her belly trying to soothe the nausea churning inside, but knew that it was no use.

"It'll be alright, little one," she whispered to her baby. "I promise I'll get your daddy back."

Resting her head back against the wall again, she closed her eyes in a futile attempt to get some rest. She listened to the rain as it drummed steadily against the stable, the wind causing the wooden boards to creak and moan in protest. Her mind began to wander to her daughters back home in the People's Palace, wondering how they were.

Spirits, she missed them.

She would give just about anything right then to be able to hold Paige and Priya, to see their beautiful little faces, their eyes shining so bright with life just like Richard's eyes always had.

It also reminded her of Zedd and the fact that he was searching for something that she herself had now found in the most unexpected of places. She never would have guessed that she would find her magic here, possessed by someone else.

For so long they had believed that Darken Rahl had hidden the Quillian or had his wizard Callas hide it before Nicci had killed him. They never knew that Callas had a twin brother or that he had been there with him at the People's Palace.

She vaguely remembered the wizard that had been present while the Quillian had stripped her of every last shred of her magic. He had attempted to calm Darken Rahl when he had returned, enraged that Kahlan had still not recovered from the process.

Kahlan had assumed afterwards that it had been Callas who had been the one in the training room with her. Now, she knew it had been Nolan. She shivered with the memory, knowing now that the man that had taken her husband from her was the same man that had stolen her magic from her months ago.

She abruptly drew a shuddering breath in an attempt to keep her roiling emotions at bay with the thought of her husband, the way that all of the recent events were finally beginning to fall into place.

Richard.

Her thoughts always returned to him, consumed her mind. She feared for him, feared for his safety, his soul, his life. There was no telling what Nolan would do with him or what Richard was capable of doing to her once he found her and Iowan. He was no longer in control of his actions or his emotions.

She wondered where he was at that moment. Was he cold and wet from the rain or warm inside of the Palace, sleeping in the bed they had made love in last night? She wondered if there was even the slightest thought of her in his mind or in his heart other than the sheer determination to find her and bring her to his master.

But she knew better. Richard was confessed. She meant absolutely nothing to him anymore.

Just then, Iowan groaned softly in his sleep, his forehead creasing as he winced. Kahlan reached over and adjusted his blanket around him. His wound had been deep, but had thankfully not been deadly. She had done the best that she could dressing his wound with what little they had, but she knew that he was going to need more attention before it became infected.

"You need to sleep, Kahlan," he softly said without even opening his eyes.

"I can't," she murmured, looking away from him. "I'm worried about Richard."

"He's lost now. There is nothing you can do to save him."

"He is not lost," she bitterly replied, her voice a little more cutting than she had intended. "I can save him."

"You can't go out there. He will capture you and take you to Nolan," he told her, opening his eyes to finally look at her. "And there is no telling what my cousin will do to you then."

Kahlan stared into his pale blue eyes, noticing the fear and the worry that swam there in those depths. He seemed so much different to her somehow now. She wasn't certain if it was because of what had happened or because he was on the verge of losing everything that he had worked so hard for. Either way, she was finding it difficult to be sympathetic when Richard's life was hanging so precariously in the balance.

"I have no choice," she firmly replied. "It's going to be morning soon. I need to leave while it's still dark."

"Where will you go? What will you do?" he quizzed her, sitting forward in attempt to make out her face in the dark.

"I don't know yet, but I know that I can't stay here," she said, suddenly standing to her feet. "I will not abandon Richard."

"Nolan is a powerful wizard, Kahlan. He is very intelligent. He will have thought through everything, every possible outcome, every possible scenario," Iowan informed her as he watched her fold up the blanket. "He's very much like me in that way. I'm afraid it's an Aerona family trait."

"I don't care if he's the most powerful wizard who has ever breathed air," she hissed. "I am going to do everything in my power to save Richard."

"Kahlan, it's dangerous!" he heatedly protested as he leapt to his feet. "I can't let you go out there alone."

"You can't stop me," she snapped. "Richard and I have been through more together in the last three and half years than anyone can possibly begin to understand. We have risked our lives for each other more times than I can count. I love him, Iowan. I am not about to leave him just to save myself."

Iowan stared into her eyes simmering with such intense anger, her jaw clenched tight in absolute defiance. He knew that he was not going to be able to talk her out of it. Not even the Creator herself could.

"We don't even know who we can trust," he finally told her in defeat, knowing that he would follow her anywhere.

"That's a chance I'm going to have to take," she simply replied.

XXX

Riding through the empty streets of Kandahar, Richard was consumed with a burning need to find Kahlan and Iowan. He had spent the majority of the night searching for them with no results. He was growing more desperate with every passing hour, the fear of failing overwhelming him.

It was almost as if the pair of fugitives had completely vanished off the face of the earth. He knew that they couldn't have escaped the city. They had secured all of the gait entrances hours ago. There was no way they could have gotten away. It would only be a matter of time before he found them.

Richard felt his heart swell with the thought, knowing how proud his master would be when he presented them to him. Just the thought of pleasing him made his pulse quicken with anticipation.

He didn't deserve his mater's attention or his praise, but knowing that it was possibly waiting for him if he succeeded pushed him on through the falling rain and the fatigue that had settled into his bones. It was his driving force now, his deepest passion.

Pulling his horse to a sudden stop, Richard leaned on the pummel of his saddle as he continued to scan the streets, waiting and listening for anything that would give away his prey's location. There was no sound except for the falling rain, not even the birds made a noise.

His hand came to rest on the hilt of his sword as his eyes roamed over every tree, every bush, every building as he attempted to peer through the darkness and the shadows that could be concealing them from him.

Guiding Asa down another street, Richard tried to think of where Kahlan would have gone, where Iowan could have possibly taken her. The Sovereign was obviously quite infatuated with her. He was probably hiding her, hoping to keep her for himself. Richard smirked at the thought. Kahlan was his own wife and he didn't even care if she was with another man.

But Richard knew Kahlan better than he knew himself. He knew her love and faithfulness to him, her intelligence and strength. She would not be taken so easily, but he was prepared to do whatever was necessary to bring back to the Palace and his waiting master.

She was a skillful warrior and would fight, fight with her very last breath to save him, but he neither needed nor wanted to be saved. His love and devotion no longer belonged to her, no longer lived and breathed inside of him like it once had. Now it belonged to no one but to his master. Nolan now ruled his heart that had once been owned by his wife.

Kahlan would be forced to accept it or he would have to end her life. It was as simple as that in his mind. He couldn't allow her to harm his master. His anger burned at the thought of her trying to kill Nolan. He would stop her no matter what it took.

Besides, he didn't even believe that she'd be able to fight him. He knew in his mind how very deep her love for him ran even if his heart no longer remembered or cared for her.

Grabbing his water skin, Richard took a long drink, his eyes still riveted on his surroundings. He was filled with deep gratitude to his master for saving him from the life that he'd been living. This was where he belonged – serving his master. This was the highest calling he could've been privileged enough to live.

Dismounting from his horse, he landed in the middle of a large mud puddle, water spraying up around him and further soaking his clothes. He barely even noticed, though. It was an honor to endure the discomforts of life in order to serve the one had captured his soul.

Raking his fingers back through his drenched hair, Richard ground his teeth, his dark gaze narrowing as he scanned the area. The corners of his lips began to curl with sudden excitement as his eyes settled on a stable partially hidden by some trees.

He silently made his way towards the stables, pulling his sword from its scabbard. The soft ring of the sword's release resonated in the air as he moved stealthily among the dark, becoming one with the shifting shadows. He could feel the magic of his weapon as it filtered through his body and filled his veins, intensifying his desperate need to please his master.

He wiped the rain from his eyes as he cautiously drew near, his heart beginning to pound in anticipation. He couldn't wait to return to his master, to see the pleasure that would fill his face when he presented Kahlan and Iowan to him.

He tightened his fingers on his weapon as he slipped inside the barn. The sound of horses softly whinnying and pawing at the ground drifted through the air as he guardedly made his way down the center walkway, prepared for a fight.

Pausing, he peered over the first stall door, scanning the area for any signs of his wife and the Sovereign. A horse whipped its tale in annoyance at him in response to his intrusion, stamping its hooves restlessly. The Seeker silently moved on, checking each stall along the way.

Rain continued to beat on the roof above him, thunder rumbling softly in the distance. The smell of straw and manure filled his nostrils, his clothes wet from the rain sticking to his body as he moved soundlessly through the barn.

His heart was pounding in his ears as he moved like a phantom through the darkness, finding nothing but yet determined none the less. He had a feeling that he couldn't shake, something deep inside of him that told him that she was here. He could practically smell her scent as he cautiously plodded his way towards the back of the stable.

It was a euphoric scent that had forever been imprinted in his heart, one that couldn't even be erased by confession. It was not something that he could forget even though he no longer loved her. She would forever be associated with that scent.

Hearing a soft clanging coming from a stall, Richard smiled to himself. He finally had them.

He quickened his pace, his excitement building as he crept closer. Pressing his back against the wall, he reached out with his sword to carefully push the door open. He felt like time was screeching to a halt as the door slowly creaked on its hinges. He slid one foot forward as he peered around the corner to find two horses munching from a metal trough.

The hand holding the sword quickly fell to his side in heated frustration, his heart sinking in his chest. Cursing under his breath, Richard entered, immediately recognizing Kahlan's horse. He went over, patting its head as he looked for any more signs of their whereabouts.

Spotting something lying in the straw, he walked over to find a blanket, the material stained with blood. He smiled with the find, knowing now that one of them was injured. It would help slow them down at least, allowing him a chance to gain on them.

Finding nothing else, he began to exit the stall only to find a small scrap of white material hooked on a rusty nail protruding from a wooden board. Picking up the material, he immediately recognized it as Kahlan's dress. Turning the small scrap over in his hand, he found blood staining the edge of it.

Kahlan was injured…and they were close by.

XXX

Slipping through the dark, Kahlan did her best to keep her focus on getting Richard back and not on the terror that had flooded her soul. She couldn't bear the thought of going on in life without Richard. It was unimaginable.

She knew in her heart that Richard would want her to try and escape, to get to their army waiting outside of Kandahar's walls and return to the People's Palace. He would want her to save herself, to protect the life that she now carried, but she couldn't do that. They had risked their lives countless times for each other. She would not give up on him. Not now, not ever.

Looking back over her shoulder, Kahlan immediately stopped dead in her tracks. Standing in the shadows was Richard's horse Asa. Tears instantly stung her eyes, her heart beginning to hammer at the sight of the horse that she had given to him as a wedding present.

"Kahlan…come on…" Iowan whispered, intruding on her thoughts. "We have to keep moving before the sun rises."

"It's Richard's horse," she murmured, frozen with anguish. "He…he's here."

"He's not here to help us, Kahlan," he reminded her as he grabbed her hand. "He's come to take us to Nolan."

"I know," she softly replied, a tear suddenly slipping unchecked down her cheek.

Turning, she allowed Iowan to lead her down a side street, away from Richard and the stables. She cast another glance over her shoulder, her gaze lingering on Asa as she turned the corner.

She wanted to free herself from Iowan's hold on her, to run back after him. She was desperate to free him from Nolan's control, to bury herself once more in the safety and warmth of his embrace and to know that he truly loved her in return again.

After everything that they had endured together, all of the hardships and dangers, she'd always had his love to rely on and keep her strong. Even when she had been stripped of her magic and she felt that she had nothing left, Kahlan knew that she would always have Richard's love.

Now, she didn't even have that anymore.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Walking out into the central courtyard felt more like walking to an execution than just saying goodbye. She watched as morning broke over the distant horizon, the sun's first colorful rays touching the mountains. It normally would have been a breathtaking view to behold. Now, it just signaled that the time was finally here.

Cara cast a lingering glance at her husband, his handsome face etched with determination. The honor that she saw in him made her heart beat faster with love and admiration. She loved his bravery, his proud sense of duty. They were some of the many things that had drawn her to him in the first place.

And they were the same qualities that were taking him away from her now.

Despite her own deep-seated sense of duty, she wished that she could force him to stay. But then she would just be taking away something very special from the man that she had come to love so deeply. She knew that she couldn't do that to him; she wouldn't want him to do that to her.

She half-heartedly listened as Holland and Garren spoke – Holland giving last minute advice about the terrain, Garren giving instructions for while he was gone. Her, Zedd, and Holland would be working together to run things while he was gone, but Cara would have the ultimate decision.

She was too absorbed in her own thoughts to really care about what they were talking about, though. The heartache that was beginning to deepen in her chest was too overwhelming to allow anything else at that moment.

Better than anyone, Cara understood duty and honor above all else, the sacrificial demands that came with protecting the Lord Rahl. Now, though, standing on the verge of telling her husband goodbye, not knowing if he would ever come back to her, she was finding it more than difficult to ignore that part of her that was a woman, a wife.

"Be careful, Garren," Holland sternly told him, the mischief that usually filled his blue eyes suddenly gone. "I don't want to have to come up there to rescue your sorry backside."

"Don't worry, my friend," Garren smiled broadly, clapping him on the shoulder. "I promise I'll come back. I can't leave you here all alone to have to deal with my wife."

Cara quirked an eyebrow as she tilted her head at his comment. Garren peered over Holland's shoulder at her, his eyes bright with love.

They had spoken little this morning as he had prepared to leave, neither of them wanting to dwell on the reality that had been rapidly bearing down on them. But now that ugly reality was finally here, staring them in the face and forcing them to accept it.

Coming to stand before her, Garren took her hands in his, bringing them to his lips and kissing them softly. Cara pursed her lips, averting her eyes in an attempt to keep tears from forming.

"Hey…" he softly said in an attempt to draw her attention back to him.

Cara finally turned to look at him, his lips immediately capturing hers in a searing kiss as he pulled her into his arms. She gasped softly for the air that he had just taken from her as she brushed her nose against his, her throat beginning to burn with unwanted tears.

She leaned in, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Garren smiled softly as he held her, somewhat taken aback by her public display of affection, not of course that he minded. In fact, he never wanted the moment to end but knowing deep down that he had to leave her.

He couldn't in good conscious sit back and allow violence to take over when Richard and Kahlan had placed their trust in them to take care of things while they were gone. He would not let his friends down.

"Take care of Zedd while I'm gone," he told Cara before turning his grin on the old Wizard standing off to the side behind her. "He's my whole world. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost him."

Cara rolled her eyes, fighting the smile that pulled at the corners of her lips. Garren always had a way of making her smile even in the worst of circumstances. It was also his way of telling Zedd to look after her without getting himself into trouble for being overly protective of her.

Zedd nodded with a knowing smile, knowing what the Commander had meant. "You just be careful, my boy. We expect to see you back here in a few days."

"You had better come back," Cara softly ordered him, her face that of a Mord'Sith, hiding all of the emotions swarming inside.

Releasing his hold on her, Garren grasped her face, kissing her deeply. "I have to come back," he told her with a gleam in his eye. "I made a promise to love you for the rest of your life and I always keep my promises."

"And I promised that I would hunt you down to the end of the Old World if you didn't return," she reminded him. "I always keep my promises too."

Garren chuckled softly as he brushed her hair behind her ear. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't let Paige and Priya give you too much trouble."

"I'll just send them over to their great grandfather to deal with if they get too out of control," she smirked.

"My great granddaughters are perfect angels just like I was," Zedd quipped with mock indignation.

"They're too much like their troublesome parents," Cara huffed.

Garren reluctantly released his wife, knowing that he was only delaying the inevitable. Cara turned and nodded to Mistress Lorea who she had put in charge of the twelve Mord'Sith she was sending with him. Lorea nodded back in understanding, knowing that Mistress Cara was entrusting her with the safety of her mate. It was a responsibility that was never taken lightly among the Sisters of the Agiel.

"Behave while I'm gone," he sternly told her with a tilt of his head, his eyes pleading with her to stay out of danger.

"I'll have to," she said. "You won't be here to distract me."

Garren smiled at her, staring at her for a long moment before finally speaking again. "I love you, Cara."

"I love you too," she softly replied.

Nodding, Garren turned to mount his horse. Leading his men to the front gates of the People's Palace, he turned to look at his wife one last time. His chest tightened as he watched her standing there with Zedd and Holland, knowing that he was only causing her anguish by leaving her. But he knew he had to do this.

Cara felt a piercing pain in her heart as she watched him ride through the gate. She didn't like the idea of him leaving to go into a heated tribal war especially without her there to protect him, but she also knew that they had little choice.

They had promised Lord Rahl and Kahlan that they would take care of things while they were gone. And this was definitely something that needed to be dealt with quickly. She understood the great risk that Garren was taking and she loved him even more for it.

She just hoped he would live to keep his promise to love her for the rest of her life.

XXX

Feeling something warm, Kahlan looked to find a thin line of blood trickling down her arm. She quickly tore the bottom half of her sleeve off, wrapping it around her wound and fastening it tightly. It throbbed painfully, but it still didn't compare to the ache that gnawed at her insides.

Waiting in an alley next to a small shop, she knelt low to the ground at the sound of someone coming. She felt like she was being hunted by Darken Rahl's quads all over again. It was something that she cared not remember.

Too many Confessors had been slaughtered or worse by those quads. Now, she was being hunted by her own husband. The thought sickened her even more.

She curled up tightly almost into a ball, making herself as small as possible. Even though hiding in dawn's morning shadows, she still felt as if she stuck out like a bright beacon in her white Confessor's dress.

She hadn't wanted to wear it all while she was here in Kandahar, but Richard had pulled it from her bag, holding it up for her, begging her to wear it when she had been dressing yesterday morning. She had frowned at the sight of it, reminded once more of what it stood for and what she no longer was.

He had smiled softly, coming to stand before her as he had held her dress in his hands. He had told her how he loved it when she wore it, how it always embraced her every curve, enhancing her graceful features. She flushed even now remembering the heated desire that had suddenly flooded his eyes when he had asked her to wear it for him.

And of course, she could deny him nothing. She'd had to deny them both what they had wanted for two painfully long years. Now she only wanted to give him everything that he wanted and then some.

But now, her Confessor's dress would only give her away, causing her to stand out, making her an easy mark for her predator.

Hearing voices, Kahlan looked up as a couple of Kandaharan soldiers passed by on their early morning patrol. She held her breath as they walked by the alley, neither bothering to look down the side street. She didn't know whether they were confessed or not, but she couldn't take that chance. They were on their own for now.

Suddenly hearing footsteps behind her, Kahlan turned to find three Kandaharan soldiers coming up behind her, their swords drawn and ready for a fight.

"Mother Confessor, we've been looking for you," the one man sneered. "Master Nolan demands your presence."

Kahlan immediately went for her daggers, more than anxious for a fight. She was ready to unleash her fury and frustration over Richard on someone. "I'm more than anxious to meet with Nolan as well, but on my terms," she spat out.

One of the men lunged towards her, arrogantly thinking that she would be easy to take prisoner. Smirking to herself with his lack of judgment, Kahlan effortlessly ducked beneath his swing, coming up with her dagger into his belly and slicing him open right up to his sternum. The soldier fell in wide-eyed shock, his intestines spilling all over the ground.

Enraged, the other two soldiers growled furiously, racing towards her only to be met halfway by the Confessor. She spun and kicked, taking the legs out from under one of them as she thrust her daggers at the third man.

The soldier deflected her attack, knocking her off balance just enough to grab her wounded arm and wrench it up behind her back. Kahlan struggled against his hold, losing her grip on her one dagger in the process. The second soldier jumped up off the ground and raced towards his comrade who held their prisoner tightly against his chest.

Seeing the second man coming at her, Kahlan forced all of her weight back against the soldier holding her tight, bringing her legs up and kicking the other man square in the chest. He fell backwards, hitting the opposite wall on the other side of the alley and crumbling to the ground as he fought to catch his breath.

Kahlan's sudden move took the soldier holding her by surprise, causing him to temporarily loosen his grip on her. She quickly took the given opportunity, spinning the rest of the way out of his hold and bringing her dagger around in time to connect with his throat.

The man gripped his neck with both hands as he attempted to stop the blood pouring from the wound but it was useless. Grabbing her other dagger that had fallen to the ground, Kahlan lunged for the soldier still gasping for breath, finishing him off with a slice of both weapons.

Panting hard, she spun at the sound of more footsteps, rage still simmering in her eyes. She wanted to get to Nolan as soon as possible to kill him and save Richard, but being taken captive wasn't going to be the answer.

"Are you alright?" Iowan gasped in surprise.

"I'm fine," she breathed heavily, replacing her daggers.

"Kahlan, you're bleeding," he cried as he rushed towards her, dropping the things that he had gathered for them.

Kahlan looked down to find blood now running freely down her arm and dripping on the ground. "It's alright," she reassured him, shaking her head. "I've had worse."

"Here, let me take a look at it," Iowan told her, his brow knitted together in worry.

"We don't have time," Kahlan insisted as she knelt down to gather the things that Iowan had dropped. "There will be more of them coming for us. We have to find a place to hide so we can come up with a plan to save Richard."

"We can spare a few minutes for me to at least wrap your arm," he protested, taking the hem of his tunic and tearing a long strip of material off.

Kahlan sighed in resignation as he gingerly took her arm, carefully turning it and inspecting her wound. "This is deep, Kahlan. We're going to have to find a healer."

"We can't risk it," Kahlan shook her head. "My first priority is saving Richard."

"Kahlan…"

"Don't start, Iowan," she heatedly replied, pulling her arm out of his grasp. She quickly finished tying the ends of the makeshift bandage before reaching down for a black cloak that Iowan had taken from the shop.

Kahlan grimaced as she reached behind her and pulled the cloak around her shoulders. The pain in her arm had intensified with the fight with the Kandaharan soldiers. It was hurting more than she cared to admit, but she was not about to let it get in the way of getting to Richard.

"I have to find a way to get inside of the Palace," she told him as she pulled the hood of her cloak over her head, tucking her hair safely inside.

She suddenly closed her eyes against an unexpected wave of nausea. She quickly turned, leaning against the wall as she vomited. Iowan was instantly at her side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" he asked, handing her a water skin as she turned to lean her back against the wall.

She took a drink, spitting it out before taking another. "I'm fine," she wearily sighed. "Let's get moving."

"Kahlan, what are you not telling me?" he sternly asked. "What's going on?"

Kahlan tiled her head back, wiping the back of her hand across her mouth. "I've got to find a way to get into the Palace and rescue Richard and Nicci."

"We need to get out of Kandahar before Nolan finds us," Iowan scowled as he pulled a cloak over his shoulders as well.

Ignoring his comment, Kahlan began searching the soldiers that she had killed, pulling a few extras knives from their belts and securing them inside of her cloak. One could never have too many weapons.

"Kahlan, please…" he begged her.

"Go ahead and leave, Iowan," she growled as she straightened up, leveling him with a deadly glare. "No one is forcing you to stay here."

"I care about you too much to leave you here alone," he replied, his eyes set with equal determination.

"I love Richard," she softly said. "I could never love anyone but him."

"But maybe in time…"

"I fell in love with Richard the moment that I met him. We have a bond unlike anything I have felt in my entire life. I can't survive apart from him."

"Kahlan, I…"

"I'm with child, Iowan," she told him. "Richard and I are going to have another baby."

Taken aback, Iowan stared into her brilliant blue eyes for a long moment, trying to process the news. He could see the truth of her words, the reality of her love for her husband swimming right there in her gaze. Deep down, he knew that he would never be with Kahlan, that she would never leave her husband for him, but he couldn't help the feelings that were rapidly growing inside of him for her.

"I could take you away from here, Kahlan, somewhere safe," he insisted as he took her hands in his. Gazing into her eyes, he wanted nothing more than to completely drown himself in those sapphire orbs. "I would raise your child as if it was my own," he softly added, fighting back the hurt that was quickly filling his heart.

Kahlan stared at him for a long moment, having difficulty believing what she was hearing. This was unreal. He didn't even really know her and he was willing to run away with her, to raise her daughter as if she was his own child.

Her legs felt weak at the thought of leaving Richard, of another man raising his child or being her husband. It was inconceivable in her mind. It wasn't something that she was prepared to even consider let alone accept.

She would never give up on Richard. He was the other half of her soul.

"That is kind of you, Iowan, but I cannot leave him," she softly replied, fighting back the tears that were welling up in her throat. "I have nothing left to give to another man…even if I wanted to. Richard swept into my world as if the Creator herself had dropped him from the heavens. He saved my life and stole my heart."

Iowan swallowed hard, his thumb brushing over the back of her hand. He wanted more than anything to kiss her, to try and change her mind, but he knew it was pointless. The love that Kahlan and Richard shared was not something that could ever be severed, not even by something as horrifying as what they were going through now.

"Come…we need to take care of that wound on your arm before it gets any worse," he sadly said as he released her hands, tears filling his eyes as he turned away from her. He couldn't let her see his heart breaking.

"Where are we going now?"

"I have an idea," he told her as he pulled his hood over his head, stepping over the fallen bodies in the alley and leading her back down a side street.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The sun began to rise over the mountains that surrounded Kandahar as Richard rode through the street, still consumed with the search for Kahlan and Iowan. His stomach grumbled its annoyance with having been ignored for so long, but he was not about to stop now for any reason, least of all his stomach.

He had come so close to finding them just a couple of hours ago. He cursed at himself for his failure, knowing that his master would be most unhappy at his lack of success. But it was his burning need to please him that made Richard press on.

He wearily rubbed his face, his eyes burning with fatigue. He hadn't slept since the day before yesterday. The grueling search was beginning to weigh on him, but he knew that he needed to stay sharp. Kahlan would not go willingly, would never go down without a fight.

People milled about, beginning their morning routines, opening their stores and greeting one another as they passed by. The storms had thankfully passed, leaving blue sky above and allowing his clothes to finally dry.

His gaze swept across the scene before him, settling on the sight of his master coming down the street towards him. Richard's face suddenly lit up at the sight of him while at the same time his heart sunk like a rock in his chest. He had not been able to find his wife or the Sovereign yet. He would rather die than fail his master, to see the look of disappointment and anger in his face.

Every bit of him wanted to leap from his horse and race to meet him, but his utter failure held him back. He squared his shoulders, though, holding his head high for the man who owned his soul. He would do his very best to make him proud.

Slipping silently behind a blacksmith's shop, Iowan and Kahlan suddenly froze at the sound of horses. Peering around a corner, Iowan saw Nolan followed by Duncan and a handful of Kandaharan soldiers riding down the center street. He watched as his cousin dismounted from his horse, brushing his long blond hair behind his ears as the Seeker dropped to his knees before his master.

Iowan thought it strange to see the same mighty Lord Rahl that he had met two days ago on his knees now, bowed before another man. His entire countenance was now subservient before Nolan, in complete devotion to his master.

Even though he knew it was Nolan's fault, he couldn't help but feel a measure of responsibility for everything that had happened. It was he that had invited Lord Rahl and Kahlan here in the first place, had wooed them to come to Kandahar to visit his beautiful city so that he could boast about his find.

He had wanted them to see the magical mineral that he had discovered in the rocks, what they had been able to create because of it. He'd had no idea that Nolan was waiting for the perfect moment to reveal his own agenda.

Despite his growing feelings for Kahlan, he found that he liked Richard Rahl, appreciated his unassuming nature for someone in his authoritative position. He would have to be an extraordinary man to have captured Kahlan's heart so completely. He envied the Seeker, the love and devotion that Kahlan held for him, wishing so much that she felt that way about him instead.

Iowan could feel Kahlan growing tenser behind him with every passing moment. They couldn't race in there now, try to overtake them. They were too outnumbered and getting caught would be as good as being dead.

Not to mention, he was none too eager to face off against the deadly Seeker any time soon.

Despite being cousins, Iowan knew now that Nolan would not hesitate to do whatever was necessary to get what he wanted. They were very alike in that way; all Aeronas were. It was both their greatest trait and deepest flaw.

Kahlan gasped behind him as Nolan suddenly raised his boot, kicking the Seeker square in the jaw. Richard fell back from the force of the blow, landing on his side in the street. Nolan never gave him a chance to recover as he immediately began attacking him, kicking him in the ribs several times, leaning over him and yelling at him. The wizard's lean frame suddenly seemed larger than life, his entire body engulfed with rage at the Seeker before he finally backed off.

Iowan snatched Kahlan's arm just before she gave their position away. He swiftly dragged her back around the corner, pinning her back against the wall, his hand clapped over her mouth.

He knew the anger that swam in her eyes was only a hint of the rage storming inside of her at that moment. Her chest was heaving against him as he pressed himself more fully into her to keep her from escaping and doing something that would only get them both killed.

Staring into her face, Iowan could feel himself growing lost in her beauty. He wanted so desperately to kiss her as his hand slowly slipped from her mouth. She was just so breathtaking and her mouth was so very close to his, her scent and her nearness stirring his blood like nothing he'd ever known before.

Kahlan stared at him for a moment, stunned to be pressed against a wall when all she wanted was to get to Richard. She was furious that Iowan had stopped her from killing Nolan and saving her husband. She knew that it would have been deadly trying to stop Nolan at that moment, but at the same time she couldn't just sit back and watch Richard being beaten by that mad man.

She momentarily froze as Iowan slowly began to lean in towards her, his lips searching for hers. She quickly pushed him away, ducking out of his hold on her and turning her back on him.

"Iowan…no!" she angrily snapped.

Iowan hung his head, bracing himself against the building with his hands, his eyes falling closed as he attempted to rein in his desire for her. He silently berated himself for trying to kiss her, knowing that she belonged to another man, but he found himself losing all sense of self-control when he was around her.

"I'm sorry, Kahlan," he softly replied as he drew a deep breath. "Please forgive me. I promise it won't happen again."

Kahlan folded her arms against her chest as she tried to tamp down on her fury. She just wanted to rescue Richard and get out of here. Moving closer to a row of bushes, she was desperate to get a glimpse of him again, to know that he was at least all right.

She watched as Nolan turned and mounted his horse, riding away and leaving Richard lying in the street. Her heart thundered in her chest, desperate to run to him, but there was nothing she could do.

She couldn't fight him. Richard was too strong; she loved him too much. She swallowed past the painful knot that filled her throat as he finally began to move, slowly crawling up on all fours. He held his ribs as he got to his feet, spitting blood onto the ground.

"Kahlan, you can't go to him."

Iowan's firm voice cut through the pounding of her blood that filled her ears. She balled her hands tightly into fists, forcing herself to keep her feet planted as she watched Richard pull himself up onto his horse. Pain was etched in his handsome face as he attempted to pull himself back together.

"Come," he gently said, his hand on her arm. "We have to keep moving."

"How do you know that he's not confessed to Nolan already?" she asked as she watched Richard begin to leave only to pull his horse to a sudden stop.

"I don't, but we don't have a choice, Kahlan," he told her. "He's our only hope right now."

Richard took his water skin, rinsing the blood from his mouth and spitting it out on the ground. Tears burned in his eyes – not because of the pain Nolan had inflicted on him. He would gladly suffer so much worse for him. It was because he had disappointed him.

Drawing a ragged breath, Richard winced from the sharp pain that shot through his side. He was pretty certain that he had some broken ribs but he was not about to let that slow him down. His devotion to his master would help push him on through the pain.

Tugging on the reins of his horse, he pulled Asa to a sudden stop. He sat there for a long moment, searching the people that were wandering about the streets. He could feel the tiny hairs on the back of his neck stand up, his heart beginning to beat a little harder.

She was close by.

Richard could feel it, could almost sense her presence as his eyes cautiously surveyed the street, the shops lining it. He reached for his water skin again, taking another drink. He didn't want to give away the fact that he knew that she was there.

He could feel her eyes on him, watching his every movement. He just couldn't tell where she was watching him from. He slowly turned his head to the right, his dark gaze sweeping over the blacksmith's shop and adjoining barns for just a glimpse of her.

He suddenly knew that she was more than just close by.

Kahlan was right here.

XXX

She groaned softly, squeezing her eyes closed even tighter against the crashing waves of pain that inundated her. It felt like hundreds of drums all beating at the same time, creating a fierce rhythm inside of her head.

Groaning again, Nicci tried to move only to discover that she couldn't. Forcing her eyes open, she abruptly closed them again, the blinding sunlight coming in through the window almost too much to stand at that moment. She took several deep breaths, forcing herself to relax despite the hammering in her head.

She had gone down to the cavern with Richard and Kahlan to see what Iowan Aerona had discovered, the magical weapon that he'd created. And that's when she had seen him.

Nolan.

She was furious with herself for forgetting that Callas had an identical twin brother. That was what had been bothering her ever since her run in with Callas, what had been battling to rise to the surface of her memory for the last three months.

She had known that there was something more about Callas that she had not been remembering, something that was important. Nolan had been that something.

During her time at the Palace of the Prophets, she'd been too self-absorbed with her own desires and ambitions. Having sided with the Sisters of the Dark, she'd been obsessed with their agenda. She hadn't had much social time and the young wizards studying there were far beneath her notice.

She had only spent a few hours with Callas during a couple of training sessions. She'd met his twin Nolan a couple of times when he had stopped by to talk to him, watching them while she worked with his brother. She remembered now how inseparable the two were. At that point, though, she'd been too anxious to get on with her own plans then to notice either one of them.

Now, she wished that she had paid better attention.

Nicci knew that she couldn't change the past, but she could change the present. Grimacing, she rolled her head to the side to avoid the bright sunlight as she attempted to open her eyes again.

Peering through her eyelashes, she allowed her vision to adjust before opening her eyes more. Sharp pain pierced her skull but she forced her eyes to remain open. Richard and Kahlan were no doubt in trouble. She had to find them and stop Nolan from whatever it was that he was after.

Tilting her head, she found herself lying on a large wooden table in an empty room. She tried to move her arms to find that they were chained to the table as were her legs. She clenched and unclenched her fists as she fought against the iron that held her fast.

She gritted her teeth as she tried to pull her legs up. It was no use. She wasn't going anywhere any time soon. She closed her eyes once more, focusing intently as she called upon her magic to free herself.

"I wouldn't try to use your magic to escape if I were you."

Turning to look to her right, Nicci was startled to find Nolan leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, watching her intently. There was such an intense darkness in his clear blue eyes that it made her skin crawl, a vileness about him that turned her stomach.

She didn't know why he would affect her like that. He was nothing compared to her. She was more powerful, far superior to him in every way. But there was a vile depravity about him that went beyond anything that she had ever seen in his brother Callas just before she had killed him.

"Why? Are you afraid I'll kill you just like I did your pathetic brother?" she spat out, leveling a mocking glare at him.

Nolan chuckled softly with her words, shaking his head and uncrossing his arms as he came to stand beside her. "No, I'm far more powerful than Callas ever dreamed he'd be. He allowed his arrogance to get him killed. I, on the other hand, won't make that mistake."

"And how is that possible?"

"While Callas was busy trying to stop you, I was taking the Quillian with Kahlan's Confessor powers," he smugly replied, placing both hands on the table as he leaned forward to stare into her face.

"I'm supposed to believe that you stole the Quillian and possess Kahlan's magic?"

"If you don't believe me, ask Richard Rahl. I confessed him just after I took care of you," he smirked with a haughtiness that made her want to rip him apart. "You should have seen the look of horror on Kahlan's pretty little face when she saw her husband on his knees before me, begging for me to command him."

Nicci thought her heart was going to stop beating all together with his words. It couldn't be real. He couldn't possibly have confessed the man that she loved more than her own life. She'd have given anything for it not to be true, but she could see the truth of it dancing in his eyes.

Nolan suddenly reached out a finger, running it lightly along the side of her face and down her neck to her chest. She internally cringed as his finger skated along her skin, creating gooseflesh as it dipped in the valley between her breasts. Haunting memories of the things that Darken Rahl had done to her suddenly flooded her mind.

Whatever Nolan was going to do to her, he would not live long enough to remember it.

"I've toyed with the idea of confessing you like I did Richard, but then you wouldn't truly appreciate the suffering that you're about to endure for killing my brother," Nolan softly informed her, a gleam in his eyes.

"There is nothing that you can possibly do to me that could be worse than I've already suffered at the hands of Darken Rahl and his Mord'Sith," Nicci bit out, lifting her chin in defiance.

Nolan stared at her for a moment appraising her before continuing, his fingers tracing over her breasts and along her abdomen. He didn't even appear to have heard what she had said to him.

"Do you know what's it's like to lose someone that you share such an intense bond with? Can you even begin to fathom the amount of pain you have caused me by taking my brother from me? But of course not," he began to seethe, his voice becoming harder. "You could never know or understand because you feel nothing but hatred for everything."

"I am no longer that same person that you once knew. Richard Rahl not only changed my life but he saved my life. He showed me that life is precious and…"

"Precious?" Nolan spat out with disdain. "If life is suddenly so precious to you, then you wouldn't have killed my brother!"

"Callas was trying to kill me!" Nicci yelled at him, tugging on her chains as she attempted to sit up only to fall back against the table in defeat. "He was trying to wipe all of us out. He helped Darken Rahl unleash Teutorigos on everyone. I was trying to stop him, to save lives."

"We unleashed Teutorigos," he proudly informed her as he leaned even further over her, his face mere inches from hers. "Callas and I unleashed Teutorigos on you. We would have destroyed everyone inside of the People's Palace if you and the Seeker hadn't interfered.

"We had Kahlan's power of confession, we had the Palace under our control," he continued. "But then you and Richard returned with the cure you weren't supposed to find. You killed Callas. Richard killed Darken Rahl.

"You thought that you had won, but then I managed to escape with the most powerful Confessor's magic in three thousand years," he told her, his lips momentarily grazing against hers. "You and the Seeker will not stop me this time. I plan on getting what I want."

"And what is it that you want?" Nicci asked, keeping her face impassive as he loomed so close above her.

"One of them is you, Nicci," he whispered softly against her lips before kissing her.

Nicci remained still, not making a noise or attempting to pull out of the kiss. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing how repulsive he was to her. It would only feed his delusions.

Nolan pulled back, his nose brushing against hers as he gazed into her eyes. Her lack of reaction served to both infuriate and arouse him. She would be his greatest conquest. Once he'd punished her for killing Callas, he would take her as his, confessing her and making her his queen.

"You are so very beautiful, Nicci," he murmured, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply along her throat. "When I saw you riding into Kandahar beside Kahlan and Richard, my heart nearly stopped. You're the most breathtaking woman I have ever seen."

"Where are Richard and Kahlan?" she asked, ignoring his flattery.

"I don't think that'll hurt to let you know what's going on," he pulled back to look at her. "It's not like you can escape."

"You do know who I am, right?" she smirked.

"I do and that is why I had Duncan lock your hands in these special metal devices," he said. "You see, we also found that when we combined the special black mineral with iron, it absorbs magic."

Nicci turned to find her hand encased in metal and screwed into the table by her head. She gritted her teeth, trying to pull her hands free through the small opening where her wrists exited, but it was useless.

"Try it, Nicci," he leaned down, whispering as his lips teased her ear. "See what happens to your hand when your powerful magic builds up beneath that metal with no way to release it."

Nicci angrily growled as she continued to pull on her restraints. "I will get free and when I do, I will kill you," she glowered at him.

"I would love to see you try, but you'll have to get through Richard Rahl to do it seeing how he is now confessed to me," he said as he pulled away from her. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go see if my Seeker has found Kahlan and Iowan yet. You see, he's hunting them down for me right now as we speak. It won't be long until you are all confessed to me."

Nicci watched as he turned and left the room, panic pounding through her veins. Richard was no longer himself. He was under Nolan's control and now he was hunting Kahlan. There was no predicting what Richard would do to her when he found her in order to please his master.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to those of you who take the time to leave comments! It's much appreciated! :)**

**Chapter 19**

Kahlan followed Iowan as they methodically worked their way through town, avoiding anyone that could possibly be confessed by Nolan. They had no way of knowing who that could be, but now they had no choice as they went in search of help.

They were going to need it if they were ever going to get to Nolan and save Richard.

Keeping her head lowered, Kahlan pulled the hood of her cloak even further around her face in hopes of disguising her appearance. They couldn't afford to be caught without having reinforcements. If they were lucky, Mistress Rachel and her Mord'Sith would still be around to help them.

Her heart sank at the thought of Nolan confessing any of the Mord'Sith. It would kill them in a matter of minutes if he tried. She wondered if Nolan even realized the magnitude of the powerful magic that he now possessed, how he truly affected the lives of those whom he had confessed.

Her eyes momentarily slid closed as she sent up a silent prayer to the spirits to protect her Richard for her. Seeing him being beaten like he was nothing but a worthless dog had caused her rage to burn like liquid fire through her veins. She didn't know what enraged her more – watching him being beaten and doing nothing to stop it or seeing Richard not even fight back against Nolan's attack.

Kahlan knew that if she'd still had her magic, the ConDar would have erupted in that instant, consuming her in a desperate effort to save the one that she loved above all else. She probably would've confessed half of Kandahar in that moment just to get to Richard, prepared to do whatever was necessary to keep him from being harmed.

Although she understood, she was still furious with Iowan for keeping her from trying to get to Richard. He wouldn't be able to stop her the next time. Of that, she was certain. Nolan would not be allowed to lay another hand on Richard like that ever again.

Stealing down another side street, Kahlan pressed her hand to her belly as queasiness churned inside of her. They hadn't eaten since yesterday before going out to the caverns, leaving her feeling lightheaded as they passed behind one store after another, avoiding the crowds of people going about their day.

The afternoon sun shone brightly, making it very warm with the dark cloak that she wore. An abrupt cool breeze only brought a short respite as the wind died down just as suddenly as it had appeared.

Kahlan wanted nothing more at that moment than to rip it off, exhausted from this game of pursuit. She just wanted to lie down, to be sheltered within Richard's muscular form, to feel him pressed against her and holding her close in his protective embrace. She wanted to look into those warm brown eyes brimming with love, to see that dark passionate desire burning for her once more.

She swallowed hard, forcing herself to forget what she wanted and focusing on what needed to be done right now. She could hear people in the streets outside of the shops chatting and laughing, sharing news and swapping gossip as children ran and played.

If they only knew the terrible danger they were all in, that their very neighbor or friend, their husband or wife may already be confessed to a mad man or that the Seeker was fully under his control.

Richard had no doubt on their trail, growing closer with every passing moment. He was the Seeker and a former woods guide. Trying to evade him for very much longer was going to be next to impossible. Even though confessed, his own magic still flowed through his veins, aiding him in his search for them, his tracking skills still an integral part of him.

Pausing behind a barn, Kahlan panted softly as they rested for a brief moment. "I wonder how Nicci is doing," Kahlan absentmindedly said as they waited until it was clear to move again.

"I imagine not well if my cousin has any say in it," Iowan replied with a scowl.

"Nicci is one of the strongest women I have ever met. If anyone can find a way to escape Nolan, it would be her," she responded with resolute belief.

"He's probably already confessed her as well," he said, his brow forming a deep "v" as he watched a group of his own soldiers pass by, their hands resting on the hilts of their weapons.

"Creator help us if he has," she breathed.

Kahlan's throat constricted with the thought. If Nicci was confessed, then there would be no way to kill Nolan or to save Richard. She could not give up hope, though. It was all that she had left right now, the only thing keeping her upright at that moment besides her love for Richard.

If she lost that, then they truly were as good as dead.

"Come," he muttered, leaning low to the ground as they left the safety of a tavern's late afternoon shadows.

Iowan carefully picked his way between storage crates and behind supply barns in an effort to conceal their movements. Things were growing tenser with every passing moment. Soldiers confessed to Nolan were swarming the streets while the Seeker was relentlessly hunting them down.

If they didn't find help soon, Nolan would have them and everything would be lost for certain.

Iowan still couldn't begin to fathom what had happened to his cousin. This was not the same Nolan that he had known his entire life, the cousin that he had grown up with and loved like his brother.

He, Nolan, and Callas had been thick as thieves as children, always getting into all sorts of trouble with their wild schemes. Together, they'd had grand plans for their future, ruling over a city or region while others served them.

But then Callas and Nolan's magic had suddenly surfaced. Their powers had taken them away to the Palace of the Prophets for training and a path so different from Iowan's. He wondered now how different things would have been had his cousins not left for their training. Would they have still chosen the dark destructive path that had led them all to this?

While Iowan was not so shameless as to believe that he had never made unwise choices over the years or that his conscious was completely clean, he had at least kept some shred of morality in his decisions. He knew now that he had allowed his desires and ambitions to take over, blinding him to what was really going on around him like the extensive abuse going on down at the caverns.

Iowan swore to himself, though, that he would rectify it all if he were given another chance. Being on the verge of losing everything brought it all into a very real perspective, Kahlan's presence causing him to rethink everything about his life.

He had not only lost Nolan but Callas as well, his beloved Kandahar swiftly slipping through his fingers. He felt so lost, so alone. Everything that he had held dear, all that he had believed and trusted in had collapsed out from under his feet, propelling him into a free fall.

If Kahlan wasn't here with him now, Iowan didn't think that he would have been able to make it this far.

Her resolute determination to save her husband tore at his heart and yet gave him hope that they might be able to save Kandahar, that he might have a chance to make things right. He knew in the end it meant taking Nolan's life, but he was no longer the man that he had once known.

Iowan drew a deep breath at the thought, hissing through his teeth as sharp pain shot through his back and shoulder. He fought to calm his breathing as he attempted to push aside the pain, knowing that they couldn't stop now. It was too dangerous to stop longer than a few moments at a time.

Wiping the perspiration from his brow, he peered over his shoulder to check on Kahlan. Her hood was pulled forward, partially shrouding her face. Exhaustion encompassed her entire facade. She didn't appear to be moving as sharply as she had been earlier. He could tell that she was quickly wearing down.

He needed to get them to their destination soon. He hadn't been able to find any food last night and he knew that she hadn't slept at all. He swore that he do whatever was necessary to keep Kahlan safe through this, she and the baby that she carried.

He felt his heart sink a little more, remembering that she was with child – Richard Rahl's child. He had been sincere in wanting to whisk her safely away from here, willing to raise her child as his own. He couldn't help the feelings that had taken root in his heart since meeting her.

He had always been like that, knowing the moment that he saw something he wanted that he would do whatever it took to get it. And Kahlan was no exception. The things that he felt for her only seemed to grow.

He suddenly knew in that moment that he would give his life for her.

The very thought of it startled him. He had never met another person that he would have felt so strongly about sacrificing himself for until her. Kahlan Rahl had walked into his life two days ago and had completely turned it upside down. He knew that he would be a better person for having known her.

Reaching behind him, Iowan swiftly snatched her hand, squeezing it tightly in reassurance. "Not much further, Kahlan," he softly muttered, releasing his hold on her. "Hang on."

"I'm alright," she tightly replied, peering at him through her eyelashes as she crouched low.

Iowan turned to appraise her again for a long moment. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a terrible liar?"

Kahlan smiled despite herself. Richard had always told her that, the countless moments he had said that to her rising to the surface of her mind. "Once or twice," she softly replied.

"It's just on the other side of these trees here," he inclined his head in the direction they were heading.

"Good," she said. "He's gaining on us."

"How do you know?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Because I know Richard."

Iowan stared at her for a long moment, his eyes roaming her pale face partially shadowed by the hood of her cloak. Despite his feelings for her, he could see that she and Richard shared a profound bond that nothing could ever destroy. They knew each other's movements, their every thought without even being near one another.

It truly was incredible…but now it would be their undoing. She was like a beacon leading him straight to them.

They quickly made their way through the trees, twigs snapping loudly beneath their feet despite their caution. Kahlan felt as if the eyes of the world were solely upon them despite their secrecy and the thick cover of the trees.

She released a small sigh of relief as they reached the back doorsteps only to hold her breath once more as Iowan reached up and tentatively knocked.

She huddled close behind him as if trying mold herself into him to keep from being noticed, her head bowed low. She clutched her cloak firmly with one hand, her other hand fisting her dagger tightly. They had to be prepared for anything. They had no idea what they were going to be encountering behind that door once it opened.

It felt as if a lifetime passed by as they waited. Kahlan cast a glance over her shoulder, her feelings of uneasiness intensifying, creeping over her and enveloping her in a suffocating cocoon. Richard was close. She had no doubt of it in her mind. She could feel it in every fiber of her being. It caused her heart to ache so painfully it nearly dropped her to her knees.

And depending on how things went now, she and Iowan might be meeting him sooner than later.

The door suddenly opened, startling them both and revealing Sachin. A huge grin spread across his face but dissolved just as quickly as it had appeared.

"Iowan…Lady Kahlan…" Sachin greeted them, his big blue eyes instantly clouding with obvious worry. "What's wrong?"

"We need your help, Sachin," Iowan grimly told him, the urgency in his voice not lost on any of them. "Can we come in?" he asked, casting another glance over his shoulder.

"Yes…yes, come in," Sachin urged them, looking past his visitors to the trees that they had just emerged from for any sign of trouble.

Sachin quickly ushered them both inside the back room of his shop, closing and bolting the door securely behind them. Turning to gaze upon his guests, he immediately knew that something was terribly wrong.

"What happened, Iowan?" Sachin asked, his blond eyebrows knitted tightly together as he folded his arms against his thick chest. "You two look as if you tangled with a Shadrin."

"It's worse," Kahlan sighed, drawing her hood back. Her raven hair tumbled freely down her shoulders as she removed her cloak, her hand still clutching her dagger. It was a relief to get the heavy coat off of her.

"It's Nolan," Iowan scowled, pulling his hood off of his head as well. "He's stolen Kahlan's Confessor magic. He's confessed half of Kandahar as well as Richard Rahl."

"What?"

The look of utter shock on the herbalist's face brought a small sense of relief to Kahlan's heart. It appeared to be a genuine expression of surprise, hopefully signifying that he was truly not confessed.

"It's a long story, Sachin, but we need your help," the Sovereign told him as he gingerly removed his cloak.

"We have to get inside of the Palace and stop Nolan," Kahlan said as she leaned over to replace her dagger.

"You're injured," Sachin cried as he quickly made his way towards Kahlan, noticing her bloody arm.

"It's nothing," Kahlan dismissed. "Iowan is hurt worse. He took an arrow in his shoulder."

"We need food and water, any supplies that you might be able to provide us," Iowan stated, grimacing as he sank wearily to the floor.

"Anything, Iowan. You know that," Sachin replied. "You two stay here. I'll be right back."

"Sachin, Richard is confessed. He's no longer himself," Kahlan informed him, her eyes flashing with anger as she tightly gripped the man's large forearm as if attempting to draw some sort of strength from him. "He's hunting for us. He could be here at any time for all we know."

"Don't you worry, Lady Kahlan," the large man gently said, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder and squeezing it. "I will not let him get to you."

"Please…it's not his fault," she softly replied, her voice cracking with emotion. "He's no longer in control of his mind…his will…"

"It will be alright," he smiled broadly despite the utter chaos that had erupted around them. "We will stop Nolan and get Lord Rahl back. I promise you."

Her bottom lip began to quiver with his words, his determination providing her the strength that had drained from her body hours ago. "Thank you, Sachin," she whispered.

"No need to thank me, Lady Kahlan," he replied. "It is an honor to help you and the Lord Rahl."

Kahlan slowly nodded in response as Sachin turned to leave the room. Alone with Iowan once more, her eyes momentarily fell closed against the tears that began to pool there. She was just so exhausted, the painful heartache in her chest making it difficult to draw air.

Making her way over to Iowan, she settled down on the hardwood floor beside him. It felt good to sit, to be in one place for a little while despite her overwhelming need to get to her husband. She knew if they stayed here long enough, she wouldn't have to worry. He will have found them.

"I'm so sorry, Kahlan," Iowan softly said, casting a glance at the beautiful woman sitting beside him. Even after what they had been through, she was still stunning to behold.

"Iowan, it's not your fault," she wearily sighed. "You didn't know what Nolan was up to."

"I should have known that he was up to something especially when he just showed up here out of the blue that day three months ago. I was just so excited to have him here that I didn't stop to think that he had ulterior motives."

"I'm sure that Nolan was himself when he first arrived. Confessor's magic isn't meant to be possessed by males, though. It's eating away at his mind, his soul. It's corrupting and twisting him into something evil," she shook her head, pulling her hair back behind her ear. "That's also why we need to end this before more people get hurt."

"I know," he sorrowfully replied. "And I'm prepared to stop him…no matter what it takes."

"I'm truly sorry about Nolan," she said as she leaned back against the wall. "I know what it's like to lose someone you love."

"We'll get Richard back, Kahlan. I swear on my life that I'll do everything I can to get him back for you."

"Thank you," she murmured.

After several moments, Iowan suddenly chuckled softly to himself, causing Kahlan to look at him once more. "What is it?" she asked.

"It's just strange," he thoughtfully began. "My whole life has always been about getting what I want. No matter what it was, no matter how hard it was to obtain, I always got what I wanted no matter the cost. Once I set my mind to it, there was no stopping me. Nothing ever stood in my way.

"And now…I'm fighting for something, knowing full well that in the end…" he suddenly paused, his voice trailing off as if gathering his emotions. "In the end…it'll take away the one thing that I want most now."

Iowan cast a furtive glance at her, lowering his head. He found it near impossible not to tell her how he felt about her. He knew it was pointless, knew that he would never be with her and yet he couldn't help what he felt inside for her.

Instead of the stern reprimand that he was certain would come, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Lifting his head, he looked into the most brilliant blue eyes he'd ever gazed into.

"Someday, Iowan, you're going to meet a woman who will capture your attention and steal your heart before you even realize it," she gently said.

"I already have," he murmured.

Kahlan shook her head softly. "No…a woman who can love you in return like you deserve. And she will be very fortunate to have fallen in love with an amazing man like you."

Iowan smiled sadly as he stared into her eyes, touched by her words. He felt the overwhelming urge to kiss her again growing inside of him. Instead, he quickly turned away from her, drawing his legs up and wrapping his arms around them. He rested his chin on his knees and closed his eyes.

"Thank you, Kahlan," he softly replied. "You are very kind to say those things."

"I'm not being kind; I'm speaking the truth."

Kahlan and Iowan both froze as the door to the back room suddenly creaked opened, both relieved when Sachin reentered. His arms were full of bandages and herbal remedies, a pitcher of water and some bread.

"Now, let's see what we can do to fix the two of you up before we figure out a way to save Lord Rahl," he warmly said as he set his things down.

Watching the jovial man as he set to work on Iowan's injury, Kahlan couldn't help but feel that small flicker of hope in her heart suddenly begin to grow a little brighter.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Dismounting from his horse, Richard's gaze narrowed, immediately sweeping over the scene before him, taking note of those walking past. Everyone seemed to be focused on their own agendas, finishing what they had set out to do that day.

Richard was determined as well, more than determined to finish what his master had begun.

People nodded to him, greeting him as they passed. They didn't even realize that this was the very same Lord Rahl whom they had welcomed to their city just two days ago. The Lord Rahl would never look so rough and ragged, wouldn't be out here without his wife or his faithful Mord'Sith. To those passing by, he appeared to be nothing more than just a drifter or a commoner like them.

They had no idea that this was the true Seeker of Truth, the Lord Rahl of D'Hara. They also had no idea that he had been confessed or that he was hunting down his own wife and their Sovereign. Maybe someone would have tried to stop him if they had known what was about to happen, what he was about to do.

Richard grimaced, bracing his ribs as he drew a deep breath, attempting to dull the sharp pains that came with every breath he took, but it was no use. The broken bones were making it difficult to breathe let alone move.

His hand subconsciously fell to the hilt of his sword then, making sure it was clear in its scabbard. He was more than prepared to do whatever was necessary to take his wife and the Sovereign prisoner. They meant nothing more to him than a means to an end, the chance to receive praise that would come when he brought them to the Palace to kneel before Master Nolan.

He smiled to himself with the thought of his master's pride, the joy that would light his face when he ushered the Mother Confessor and the Sovereign into his presence. His heart began to beat faster in anticipation of that wonderful moment, his eyes darkening with resolve to end this here and now.

He raked his fingers back through his disheveled hair, knowing that Kahlan was not going to be taken so easily. She would fight, try to save him. He already knew that he would do whatever it took to bring her to Nolan. No one would get in his way now. No one would keep him from serving his master or completing his mission.

Not even his own wife.

He absentmindedly patted his horse's head as he walked past, Asa snorting and stamping its hooves in distress as if sensing that something was wrong with his friend. Richard didn't even notice his steed's dismayed response, his attention fixed on the shop before him now.

Richard opened the door, the bell tinkling loudly above him as he entered. He felt his heart sink, finding the store completely empty. He closed the door behind him, his fingers brushing the cool steel of his weapon as his brown eyes roamed around the room.

Spotting a door at the back of the shop, he cautiously began to make his way towards it, intent on searching every inch if needed. He came to an abrupt stop when the back door suddenly opened, a large man coming out to greet him.

"Good afternoon," the man smiled broadly. "What can I do for you today?"

"I'm looking for Lady Rahl and Sovereign Aerona," Richard replied, his voice emotionless, his jaw set.

"I'm afraid I haven't seen them," the man responded, his forehead creased in thought. "Can I interest you in some new boots? I just had a delivery arrive from Sansbroke the day before yesterday. Maybe you'd like…"

"No…thank you," Richard interrupted, peering past the man to the storeroom behind him before finally turning to leave. She wasn't here.

Walking out into the bright afternoon sun, he allowed his eyes to drift over the shops that lined either side of the street. Kahlan was close. He could feel it in his bones.

XXX

"Here, drink this," Sachin instructed her as he handed her a cup of tea. "It'll help ease the nausea."

"Thank you, Sachin," she replied with a soft smile as the large man settled down beside her. "You've been more than kind by risking your life to help us."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he reassured her, his blue eyes sparkling.

Drinking the warm tea, Kahlan watched as Sachin carefully untied the makeshift bandage that Iowan had used to stop the bleeding. She cringed as he gently prodded the wound, more blood suddenly oozing freely again.

"This is deep. You'll need to see a healer," he mumbled, more to himself than to her.

Grabbing a nearby bowl, he quickly ground up the herbs, adding others to create a poultice. Using his fingers, he carefully painted the mixture over the deep gash that marred her skin. Kahlan winced as her arm began throbbing in time with the beat of her heart, the smell of the mixture only adding to her nausea. Warmth began to extend from the wound, expanding and enveloping her entire arm, making her lightheaded as it began to tingle.

"This should help for the time being, but you need to see a healer soon before it gets infected," he told her.

"Later," she insisted as he began to dress her arm. "I have to save Richard and stop Nolan first."

"Lady Kahlan, you can't…" he began.

"Don't bother, Sachin," Iowan interrupted with a shake of his head as he attempted to pull his tunic back on. He groaned as pain shot through his shoulder despite the herbal remedy his friend had already applied. "It's no use. I've tried talking her out of it. Her mind is made up."

"I refuse to give up on him," she firmly said. "He's my life."

Sachin appraised her for a long moment, a frown on his face in place of the smile that usually lit it. The sound of the bell out front suddenly alerted them of a visitor, signaling that their brief reprieve from the relentless pursuit had just come to an abrupt end.

Kahlan's eyes locked on the large man before her, growing wide as fear seized her entire body. They sat in silence for a long moment, waiting with bated breath and silently hoping that whoever had come into the store would leave just as quickly as they had entered. The sound of boots scuffing along the hardwood floor as they moved about the store told them, though, that their visitor was not going to be leaving any time soon.

"Stay here," Sachin whispered. "I'll go out and see who it is. Do not come out of this room for any reason."

"Sachin…please be careful," Kahlan gripped his forearm, her entire body tense.

"I'll be fine," he smiled broadly, patting her hand affectionately. "Don't worry about anything, Lady Kahlan. We'll find a way out of this."

Iowan and Kahlan watched as he got up and made his way to the door of the back room. He quickly opened and closed it behind him, not even making eye contact with them as he left. Kahlan immediately reached for her dagger, gripping it tightly as they silently waited.

"Greetings, Mrs. Perkins. What can I do for you this fine day?"

Kahlan and Iowan released a collective sigh at the sound of Sachin greeting the woman, thankful that Richard hadn't discovered where they were hiding. Iowan immediately sank back against the wall, his eyes falling closed in exhaustion.

Taking another drink, Kahlan listened as Sachin chatted with the woman in the other room, helping her find the exact herbs she was looking for. She felt a small sense of peace settle in the midst of the chaos that stormed inside of her, the warm tea making her eyelids feel heavy.

Sachin's help and reassurance had been a welcome respite from the fear and anguish that had become her constant companion. It was a companion that she was desperate to be rid of as soon as possible. She wanted her husband back where he belonged – with her.

They weren't meant to be separated, hadn't been created to survive apart from the other.

"We have to find a way into the Palace without being caught," Kahlan finally murmured. "Is there a way that will allow us to get in without being noticed?"

"Not that I can think of," Iowan sighed in regret. "I personally designed every inch of that place. I wanted to make sure that no one could get in without being detected. The only way in or out is through the main entrance or the back entrance. That's it."

"What about Davit and Andreas? Would they be able to help us get in?"

"Maybe…if they aren't already confessed," Iowan grimly replied, keeping his voice low. "But it'll still be next to impossible to get close to Nolan. He'll be surrounded by every man he's confessed in order to protect himself. Besides, you'll never be able to get close to him with his powerful magic. He'll have you long before you have him."

"It's a chance I'll have to take," she resolutely said, her intense gaze boring through him.

"And what about the baby you carry? What would Richard say about you risking your life let alone the life of his child?"

Kahlan ground her teeth as she averted her eyes, unable to meet his gaze as she fiddled with the laces of her dress. She already loved the baby that she carried because she had made her with Richard; she was a part of the both of them.

The thought of losing their baby tore at her heart; the thought of losing her husband tore at her soul.

She was in a no-win situation with the chance of losing one or the other or possibly both. It was something that she could not dwell on, not when Richard needed her the most.

"I'll be careful."

"Kahlan…" he rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"I have to do this, Iowan, regardless of the risks," she hissed with a deadly venom that told him not to push her.

"Fine," he softly surrendered with a frown. "Then if you're determined to try and save Richard, then I'm determined to keep you alive while you do it."

Kahlan stared at him in unbelief, unsure of how to respond. He was willing to risk his life for her, for her and her unborn child even though he knew that she could never love him in return. It startled her at how steadfast he was in keeping her safe despite only knowing her for a couple of days.

There was a lot more to Iowan Aerona than just Kandahar and the extraordinary things that he had been able to accomplish here. She was beginning to see there was more to him than what she had given him credit for.

Hearing the bell ring out front once more, they were relieved that the woman had finally left. Now, they could get to work on forming a plan to stop Nolan before he took over the rest of Kandahar.

The heavy footfall of boots across the floor caused Kahlan's blood to suddenly turn to ice water in her veins, alerting her that someone else was here. Gripping her dagger tightly in her fist, she quickly jumped to her feet, moving closer to the door.

"Lord Rahl…what a pleasure to see you again."

Kahlan's heart leapt into her throat at that moment, her legs threatening to give out on her. Richard was here; he had found them. She knew deep down that it had only been a matter of time before he did. But now that he was finally here, she had no idea how she was going to face him.

"I'm looking for Kahlan and Iowan," Richard coldly stated, dispensing with any pleasantries.

Iowan jumped to his feet, drawing his dagger from his boot as he came to stand behind her. He was not about to let Richard take them without a fight.

"I haven't seen them," Sachin calmly replied, placing his large hands on his hips. "I suppose they're probably enjoying the beautiful sites of Kandahar right now."

Richard stared at him, his eyes cold and dead. Sachin could tell this was not the same man who had been here to visit him yesterday morning. Gone was the warmth and compassion that he had seen in him, the love for life that had lit his eyes. In its place was nothing but deadly determination to fulfill a purpose, one that he knew was not born from within, but had been planted there by the one who now controlled his mind and soul.

"Don't lie to me, Sachin," he growled, swiftly drawing his weapon.

Kahlan could hear the recognizable ring of the sword's release as it filled the air. Chills raced through her body knowing that Richard was right there on the other side of the door, desperate to take her captive. She had no idea how she was going to be able to fight her lover, her best friend, her husband. He was the father of her daughters, the one who had won her heart so long ago.

"I'm sorry, Lord Rahl, but I can't help you," Sachin calmly insisted despite the fact that the Seeker stood before him, the Sword of Truth held tightly in his hand.

Rage pounded through Richard's veins as he stared at the large man, knowing that he was hiding them from him. He suddenly ran towards him, throwing all of his weight at him and pinning Sachin against the counter that stood behind him. He held him down, his forearm against Sachin's throat, the blade of his sword bearing down on him.

Richard's eyes flashed with deadly intent as Sachin fought for air. Despite his size, he knew he was no match for the Seeker and his deadly sword nor did he wish to harm him. He wasn't in control of his actions.

"Lord Rahl, I only want to help you," Sachin gasped.

"I know you are here, Kahlan," Richard yelled, his gaze locked on the man at the end of his blade. "I can feel that you are here. Come out now or I will kill this man right here!"

"Stop it, Richard!" Kahlan ordered him as she bolted into the room.

"Kahlan!" Iowan yelled as he attempted to stop her.

Kahlan watched as a wicked smile suddenly broke across her husband's face as he turned to look at her. His raptor gaze nearly set her on aflame from the sheer intensity of it. A shiver raced down her spine at the sight of him. He looked as if he had been to the Underworld and back and yet he was the most handsome man she had ever known.

"I knew you were here," he said with a raised eyebrow. He used his full weight to keep Sachin restrained against the counter, his blade still menacingly close to the man's face.

"Let him go, Richard," she demanded, her blue eyes flashing as Iowan came to stand beside her. "It's me that you want, not him."

Breathing heavily from his struggle with Sachin, Richard finally released the man before suddenly striking him on the head with the hilt of his weapon. Sachin fell to the floor unconscious, blood oozing from the gash along his forehead.

"I knew that you couldn't stand back and allow someone else to sacrifice their own life for you when you could prevent it," he smugly responded.

"Richard…you have to listen to me," she began, carefully reaching down and putting her dagger back inside her boot.

"Kahlan, what are you doing?" Iowan hissed.

"Just stay back and let me talk to him," Kahlan firmly said as she raised her hands out before her. She slowly began to move to the side, drawing Richard towards her and away from the other two men. "Check on Sachin."

Richard's gaze narrowed as he watched his wife move away from the others. "Don't think that just because I'm your husband that I won't hurt you," he snapped, his chest beginning to heave. "I have to take you to my master and I will use whatever force necessary in order to do that."

"You don't want to do this," she calmly said. "I love you, Richard. I've loved you from the first moment that I saw you. I knew right then and there that I would love none other but you for the rest of my life.

"What we have together, what we share is truly a miracle. We have two beautiful…"

"Enough!" Richard suddenly roared, interrupting her. "I don't care about what we once had together. It's all over. It no longer matters to me…you no longer matter to me. The only one who I care about is my master. He is all that I think about, the only one who consumes my heart and soul now.

"The sooner you accept that, Kahlan, the easier it will be for you."

"I will never accept it, Richard," she stated with a fierceness that startled even her as she fought back the onslaught of tears welling up inside of her with the coldness of his words. They cut deeper than any sword ever could. "You have to try and remember, Richard. Fight the control that Nolan has over you."

"You will soon be confessed as well, Kahlan," he smiled at her. "And then you too will truly understand the joy of serving my master."

"Do not make me fight you, Richard," she yelled in desperation. "I don't want to hurt you. I love you more than my own life."

"I feel nothing for you. You're nothing more to me than just another person trying to get between me and my master," he bit out with disdain as he slowly inched his way closer and closer to her.

Kahlan internally trembled, his gaze growing darker the longer he stared at her. Her knees buckled with his words, her legs unwilling to hold her up any longer, but she forced herself to remain upright. Tears burned in her eyes with the deadly intent she saw swimming in the once soulful eyes that she adored.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Iowan running towards Richard, his magical dagger drawn. "Iowan, no!" she screamed.

Richard turned on him just as Iowan reached him, his sword clashing with the Sovereign's dagger. He easily knocked the knife from his hand, the weapon skidding across the floor and leaving Iowan defenseless. Richard quickly spun his sword around, laying the blade flat against the inside of his arm, the hilt of the sword connecting with Iowan's head as the Sovereign lunged at him once more.

Iowan lay dazed on the floor, trying to regain his senses. He attempted to crawl up onto all fours only to fall back down as unconscious quickly took over.

Taking the opportunity, Kahlan reached for her dagger, prepared to wound Richard if necessary in order to save his life. He quickly turned on her, his fist connecting with her jaw. She landed hard on the ground, fighting against the pain as the Seeker came to stand over her.

"Richard, please…don't do this…" she begged, tears trailing down her face a she kneeled on all fours.

Taking hold of her wounded arm, he dragged her to her feet, his face suddenly so very close to hers. Kahlan cried out from the pain that shot through her arm, his fingers digging painfully into her flesh. He stared intently into her eyes for a long moment, noticing the tears that rolled down her cheeks. Kahlan didn't think that it bothered him in the least to see her in pain.

Staring back into those tell-tale eyes of a confessed man, Kahlan thought for an instant that she saw a flicker of her Richard in there, fighting to break free even though she knew better. That hope was swiftly dashed, though, when he finally spoke.

"You've wasted enough of my time," he sneered at her. "It's time you met my master."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Her blood-curdling scream tore through the corridor, making the fine hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He forced himself to keep his feet firmly planted where he was hiding for the time being. He couldn't make his move just yet, not even with what he imagined was happening in that room.

He swallowed hard, forcing back the bile that rose up in the back of his throat. He could practically feel her pain, the agony that he knew she was enduring at that very moment. He was supposed to be a hardened man, but right now all he wanted to do was cry for her.

She had fought so valiantly for the first little while, not giving her tormenter the satisfaction that she knew he demanded. She had suppressed her pain somehow, perhaps partitioning it off in her mind or hiding it away in some secret place inside of her that she tried so desperately to avoid.

But then it suddenly came, ripping from her lungs as if she was being rent in two. And he was certain she probably felt as if she was.

He shifted his weight from one large boot to the other, his hand clenching and unclenching his weapon as he waited, biding his time as he kept reminding himself that there was little he could do until she was alone once more.

He silently berated himself for not having found her sooner. But by the time he had, it was too late. It had already begun. He just hoped that there would be something left of her to save by the time it was all over.

Another scream pierced the air and rattled his bones. Sweat broke out across his brow as he listened to her choking gasps for air. How he wished he had a whole army that could help him save her now, but an army would do no good.

How had things gotten like this? How had things fallen into such utter chaos?

It felt as if the whole world was on fire, everything that he knew and loved crashing down around him. And he was powerless to stop any of it.

No, he knew that was not true. There was something that he could do, something that could help turn the tables back around and he would the first chance that he had.

XXX

The soldier stood outside of the room in the corridor for several minutes, trying desperately to decide whether to interrupt his master or not. The news that he had was highly important, but was it important enough to interrupt him now.

The sounds of the Sister's screams finally died down, her moans and desperate gasps for air the only thing that could be heard now except for the echo of his master's boot strikes against the stone floor as he paced back and forth.

"This is only a small taste of what you will endure for what you did to Callas," Nolan hissed like a deadly viper about to strike.

A stinging retort immediately sprung to Nicci's mind as her head lolled from side to side, but she was unable to form words at that moment. Her throat was dry, her tongue felt thick as she drew each shuddering breath. Her body trembled as shockwaves of pain still rippled through her before finally beginning to diminish somewhat. She was certain she should have burst into flames by now.

The torture felt as if it had gone on for days but in reality had only been an excruciatingly long hour, each moment dragging on and running into the next, seemingly without end. She squeezed her eyes closed as she felt his lips begin to trail down her throat. Her fingernails bit painfully into the palms of her hands, desperate to unleash her own form of revenge but knowing it would only cause her more harm in the end.

The feel of his lips wet against her ear caused her to internally shudder but there was little she could do to stop him right now, not when she was chained like an animal to a table.

"No response?" he softly mocked her, his fingers brushing ever so lightly along her breast, pausing to tease her through her silk dress. "The fun has only just begun, my dear Nicci."

His fingers on her breast began to grow warm before beginning to tingle. She knew what was coming next. She immediately bit down on her lip in an effort to suppress the scream that constricted her throat in anticipation.

The tingling quickly morphed into flames that blazed through her body. It felt as if lightning was suddenly tearing through every fiber of her being as tears began to leak involuntarily from the corners of her eyes. She could taste blood on her tongue from biting her lip, but couldn't let him win, couldn't give him the pleasure of seeing how badly he was hurting her.

"My Lord, please pardon me for interrupting…"

"What is it?" Nolan roared, releasing her from his grasp as he turned his rage on the one who had just entered the room.

Nicci released her lip as she fought to calm the thundering pace of her heart, thankful for the disruption. Maybe Nolan would turn his rage on someone else for a little while, allow her more time to think of a way out of this.

The guard shrank back at the fury that burned before him, petrified by his master's wrath. He fought to find his voice, afraid to speak and yet at the same time terrified of not answering him.

"My…my Lord…I…the…"

"Spit it out already! Can't you see that I'm busy here?"

"It's the Seeker…my Lord," the guard stammered, his body beginning to shake uncontrollably. "He's returned…with the Mother Confessor and Sovereign Iowan."

The guard watched as a thin smile broke across his master's face. He sagged against the wall in relief, elated that his master was no longer furious with his interruption. The rage that had been simmering in Nolan's eyes suddenly turned into excited anticipation.

Nicci's heart constricted with the news, knowing that he would confess Kahlan and Iowan the first chance that he had. She feared for Kahlan, for what Richard may have done in order to restrain her, what this was doing to the baby that she carried.

She was almost at the point of taking the chance of losing her hand just to break free from her restraints, but what would it gain her in the end?

"Wouldn't you rather stay here with me?" Nicci suddenly panted, thankful that she had regained her ability to speak again. "I can tell you…all about how I killed your miserable brother."

Nicci steeled herself for the punishment her comment was sure to bring her, but she was more than willing to endure whatever was necessary if it kept Nolan with her and away from Richard and Kahlan. If she was fortunate, she might even be able to push him far enough to release her.

She'd been able to provoke Callas into a battle of magic. She hoped to be able to do the same with Nolan. He was more deranged than his brother, more likely to allow his arrogance and superiority to take over.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" he laughed derisively, his hand brushing along her thigh. "Even though you are my ultimate prize, I have unfinished business with the Mother Confessor. Or should I say 'former' Mother Confessor."

His depraved laughter filled her ears and echoed through the room. "We could have a lot more fun if you just unchained me," she breathed heavily.

"I plan on having a lot more fun with you, Nicci," he smugly replied, his lips ghosting over her cheekbone. "Although, you might not find it as enjoyable as I will. I have the Quillian right here with us," he continued, pointing to the magical device sitting on a table in the far corner of the room.

"Once I have taken all of your magic as well, no one will be able to stop me. Soon, you and Kahlan Rahl will be confessed and in my bed, pleasing me in ways you never dreamed of."

Nolan quickly pulled back, just barely avoiding Nicci as she attempted to lunge towards him. Restrained by the chains, she could only go so far, her restraints forcing her back against the table. Sneering, she struggled against the shackles, desperate to get free.

Nolan suddenly leaned in, smashing his lips against hers and kissing her hard. He forced his tongue into her mouth as she squirmed beneath him, fighting to get away from him but it was no use.

He abruptly drew back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand in self-satisfaction. "There's a lot more where that came from, but you'll find out soon enough," he smugly told her. "I'll be back soon."

Tears stung Nicci's eyes as she watched him leave. Richard and Kahlan were at the mercy of that man and there was absolutely nothing she could do to stop it.

XXX

A heavy cloak of silence enclosed them as they walked through the Palace, not one word being uttered. Kahlan felt her insides were twisted and knotted just as tightly as the ropes that held her captive. She had tried to talk to Richard again as he had roughly wrapped the rope around her wrists, trying to make him remember their love, but he only grew angrier with her every attempt. She began to fear what he would do if she pushed him too far.

"Move," Richard suddenly growled, shoving her in the back and causing her to stumble.

Kahlan fell to the floor, landing hard on her side, her hair falling in her face. Powerful hands forcefully grabbed her by the arms, hauling her up onto her feet. Hurt mingled with anger as she fought to control her emotions. She knew that this was not her Richard but it did little to temper the ache that tore at her heart.

"Don't touch her," Iowan seethed from behind him.

Releasing Kahlan, Richard turned his attention on the Sovereign. "I don't believe you're in any position to stop me from doing whatever I want," he replied, chuckling softly as he stared at him in wonder. "You've really fallen in love with her, haven't you? Have you kissed her yet?"

Iowan refused to answer him, his chest rising and falling in anger, his head pounding furiously from the blow he had taken. He would do whatever it took to keep the Seeker's attention on him and away from Kahlan.

"I have," Richard taunted him with a smirk. "I know the taste of her kisses, her fierce passion, what makes her cry my name."

Richard suddenly turned his attention back to Kahlan again, tilting his head as he stared at her. "Do you miss me? Miss my kisses? My touch?" he asked, his fingers tracing the side of her face before cupping her cheek.

Kahlan's eyes fell closed with the feeling of his hand on her face, his nearness making her head spin. Spirits, she had missed him. She bit her bottom lip, resisting the urge to tilt her head or melt into the warm caress on her cheek.

"It's strange," he suddenly said, Kahlan's eyes immediately opening with his words. "I remember feeling such a deep undying love for you…so much so that it consumed everything that I was. Every part of me belonged to you. I remember how just a look from you or a kiss used to make my heart race.

"And now…now I look at you, touch you…and I feel absolutely nothing for you."

Unable to fight it any longer, Kahlan allowed her tears to fall, no longer caring what happened to her. If she didn't have Richard's love, then there was no reason to live.

Richard studied her intently, his thumb suddenly instinctively brushing along her cheekbone and capturing her tears. He allowed the salty liquid to trickle over his thumb and down his hand, not even bothering to pull away or to wipe it off.

The pain of Richard's words was overwhelming, warring against the thrill of the feel of his touch on her face. But it wasn't him; it wasn't her Richard anymore.

His hand suddenly slipped from her face, falling to his side as he stared at her for a long moment. "My master is waiting for us," he said with a smile, his voice suddenly so full of excitement at the very thought. "He can take away your pain, Kahlan."

"No one or no thing could ever heal my heart now," she bitterly replied as she turned away from him and began walking down the corridor, prepared to take Nolan on alone if necessary.

"You don't deserve her," Iowan angrily bit out. He knew that Richard was not himself but he couldn't bear to see him hurt Kahlan like that.

"You can have her for all I care. The only that matters to me is pleasing my master," Richard scowled, ignoring his comment and shoving the Sovereign forward to follow Kahlan.

Kahlan did her best to choke back the tears, trying desperately to calm her hammering heart that was now broken into so many pieces she feared it would never mend. She kept reminding herself that it wasn't Richard's fault. His words were the words of a confessed man now, meant to inflict pain or hurt on anyone who was considered a threat to his master's life. And she was Nolan's biggest threat right now.

But to hear those words coming from him, his voice saying those things to her was too much to bear.

She had wanted him so desperately those first two years that she thought she might go insane from her desire for him. She'd been terrified of loving him and stealing his soul and at the same time devastated by the thought of him never loving her in return or finding love in another woman.

It was like those nightmares from her past were coming back to haunt her, taunting her with what she was able to have, only to have it ripped from her grasp.

Through a blurry veil of tears, Kahlan watched as guards opened a large set of double doors, allowing them entrance. She could barely catch her breath, her legs growing heavier with every step she took, exhaustion threatening to drag her to the ground.

She knew that this would be her best chance to stop Nolan. He couldn't be allowed to live with her Confessor's magic. She would risk everything before she would allow that to happen. The thought of never seeing her daughters again almost dropped her to her knees, but how could she allow Nolan to live, knowing that her magic had twisted and corrupted him?

Looking past his prisoners, Richard couldn't help the smile that reached his face as his master entered from the other end of the large room. He squared his shoulders with pride, giving Iowan a shove as he escorted them to Nolan. He could hardly wait to reach him, to hear the words of praise that he'd been longing to hear. It was his greatest honor to serve him.

Kahlan warily appraised her surroundings, taking note of every exit around the room, the number of guards and where they were positioned. They were severely outnumbered. Twenty guards with weapons drawn, plus Richard and a powerful wizard who possessed her Confessor's magic surrounded them in the large room. She was determined, however, to make good use of any open opportunity that might come their way.

She felt her heart seize beneath her breast as they came to stop, Richard forcibly shoving them both to their knees. She twisted her wrists against the rough ropes, ignoring the burning pain of the coarse fibers digging into her skin. She was thankful that Richard had tied her hands behind her instead of in front of her.

Richard took several steps towards his master, suddenly falling to his knees in front of her as Nolan approached them. She wanted so badly to grab Richard by the shoulders and shake him, force him to look within his heart for the love for her that used to reside there.

Deep down, she knew that it was hopeless. No man had ever been able to break free from the power of confession unless the Confessor died.

"I knew that you'd come through for me," Nolan smiled, pleased to finally have the Mother Confessor and his cousin.

"Thank you, my Lord," Richard beamed.

"Kahlan…Iowan," Nolan greeted them, looking past the Seeker at his captives with a twisted arrogance that made Kahlan's skin crawl.

"Nolan, what have you done?" Iowan demanded to know, outrage as well as grief permeating his voice.

"This isn't personal, Iowan. You know that you have always been like a brother to me," Nolan replied. "I was just doing what I had to do."

"And what exactly are you doing?" the Sovereign exclaimed in heated frustration. "Have you lost your mind?"

Nolan shook his head, chuckling softly. "Why? Because I've taken over your precious city? In fact, I'd say it was a pretty brilliant plan, one that I thought you of all people would be proud of."

"Proud?" Iowan cried incredulously. "You've stolen Kahlan's powers, confessed half of Kandahar as well as the Seeker, and Creator knows what else you've done, Nolan. What part of it am I supposed to be proud of?"

"You have to admit, it's very ambitious just like you've always been," Nolan shrugged, folding his arms against his chest. "I've always wanted to be just like my big cousin Iowan."

"I have never been deluded enough to think that I could take over D'Hara and force Lord Rahl to be my personal servant."

"Come now, Iowan," Nolan frowned. "What's better than having the Seeker, the Lord Rahl of D'Hara at my beck and call? He would do anything for me, wouldn't you Richard?"

"Yes, my Lord," Richard eagerly replied, his brown eyes shining brightly with devotion.

"Stand, Richard," Nolan commanded, watching as his servant obediently leapt to his feet. "You have served me well."

"I only seek to please you, master."

"You will be at my right hand, following me everywhere and protecting me with your life if necessary."

"It is truly an honor, my Lord. Thank you," Richard solemnly replied, bowing his head.

"Just do not fail me or I'll be forced to remove you permanently."

"No, my Lord," he anxiously responded. "Please…please don't force me to leave you, my Lord. I couldn't bear being away from you. I'll do anything you ask if you'll just allow me to stay with you."

"Good," Nolan tipped his head, looking past him and giving Kahlan a wicked smile. "How does it feel to see your husband, the mighty Lord Rahl groveling like a pauper?"

"I will kill you for what you have done to him," Kahlan sneered at him, her body tense with rage.

Richard immediately spun on his heel, taking a step towards his wife, his hands clenched tightly into fists and a sneer on his lips. He was brought to an abrupt stop as Nolan placed a hand on the Seeker's chest, keeping him from getting to Kahlan.

"No, you won't because you'll be confessed to me as will Iowan and Nicci once I'm through with her punishment," he informed her, delighting in watching all of the color drain from her face. "Very soon, you and Nicci will be my very special servants, pleasing me whenever I wish."

"I will fight you with my last breath," Kahlan hissed, her heated glare flitting from Nolan to Richard and back again.

"We'll just see about that," Nolan smirked as he stretched out his hand towards Kahlan.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Cara stood before the window deep in thought, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched the sun finally sink behind the mountainous landscape surrounding the People's Palace. Her heart seemed to grow heavier with every beat and Garren had only just left that morning.

Spirits, what would she be like by the time he returned in a week?

Absentmindedly playing with a lock of blond hair, she couldn't stop thinking about him. She wondered how far into the mountains he had made it with their army by now. She knew that he wanted to reach their troops trapped up there as soon as possible but Holland warned him about trying to traverse the rocky terrain at night. It was far too dangerous especially with not knowing the topography well.

Holland had sent some of his best scouts, Cara her best Mord'Sith. She knew that Garren was well-equipped for the task. He himself was a seasoned warrior, having done battle before being promoted to the position of Commander of the Confessor's Palace guards.

She knew that her heart wouldn't feel settled until he was safely back with her and that wasn't going to happen soon enough for her liking. Staring out at the darkening sky, she wondered what Garren was doing right now. Was he thinking of her? Missing her as much as she already missed him?

Cara knew that it was foolish to be thinking such things when there was so much danger brewing in the mountains, but he had changed her, had helped her see that love could exist in harmony with the duties of life. It didn't have to be one or the other. She could still be a Mord'Sith and at the same time be a woman in love.

Hearing one of the twins stir in the next room, Cara's thoughts began to drift to Lord Rahl and Kahlan. She hoped that everything was going well for them. After everything they had been through, they deserved this time away more than any two people she knew. While part of the trip was business, she knew that they would manage to find immense pleasure as well.

She smirked at the thought. She had always thought that those two were ridiculous with how they could barely keep their hands off of each other, but now that she had Garren she completely understood the insatiable passion that came with loving someone.

How many times had she and Garren been unable to get enough of each other?

Glancing over at their bed sitting cold and empty, she frowned at the thought of having to sleep there all alone until he returned. It was not something that she was looking forward to, but hopefully the twins and her duties would keep her occupied until Garren returned.

With a sigh, Cara made her way to the other room to check on the twins. Peeking her head in the door, she found them both sleeping soundly, Paige making soft sighs in her sleep, Priya attempting to wiggle free from the confines of her blanket.

She smiled despite herself as she watched them sleeping. They were so beautiful, having grown so much in the last five months. They were the spiting imagine of their parents in every way and she loved them both. She had never believed that she could ever love any two girls more than she loved Paige and Priya. She loved them as if they were her own.

Turning and closing the day softly behind her, she had to admit that she truly missed Lord Rahl and Kahlan. It just wasn't the same without them here. It felt strange being left in charge with Zedd and Holland, three of the most important people in her life away fulfilling their duties.

Making her way out to the front sitting room, Cara settled into a chair, taking a drink of her tea to find that it had long grown cold. How long had she truly spent staring out that window searching the darkening landscape for her husband?

Turning her attention to the stack of duty reports that Garren usually addressed, she began to read through the tedious documents, wondering how in the world she had gone from the physicality of being protector of the Lord Rahl to studying reports and babysitting children.

Smiling to herself, she knew deep down that she wouldn't have it any other way.

Hearing a soft knock, Cara opened the door, surprised to find Zedd standing there. "Zedd, is something wrong?" she asked with a frown.

"No…not exactly I guess," he mumbled.

"Come in," she told him, standing back and allowing the old Wizard entrance. "What's going on?"

"It's probably nothing at all, but I just want to make certain," Zedd grumbled as he wearily plopped down into an overstuffed chair.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, crossing her arms as she leaned against the arm of the couch.

"Remember that room I found that I told you about, the one with all the unusual gold writing on the walls?"

"What about it?"

"I believe the words are written in High D'Haran," he announced with a frustrated huff. "I can't read High D'Haran. Can you?"

"No, but what about the room makes you think that something could be wrong?"

"I'm not sure," he murmured, his gaze narrowed as he stared straight ahead deep in thought, his mind's eye seeing the words that he had been studying all day. "It's just a feeling I have."

"Can't you ever just come for a normal visit?" Cara sighed. "You seem to always have bad news lately."

"I'm sure it's probably nothing, my dear. I'm sorry to have worried you," he replied with an apologetic smile. "Do you know of anyone who can read High D'Haran?"

"I think Mistress Brenna used to assist Darken Rahl in reading High D'Haran," Cara thoughtfully said. "She used to help him read some of the old books in the Lord Rahl's private library and those hidden in the tunnels below the Palace."

"I'll have to find her tomorrow, see if she can help me decipher what the walls say," Zedd nodded, stroking his chin. "It's probably nothing, but I just want to make certain. We don't need any more potential threats around here. We've had more than enough trouble to last us for quite a while.

"Besides, I don't like the idea of whoever stole the Quillian having been in that room. Who knows what else they could've stolen."

"How are we ever going to be able to track down the Quillian now?" Cara asked, defeat pervading her voice.

"I have no idea, but I'm hoping that between Nicci and me, we'll be able to come up with some sort of a plan."

"I wonder how Lord Rahl and Kahlan are doing."

"I'm sure they're just fine. They should be heading home tomorrow or the day after that at the latest."

"I hope so," she murmured.

"Now you're the one worrying me," Zedd replied with a frown, sitting forward a little more in his chair, resting his elbows on his boney knees. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking of all the trouble that Lord Rahl and Kahlan always manage to get themselves into."

Zedd watched her for a moment, noticing how the candlelight played off of her fair skin, her green eyes full of worry. This was definitely not the same brazen Mord'Sith with a cold heart that he had met two years ago.

"You're really worried that something's wrong, aren't you?" he prodded, his wrinkled brow drawn in concern.

"I don't why, but I just can't shake this overwhelming feeling that something terrible is going to happen," she softly admitted. "Maybe it's because Garren just left or because Lord Rahl and Kahlan aren't here, but something horrible is going to happen soon and it terrifies me."

XXX

Sitting back on her heels, Kahlan attempted to shove down the panic that welled up inside of her at the sight of Nolan standing with his hand stretched out towards them, his eyes darting back and forth between her and Iowan.

"Which one of you should I confess first?" he taunted, Richard standing faithfully at his side.

Kahlan carefully wiggled a couple of her fingers inside the top of her boot. She could feel the hilt of the small knife that she had taken from one of the soldiers that she had killed in the alley. She was just thankful that Richard hadn't bothered to check for any other weapons besides the daggers that she always carried in her boots.

"Stop it, Nolan!" Iowan yelled, startling her. "Leave Kahlan out of this. If you want Kandahar, you can have it. Just let her go. You don't have to confess us in order to get it."

"Well, technically I already have taken Kandahar, but that's not my ultimate goal," he informed him, lowering his outstretched hand.

"What is that you want then?" Kahlan asked him, her fingers inching closer to her goal.

"I want the People's Palace," he simply replied, brushing long blond strands of hair behind his ears. "Do you have any idea the amount of wealth and powerful magic that is contained inside those walls?

"With the Lord Rahl under my control, I can rule D'Hara through him and have all of the power that the Palace holds. I will become the most powerful wizard who ever lived, the only one to also possess the power of confession. No one will be able to stop me."

Kahlan internally shuddered at the depravity that gleamed in his pale blue eyes. It was almost as if she was looking into the eyes of the Keeper himself. The thought of him taking over D'Hara, controlling Richard or being near her daughters caused rage to pound through her blood. She knew that she would give her life in order to stop him.

She silently cheered as her fingers finally wrapped around the elusive weapon in her boot, carefully dragging it out and sliding it up into the palm of her hand. She quickly began sawing at the ropes around her wrist, trying desperately to escape her restraints so she could plunge it deep into Nolan's chest and set her husband free.

Nothing mattered more at that moment.

"I think I'll start with you, Iowan. I'm going to save the best for last," Nolan he smirked as he glanced at Kahlan.

Kahlan remained stone-faced as she began to feel the rope slacken around her wrists. Her heart was racing, knowing that she would only have one chance at this. If she faltered at all, hesitated even for a second, it would all be over.

"You know the saying that blood is thicker than water?" Nolan asked as he came to stand before Iowan, staring into the face that resembled his own in so many ways. "I'm afraid that it doesn't always ring true. I'm sorry, cousin."

Time seemed to screech to an agonizingly slow pace as Nolan began to reach for Iowan's throat. In that instant, Kahlan yanked her arms free, the knife gripped tightly in her hand. She leapt to her feet, lunging for the Wizard with her knife drawn.

Before she could even reach him, Richard was suddenly there, knocking her hard onto the ground and away from his master. Stunned, she looked up into his face, his eyes wild with anger. She couldn't stop the thundering of her heart as she quickly jumped to her feet, her eyes glancing at the knife now lying on the ground between her and Richard.

"Get her!" Nolan screamed as Iowan suddenly dove for his cousin, knocking him to the ground.

Seeing his master in trouble, Richard began to run towards him, determined to stop Iowan. Taking advantage of the distraction, Kahlan quickly scooped up the lost knife, running for Nolan as well.

Richard abruptly turned, drawing his sword and blocking her path. His chest swelled with every ragged breath he drew as he glared at her. She warily began moving to the side in an attempt to circle her way around to Nolan and help Iowan.

"I don't want to hurt you, Richard!" she cried in desperation, knowing that if she couldn't get through to him now she never would.

"I will kill you before you even get near my master," he growled with barely controlled anger, moving with her every step and keeping her from gaining any ground on Nolan.

Kahlan glanced past Richard to find Iowan now lying on the ground on his back, Nolan panting heavily as he stood over him. Iowan suddenly kicked his legs up, his boots connecting with his cousin's abdomen and knocking him to the ground as well.

She had to keep Richard's attention on her while Iowan tried to stop Nolan, but she knew it wouldn't last long. Iowan's wrists were still bound behind his back. Guards began circling in closer to the two cousins, wanting to step in and protect their master as well, but Nolan ordered them to stay back.

"Richard, please look inside your heart," she pleaded with him. "I know you still love me."

"I do not love you, Kahlan. All that fills my heart belongs to my master," he adamantly insisted as he inched closer to her.

"I don't want to fight you, but I will in order to save your life," she yelled at him, her desperation intensifying as guards slowly drew closer.

"It is you that needs saving, Kahlan," he shot back as he suddenly ran towards her, bent on stopping her.

The doors suddenly burst open, everyone's attention being drawn to the sight of Mistress Rachel and her Mord'Sith charging into the room. Guards immediately raced to stop the sudden invasion, determined to keep their master safe.

Kahlan nearly cried at the sight of Mistress Rachel and her Sisters, their agiels in hand and ready for battle. She had no idea what had alerted them that there was trouble, but she was relieved none the less.

"Stop them!" Nolan screeched, forgetting about his cousin as he ran towards the intrusion. He raised his arms, releasing a blast of wizard's fire only to be stopped by Mistress Rachel's outstretched hand blocking his magic.

"I'm so sorry, Richard," Kahlan murmured under her breath as she raised her knife to him, determined to wound him.

He abruptly turned his attention back to her, brown eyes instantly meeting blue and the moment was gone. She only hesitated as she gazed into his eyes for only a flicker of second but it was all that he needed. He raised his sword, deflecting her thrust and slicing her hand.

She cried out in pain, but her scream was cut short by his large hand suddenly seizing her by the throat, lifting her off the ground and pinning her against the wall behind her. Staring into the eyes that used to know her so intimately, all she could see was sheer determination to end her existence, a perceived threat to his master's life.

Grinding his teeth, his ragged breaths were like hot blasts of air against her face as he leaned into her. Kahlan clawed at his hands on her throat, her feet kicking wildly as the battle continued to erupt around them.

"Richard…" she gasped as tears filled her eyes, a struggle for every breath she drew a fierce battle.

She began tearing at his vest, desperate to grab hold of some part of him…anything that might cause him to release her. A dark foggy haze started to envelope her mind as unconsciousness began to drag her away from him.

She fought to stay awake as tears trickled down her face. Seconds with little oxygen felt like minutes as her blood rushed like a violent wind in her ears. She kicked at him with every bit of strength she had left, her boots connecting with his shins but it did little to stop him or force him to release her.

She clawed at his neck, her fingernails leaving deep scratches. She grabbed at his vest again, her fingers wrapping finding something in his pocket. Pulling it free, she immediately knew what it was. It was the packet of herbs that Sachin had given Richard the other day to help her with her nausea.

Richard watched as her eyes began to close, her hand suddenly dropping something she had grabbed from his pocket. He looked down to see a packet lying on the floor at his feet between them. It suddenly looked so familiar to him.

Puzzled, he looked up into her pale face streaked with tears, her lips beginning to turn a faint shade of blue as her body began to slump. She was losing strength as her life slowly drained from her body, unable or unwilling to fight him any longer.

"It's alright…Richard…I know it's not your fault…" she softly choked out with a faint smile on her lips. "I love you…my Richard…forever…"

Staring at her as her eyes fluttered closed, Richard tilted his head, taken aback by her words. A sudden trembling erupted from deep within his heart, a familiar warmth that had grown cold sweeping through his body and unlocking the chains that had imprisoned his soul.

Squeezing his eyes shut, his head fell back as he gasped, his grip around Kahlan's throat relaxing and allowing her to collapse to the ground. He looked down at the woman lying lifelessly at his feet, the packet of herbs next to her.

He felt a strange awakening within his soul, a sudden remembrance of something that he had somehow forgotten. It felt as if he had abruptly been brought back to life, saved from a living nightmare that he could never have escaped from on his own.

"Kahlan?" he murmured, his sword slipping from his hand and clanking loudly on the stone floor as he dropped to his knees beside her. "What have I done?"

Gathering her limp body into his arms, he began to sob violently. Pressing his face against hers, he held her tightly to him, completely oblivious to the fierce battle being waged all around him.

"I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…" he repeated in a desolate chant that stemmed from a profound anguish that devoured him heart and soul. "Please…don't leave me, Kahlan…I'm sorry…"

Realization of what he had done warred violently with the rage building and intensifying inside of him over everything that had happened. He gently stroked her hair as he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

Feeling the faint brush of her breath against his ear, Richard pulled back as he stared into her pale face. His tears fell faster, spilling down his cheeks and dropping onto her face with the sudden awareness that she was still alive.

Enraged, Nolan screamed at the battle that had unexpectedly erupted within the palace. He tried again to engulf the room in wizard's fire, only to be stopped once more by the Mord'Sith. One by one his soldiers fell to their death, leaving him defenseless.

Turning to escape, he came to an abrupt stop at the sight of Nicci and Andreas entering from the back of the room. With a sneer, he raised his hands, prepared to do battle with the deadly sorceress.

An enraged scream unexpectedly tore through the air as the Seeker's blade tore through the wizard, stopping him before he could release his deadly magic. Nolan looked down to find the Sword of Truth protruding through his abdomen.

Lifting a boot, Richard shoved the wizard off of his blade, Nolan falling to the ground. Gasping in pain, he looked up in shock at the Seeker leaning over him, his dark brown eyes storming with a rage so intense it terrified him to the bone.

"How?" Nolan gasped, his eyes wide with horror.

"Because there is no magic in the world more powerful than love," Richard spat out, dropping his sword and walking away.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The feel of gentle fingers running through her hair as well as the feel of something wet trickling over her face gradually began to tug at her senses and draw her back. She slowly opened her eyes, finding herself staring into the tear-streaked face of her husband.

"Richard?" she groggily murmured, her pulse quickening at the sight of those chestnuts eyes brimming with so much love for her once more.

Tears gathered in her own eyes as her hand slid up to touch his face, so relieved that he was hers once more. They stared at each other, lost in the other's nearness and the love reflecting in one another's gaze. His eyes fell closed as he leaned into the palm of her hand so warm and affectionate against his cheek.

"Kahlan…I'm so sorry…" he softly choked out.

"Shhh…I'm fine now that you're mine again," she insisted as she sat up.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked, helping her up to her feet.

Leaning in, Kahlan answered him with a kiss, overwhelmed with relief that he was safe and he was hers once more. She could feel his whole body suddenly grow tense beneath her touch, heartbroken when he didn't return her kiss.

He quickly pulled away from her, not wanting to let go of her and yet too besieged by guilt to allow himself this moment with her. He would love her forever; eternity with her somehow not feeling quite long enough to him. But he knew that he didn't deserve her, not after what he had done.

"Richard…Kahlan…" Nicci called as she ran to them, interrupting their reunion. "Are you are alright?"

"I'm fine. Stay here with Kahlan. Make sure that she and the baby are alright," he responded with a clipped tone, releasing his hold on his wife.

"Richard, I'm alright," Kahlan insisted, her heart sinking as he pulled away from her, guilt mingled with anger still etched on his face as he avoided making eye contact with her.

A tear suddenly escaped, rolling down her cheek as Richard turned away from her, ignoring her response. "I'm fine, Nicci," Kahlan whispered, drawing a shuddering breath.

"I'll be the judge of that if you don't mind," Nicci gently replied, peering over her shoulder as Richard walked over and picked up his sword before placing it safely back into his scabbard.

"I got him back only to lose him all over again, didn't I?" Kahlan softly asked, not really needing a reply. She could see the answer so evident in Richard's face and in his reaction to her as he distanced himself from her.

"Give him some time, Kahlan," Nicci reassured her. "You've both been through so much the last few days."

Crouching down beside Nolan, Richard felt his rage reawaken, its hot flames rekindled as he leaned over the man staring lifelessly back up at him. He wanted to tear him apart with his bare hands for confessing him, forcing him to hunt Kahlan down as if she was some sort of animal.

"Lord Rahl!"

Richard looked up at the sound of his name to find Mistress Rachel approaching him, surprised that she and her Sisters were here. He remembered ordering them to go out to Captain Simon and their soldiers camped outside of Kandahar. He momentarily closed his eyes with the memory, remembering how coldly he had treated his faithful protectors.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, standing to his feet. "How did you know we needed your help?"

"I knew something was wrong," Mistress Rachel smirked as if it had all been so obvious. "You would never allow the Mother Confessor to go anywhere without you or one of us along to protect her. Besides, you've never spoken cruelly to us before. I knew that something was wrong with you."

"I'm sorry, Rachel," he apologized. "There are a lot of things that I wish that I could take back that I did the last couple of days."

Richard swallowed hard, his chest constricting as he looked past the Mord'Sith to his wife standing across the room with Nicci, her sad blue eyes locked solely on him. Bluish purple marks from his fist already colored her jaw from where he had hit her earlier, but it somehow did nothing to detract from her ethereal beauty that quickened his pulse every time he looked at her.

He stifled a sob that suddenly caught in his throat at the thought of the horrible things that he had done to her. He would never be able to forgive himself for what he had put her through, the one who had stolen his heart and had just saved his soul.

"Lord Rahl, you have no need to apologize. You were obviously confessed somehow," she quirked a blond eyebrow. "It wasn't your fault."

"Thank you, Rachel," he murmured, nodding his head and dismissing her explanation.

"Captain Simon is securing the city," she informed him. "What would you like us to do now?"

Glancing briefly at Kahlan again, his eyes fell on the dead man lying at his feet. "I need you to give him the breath of life."

"What?" Rachel snapped.

"We need him alive in order to get Kahlan's magic back."

Richard looked up as Kahlan quickly made her way to Iowan lying on the ground. Kneeling beside him, she carefully untied his wrists before helping him sit up. She hugged him briefly before inspecting the wound on the Sovereign's head, the injury that Richard had caused.

The Seeker quickly turned his attention away from them. He felt a piercing pain in his heart whenever he looked at Kahlan, remembering the feel of her throat clutched so tightly in his hand, the way the color had drained from her face as her life was being drained from her body.

She had come so close to dying by his hand. She had been safer with a stranger than her own husband.

"Andreas has the Quillian," Nicci informed him as she came to stand beside him as well. "Nolan had it in the same room that he was holding me."

"Are you alright?" Richard asked her, his eyes narrowed in concern as he finally noticed the worn look on her face.

"Thanks to Andreas here I am," she smiled as the large soldier approached with the magical device in hand. "He came to my rescue."

Mistress Rachel abruptly sat back on her heels as Nolan drew air into his lungs, his body momentarily convulsing as new life swept through him. Richard immediately leaned down, grabbing him by the collar and yanking him up off the ground.

The Seeker began to tremble with the fury that inundated him at that moment. He found himself creeping dangerously close to that fine line where logic and reason become blurred by an animalistic need to react and protect the one that he loved. If they didn't need him alive to remove Kahlan's magic, he would kill him all over again in an instant.

"Please…Lord Rahl…please have mercy on me…" Nolan groveled, hanging precariously by the hold the Seeker had on his collar, his feet dangling off the ground.

"Mercy? Where was your mercy when you confessed me?" he roared, his chest heaving as he began to shake the man. "Or when you ordered me to hunt down my own wife, caused me to hurt her in order to protect your sorry life?"

"I'm sorry…Lord Rahl…please…" Nolan sobbed, terrified by the wrath that he saw storming violently in the Seeker's raptor gaze, the deadly thundering of his voice.

"Take him," Richard growled, throwing him onto the ground before turning to Mistress Rachel and Sister Nicci. "Remove Kahlan's magic and then kill him."

XXX

Settling down on the hard ground, Garren groaned as he leaned back against the rock wall behind him. It was practically all they had seen the further into the mountains they rode. Holland hadn't been exaggerating about the rough terrain. It was going to take more time than he had originally thought.

They were going to have to be careful as they picked their way around rocks as well as the voracious maws that looked as if they could swallow their army whole. Despite the terrain, however, they had come across patches of vegetation beginning to grow as well as signs of wildlife.

Garren wasn't certain what kind of animals lived up here. He just hoped that they were similar to the ones they had in the Midlands. He was not anxious to meet anything \ that could tear through his army. They had bigger things to worry about.

Tilting his head back, he looked up at the cloudy sky, the yellowish glow that the moon was casting behind the wispy cover. He wondered what Cara was doing at that moment. While he hoped that she was missing him, he didn't want her to worry about him while he was gone.

His lips twitched as he replayed the events of last night spent with her, a warm flush drifting through him. It had been intensely passionate, something that would keep him warm on these cold nights away from her.

The good spirits has truly blessed him when they had brought her into his life. He could hardly wait to start a family with her, to spend forever loving her the way that she deserved. He couldn't allow himself to dwell on her past, how her childhood and her life had been so sadistically taken from her. No one had the right to choose another person's path for them.

He could already feel his rage coming to life as he thought about it. No one would ever hurt her that way again as long as he was alive.

"Commander Garren," an approaching soldier called.

"What is it, Captain?" he asked.

"The perimeter has been secured, sir. Any other orders?"

"No, thank you. That will be all for now. Just inform the men that I want everyone packed up and ready go in the morning. We leave at first light."

"Aye, Commander," the man saluted before turning and leaving.

Reaching for his pack, Garren pulled out his blanket, more than ready to settle in for the night. It had been a long day of travel and much more laid ahead for them tomorrow. Spirits only knew what sort of trouble they were going to be heading into.

Opening up his blanket, a small package unexpectedly rolled out. Picking up the small bundle, he carefully opened it to find a lock of blond hair secured tightly with dark red ribbon. Holding it up between his fingers, a smile broke across his face as he inspected it.

He felt a fluttering in the pit of his stomach at the sight of Cara's hair, remembering how much he loved the color of it, the soft feel of it as he ran his fingers through it. He carefully tucked it into his shirt pocket right over his heart where he could keep her close to him at all times.

Looking down, he found a note as well. He couldn't help but chuckle, shaking his head in disbelief as he read it.

"_I told you that I was coming with you one way or another. I love you. Come back to me soon."_

Leaning back against the rock again, Garren pulled his blanket over him, holding Cara's note tightly in his hand. Sleep quickly began to overtake him as he thought about his wife, the little girls that had been left in their care while their parents were away.

He couldn't wait to return to them, to see Lord Rahl and Kahlan again. Things just didn't seem quite right when they were away.

XXX

He stood in the doorway, watching as Sister Nicci and Mistress Rachel used the Quillian to drain Kahlan's magic from his cousin's body. Standing with his arms crossed, Iowan couldn't begin to grasp what had happened to Nolan to have turned him into this…this monster.

Iowan frowned as he thought back on the last three months. If he hadn't been so preoccupied by his own plans, he might have seen that Nolan had changed so dramatically, that he had been plotting something this whole time.

But he hadn't. He'd allowed his own dreams to cloud his thinking and blind him to what was happening around him. He'd allowed his ambitions to get in the way of the people that mattered most in life. He had permitted his focus to shift from the people of Kandahar to the illustrious greatness that he had been so desperate to achieve, the glorious recognition he would receive from Lord and Lady Rahl when he had revealed his discovery to them.

Absentmindedly stroking his chin, he wondered where along the path of his life he had strayed. He suddenly wished he could go back in time to that pivotal point in his life, that he could change the path that he had chosen to take.

It wouldn't have changed what happened to Nolan, but maybe he could have seen it coming and done something to stop him before so many people got hurt…before Kahlan got hurt. To witness her determination, her undying love that gave her the strength to save her husband had changed him somehow, bringing him back to the man that he once been years ago.

He had forgotten about that man. He suddenly longed to be him once again.

"How are you feeling?"

Iowan turned at the sound of her beautiful voice. It would be one of the many things that he was going to miss most about her. He smiled at her, trying to shove aside the numerous regrets that had taken up residence in his heart.

"I'm fine thanks to you," he replied.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're a terrible liar?"

"Maybe once or twice," he lightly teased as she came to stand beside him.

"I truly am sorry about Nolan," she offered, watching the wizard sag against his chains as the Quillian glowed brightly with the magic that would be hers once again. Kahlan couldn't help the relief and the joy at knowing that they had been able to find her magic, that it would be hers again someday. Her heart felt lighter than it had in months.

"Me too," he sadly replied. "I should have seen it coming, the way that he was chasing women, spending so much time with Duncan at the cavern."

"It's not your fault, Iowan," she reassured him. "Confessor's magic was never meant to be possessed by males. It was what ultimately corrupted and twisted him into what he became."

"I know, but I can't help but feel somewhat responsible for not seeing it, for not helping him."

"What will you do now?"

"Rebuild Kandahar," he thoughtfully said. "We have a lot of work to do."

"And what about the rocks you found? What will do with your discovery?"

"I'm going to have Sister Nicci collapse the cavern, seal it with magic and keep anyone else from getting their hands on it."

"Why? What changed your mind?"

"Nolan, I guess," he sighed. "He showed me how magic can alter and corrupt someone. I don't want another person being perverted by something that I created, by absorbing the souls of those they have killed. It's not right.

"And you, Kahlan," he continued as he turned to face her. "You opened my eyes, caused me to see how precious life truly is. It's something that should be fought for, not stolen...especially when you find someone to love."

Kahlan smiled softly at his words, glad that she had been able to help him in some small way. "I meant what I said before, Iowan. A woman would be very fortunate to have a man like you fall in love with her."

"I can't help but wish that woman was you, but I know that you belong with Lord Rahl."

"Thank you, Iowan," she replied. "I couldn't have saved Richard without you. You could have escaped, saved yourself, but you stayed with me and helped me get him back. I owe you so much."

"You owe me nothing, Kahlan. Besides, I very well couldn't let you go off by yourself. You would have gotten yourself killed before you even had the chance to save him," he chuckled softly.

Richard came around the corner just then to find Kahlan talking with Iowan. He came to an abrupt stop as he watched them, their familiarity causing his jealousy to rise like a deadly viper ready to strike.

He had forced Kahlan into running away with Iowan, causing them to go into hiding in order to evade his pursuit. It was Iowan who had been there for her, caring for her and keeping her safe. He had taken care of her wounded arm, protecting her and their baby that she carried.

The thought only seemed to intensify his anger and his guilt. How could she ever forgive him, love him after what he had done to her? He had practically driven her into another man's waiting arms. It was obvious how the Sovereign felt about her. It was evident in his face, in the way that he looked at her.

Richard clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth as Kahlan placed a hand on Iowan's arm, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. He felt his chest tighten, making it difficult to breath as he watched them. He turned away, unable to bear the sight of them together.

If he had lost her, he had no one to blame but himself.

Iowan felt warmth coalesce in the pit of his stomach as Kahlan kissed him lightly on the cheek. He knew that he would never know more than that simple gesture of kindness, but it was more than he thought he would ever receive from her.

"You are always welcome at the People's Palace, Iowan," she told him. "We would love for you come and visit us."

"Maybe you can come back and visit Kandahar some time. I promise it won't be nearly as exciting as it was this time," he teased.

"I'd like that," she smiled before finally turning and walking away.

She was determined to find Richard, to make things right between them again. He had avoided her since she had woken to find herself cradled in his lap. She had lost him once. She was not about to lose him again.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

He stood staring into the dancing orange flames with arms crossed as if hugging himself in an attempt to ward off the horrifying thoughts and emotions that buffeted him. He didn't know if he would ever again be that same man that he had been before arriving in Kandahar over three days ago.

Too much had happened; too much pain had been inflicted. He was beginning to believe that maybe some things just couldn't be repaired no matter how deeply you loved someone.

Richard drew a weary breath, the smoky scent of the wood filling his nostrils and reminding him of the many nights spent with her in the woods those first two years together. They held some of the best memories of his life, ones that he held close to his heart especially when things became too much to withstand sometimes.

But there were also newer memories always lingering nearby as well, ready to warm his soul in an instant – exquisite memories of her so breathtaking in her wedding dress, of making such passionate love that he thought they should by all rights be consumed, of their beautiful daughters' birth as well as seemingly insignificant moments scattered here and there when a laugh or a knowing smile was shared with her.

Those were the memories that he clung so desperately to now as he fought against the churning surges of despair that pounded him, threatening to drag him down into some miserable black abyss that he never wanted to crawl out of.

He shuddered despite the warmth of the fire, the things that had happened over the last couple of days like hazy pieces of a horrifying puzzle that he never wanted to fully put together. It had been almost as if he had been living another man's life, doing and saying things that he, Richard Rahl, never would've said or done had he been himself.

Random images flashed like streaks of lightning through his mind, things that he wished more than anything right now that he could erase. He could hear her beautiful voice so grief-stricken, begging for him to remember her. His cold-hearted response still rang so hauntingly in his ears, leaving a bitter taste on his tongue. Even now, he could see the fear mixed with love shining in her tear-filled eyes after he had hit her and bound her with rope.

He cursed under his breath, clenching his hands into furious fists pleading for release. He could barely believe that he had hit Kahlan, his own wife. Spirits, she wasn't just the woman that he loved above all else, but she was the mother of his daughters, his unborn daughter only just conceived two months ago growing within her womb.

He was struck with a sudden, nauseating thought…he was no better than Kahlan's own father.

Richard had despised the man for the things that he had done to her, for treating his daughter with such cruelty. He knew that Kahlan had withheld some of those things from him, not telling him everything that her father had forced her to do. He couldn't begin to imagine nor did he want to. All he ever wanted to do was to make her happy and keep her safe, to never have to fear such abuse ever again.

But now, he had been the cause of some of that very same pain.

Grinding his teeth, Richard scrubbed his face with his hands in a futile attempt to purge himself of those dreaded memories, but it was all still so fresh, the wounds running far too deep to ever heal.

Leaning forward, he placed his hands on the mantle of the fireplace, hanging his head in shame. How was he ever going to be able to get past the things that he had done to the woman who was his life?

Seeing her with Iowan earlier had nearly pushed him over the edge. It was difficult enough trying to deal with the terrible things that he had done, but seeing Kahlan with Iowan like that was almost too much to bear. Losing her would kill him for certain.

Coming out of the other room, Kahlan felt so relieved to have been able to bathe and wash her hair. Dressed in the cream colored nightgown she had packed just for him, she found Richard standing before the fireplace, leaning against the mantle.

She ached so painfully for him, witnessing the visible turmoil that he was obviously going through at that moment. Unfortunately, she knew it far too well.

While so relieved that she had been able to rescue his soul, she knew now that she was going to have to rebuild the man.

Leaning against the doorframe, Kahlan just watched him, drinking him in and wishing so much that she could fix it all for him. He looked so handsome, the crackling flames of the fire casting a warm glow on his face. Dressed in his blue shirt and brown breeches, she was flooded with so many memories of their travels together.

She lingered there, trying to decide what to do next, how best to bring him back to her once more. The last time that she had been accidentally hurt, Richard had run away from her, fleeing to D'Hara to claim the throne in an attempt to escape the senseless guilt that had racked his heart.

She was not about to allow him to do that to her again. She couldn't go through losing him like that, not with another child growing within her. She needed him like she needed her heart to survive because he was her heart.

Kahlan bit her bottom lip as she softly made her way to him. She didn't think that he even noticed that she had entered the room or that she was standing there beside him scantily clad in a gossamer nightdress. Reaching out, she gently covered his hand with hers, her other hand finding his hair.

His eyes fell closed at the softness of her touch, his body tensing as he released a lengthy breath as if fighting unseen demons that threatened to steal him away from her. She would fight those demons with her very last breath if that was what it took to save him again.

"Richard," she softly spoke his name, her fingers gently stroking his hair. She didn't want to do more just yet, afraid that she would scare him away.

"Kahlan…" he whispered in response before suddenly pulling his hand free and walking away from her, creating a physical gap that mirrored the emotional one that they found themselves battling against right now.

Despite his sudden distance, her name on his lips was like a salve to her hurting heart, helping to mend the ache that still consumed it. At least it wasn't the dead emotionless voice that had uttered her name when he had been confessed. That she could not handle again.

"Richard, please let me in," Kahlan gently said. "I need you."

He stood with his back to her, his shoulders slumped in failure for what felt like an eternity before finally finding his voice. "I hurt you, Kahlan. How could you want me near you again?"

"Richard, you were confessed. You had no control over what you did or said," she calmly replied, resisting the overwhelming urge to go to him and take him into her arms.

"I should've fought harder," he bitterly spat out. "Then I wouldn't have hurt you…tried to take your life."

"That's the way confession is supposed to work, Richard," she tried to explain. "The confessed is unable to do anything but the will of the Confessor. The only thought is to please the owner of his soul. That's why I was so terrified of hurting you before we knew we could be together. I understood the consequences, the finality that my magic produced and I didn't want to lose you."

He suddenly spun on his heel to face her, his eyes dark and wild as he stood just beyond the reach of the fire's glow. Gooseflesh rippled over her arms as dark shadows from the room cut across his anguish-filled face, adding to the intensity of his brooding emotions.

"That still doesn't negate the fact that I hunted you down, put you or our baby in a position to be injured," he yelled, his anger swelling like a black thunderhead in his soul. "I caused you to run away from me, practically forced you to find comfort in the arms of another man. Spirits, Kahlan! I hit you and tried to take your life…the most precious life in the world to me!"

Kahlan shivered at the self-loathing in his voice, the anguish permeating his brown eyes. She could practically feel his anger rolling off of him and seeping into the air around them. The intensity of his hurt made her legs weak, but she was not going to give up on him. She was going to get through to him one way or another.

"I know it wasn't you who did this…I love you…" she finally stated after several long moments of painful silence save for the crackling fire in the fireplace.

"What?" he shook his head in confusion, his chest heaving.

"Those were your exact words to me after I drove that dagger into your heart when I had been confessed by Nicci," she told him, drawing a shuddering breath before continuing. "Then…then, you took your final breath.

"You fell to the sand, your life gone. There was no anger or hatred towards me in your face as you laid there, only peace. I sank to my knees by your lifeless body, devastated by what I had done to you. I wanted so badly to just lie down and die with you. With you gone, my life was over.

"I…I had even considered taking the dagger I had killed you with and ending my life as well."

Richard stared at her in bewilderment, stunned by her words. He watched as tears slowly began to roll down her cheeks with the haunting memory of that fateful day that suddenly seemed like an eternity ago.

Without a second thought, he swiftly closed the distance between them, grabbing hold of her arms. "Kahlan, it wasn't you. You were…"

"I was what? Confessed?" she interrupted, her anger rising from her own lingering guilt. "That doesn't make it alright, Richard. It doesn't stop the nightmares from coming at night."

"Spirits, Kahlan," he muttered in disbelief, his worried gaze searching her face. "I didn't know that you were having nightmares. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to hurt you, to make you worry about something that I have to come to terms with."

"It wasn't your fault, Kahlan," he adamantly stated, his voice leaving no room for argument. "You were not in control of your actions."

"Exactly, Richard!" she cried, grabbing hold of his face with her hands. "You are not to blame. It was all Nolan's fault. He used you to get what he wanted. You were only acting out the will of your master."

Richard stared into her brilliant blue eyes, eyes that were filled with fear. He suddenly understood the turmoil that she had suffered despite his constant reassurances that she wasn't to blame for it. He thought that she had finally gotten past it and he was sure a part of her had, but now he knew firsthand the intense heartache that she carried from that terrible moment.

He knew now that he was going to have to learn to get past this as well.

Kahlan leaned in, brushing a kiss across his cheek, capturing a tear that suddenly escaped. His eyes fell closed as he tightened his hold on her shoulders, the feel of her whispered kisses over his face creating a sudden calming center in the eye of the thunderstorm brewing inside of him.

His fingers gently kneaded her soft skin, his body betraying his guilty heart that struggled to remain strong despite her tender ministrations. A soft throaty gasp drifted through the room as she moved along his throat, her teeth gently raking against his skin, her tongue caressing the sting left behind.

Richard tilted his head to the side, so desperate for far more of her, to take her and know her all over again. He parted his lips slightly, his breaths coming out a little more ragged as she parted the opening of his shirt, her lips following the path her fingers created before finally removing the impeding material altogether.

Kissing along the muscled plains of his chest, she grazed her teeth over his nipple, sucking on it and drawing a breathy groan from his throat. He buried his fingers in her hair, guilt-stricken tears still trailing down his face.

A war broke out in his thundering heart – shame wanting to push her away, deep-seated desire demanding to take her right here. He wanted her so desperately and yet he didn't deserve her or the love that she was expressing to him.

"Kahlan..." he moaned as he fought to resist her. He knew deep down that it was losing battle. He never was able to deny her anything, least of all himself. He wanted her too much as well.

Kahlan could practically feel the struggle going on inside of him, his body trembling beneath her touch but she was not about to let his guilt win out. Her fingers began tugging on the laces of his breeches, her own desperate need to be with him, to be filled by him taking control of her.

"It's okay, Richard," she breathed so softly in his ear, her lips caressing the lobe.

Richard's head fell back as she worked to remove his pants, his need for her that had started out like a low rumble in his core now thrumming wildly through his body as she kissed her way back down his chest once more.

Unable to stand it a moment longer, he firmly grasped her face, pulling her up and smashing his lips against hers in a fiery kiss that immediately stole her breath. The sparks of desire suddenly burst into hungry flames as he began to respond to their mutual need.

Kahlan tilted her head, parting her lips and deepening the kiss, her heart soaring with his passionate response to her. Their love was stronger than the most powerful magic. It could break the bonds of confession and it could heal their deepest hurts.

He roughly shoved the straps of her nightdress off of her shoulders, allowing the silky material to pool at her feet. He was growing more and more desperate to be inside of her, to be completely surrounded within her warmth and her love. Her head fell back as he placed ravenous kisses along her throat, his hands rough against her skin as he stroked her, setting her body aflame.

A sweet ache built from within her core, growing hotter and intensifying with each of his fiery kisses, begging for him to take her and quench her desperate need for him. He was like an animal set free as he unleashed his passion on her and she never wanted him to stop. She suddenly hooked her leg around his, needing to reconnect with him in the most intimate way possible.

Picking her up, Richard wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her. His tongue battled hers for control as he pressed her into the wall directly behind her, anxious to make her his all over again. He needed her, needed to know that she was alright and that she was still his, that he hadn't lost her to Iowan.

"I love you…" he panted against her face, his breath scorching against her skin. "Spirits, Kahlan…I can't ever lose you…I won't survive it…"

"You will never…lose me…Richard…" she panted in return, her lips finding and crashing into his in an attempt to calm his fears.

"I thought I'd lost you…to Iowan…" he finally choked out, his voice cracking as his head dropped. He pressed his forehead against her chest with the stinging memory of seeing her with him earlier.

"Never," she adamantly proclaimed, surprised by his fear. "You're my one true love, Richard…forever…"

"I'm so sorry…for hurting you…"

Hearing the anguish and fear in his voice, Kahlan took his face in her hands, lifting his head and forcing him to look into her eyes. The tears staring back at her nearly shattered her heart.

"I'm yours, Richard. I belong…to no one but you," she reassured him, leaning down and nuzzling her nose against his, her breath ragged with the arousal pounding through her veins. "I love you…forever…"

"Forever…" he softly repeated, staring into her eyes before kissing her hard once again.

She moaned into his mouth as she welcomed inside of her, their union overwhelming them both as they paused, basking in the sensation of being complete once more in one another. And then he was suddenly moving, driving into her and pinning her against the wall with such intense passion, determined to make her know how deep his love for her ran.

Kahlan cried out with each of his powerful strokes, her fingers digging into his shoulders as he drove deeper and deeper into her heat. Sweat trickled down her throat and between her breasts, her body rising up with his movements. She leaned in, her lips skating along his collarbone, her teeth grazing over his earlobe in an effort to pull all of his hurt and anger out of him and into her.

"Let it all go…Richard," she gasped into his ear. "Come for me."

Responding to her, Richard poured every last ounce of himself into her, relinquishing all of his pain over to her and allowing her to set him free. He could feel her unconditional love in every touch, every caress and kiss. He drank her in like a man dying of thirst, allowing her to fill his heart and soul once more.

She arched her body into him, her head rolling back with the intense force with which he moved, the fierce grip that he held on her hips. She could feel him losing himself in their love as they reached that precipice, tightening their hold on one another as they fell over the edge as one.

Richard buried his face in the crook of her neck as he released deep within her, her hair clinging to her shoulders muffling his panting breaths that abruptly broke into sobs. She held him close as they came down from that blissful peak, relishing the feel of his body pressed fully against hers.

Kahlan ran her fingers through his damp hair, enjoying the feeling of being wrapped around his body once again. She had missed him so deeply, had feared losing him. But now he was hers once more.

She tilted her head, kissing the top of his head as he wept. She knew that he needed this right now, to hold her, to feel her body and hear the steady beat of her heart beneath his ear. She understood that need all too well.

While she had come to terms with taking Richard's life that day, the guilt still lingered at times, rising up out of nowhere and bringing the nightmares rushing to the surface. But they were thankfully coming fewer and farther between.

Drawing back, Richard kissed her slowly and deeply, savoring the intimacy of being with her. Holding her close to him, he carried her to the couch in front of the fire, setting her down before settling next to her.

Kahlan quickly turned to her side, resting her head on his chest and hooking her leg over his. She didn't want one part of her to not be touching him in some way. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her flush against his side. He loved the feeling of their bodies completely melded together like this, limbs tangled, neither knowing where one ended and the other started as she half straddled him.

It brought him unspeakable joy to have her back in his arms again. She was the other half of his soul, his anchor. He never wanted to know a life apart from her. It wasn't a life worth living.

Remnants of his tears still streaked his face, but he felt better than he had since waking from the terrifying nightmare he had been living the last couple of days. He gently ran his fingers through her hair as they just held onto one another, so relieved that the other was safe again.

"I love you, Richard," she murmured as sleep quickly drew her into its waiting arms.

"Forever, my Kahlan," he tenderly pledged as he kissed her forehead, sleep tugging on him as well.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Standing on a rocky ledge, the disparaging scene below stretched as far as her eye could see. Her long wavy tendrils of hair whipped in the wind like a den of deadly vipers but she paid it no heed. Her dark gaze was locked on the horror that littered her land.

She felt her heart grow harder than the rock she stood on, knowing that she must bring this to its ultimate end no matter how brutal it was going to be. It was her responsibility as their leader to protect her people and she would regardless of what the cost was.

This desecration would not go unchallenged. They would know once and for all who was in control of these mountains. A very clear message had to be sent, one that would be observed or a high price would have to be paid by their enemies.

She slammed the end of her staff hard against the rocky ground in rage, too many faces below familiar to her and yet so many that were not. It made her smile that the number of strangers outnumbered her own people lying dead on the rocks below.

How would she return to tell their loved ones that they would not be coming home to them?

She knew that it was her duty as their priestess, their leader and she would perform it to the best of her abilities. It would be what her father would expect of her.

She scuffed a bare foot over the rock she stood on, her hard eyes suddenly softening around the edges with the thought of her father. How long had he been gone now? Less than a year? It seemed as if she had just lost him yesterday and yet it felt like an eternity since she had last seen him or stared into his kind eyes.

A sorrowful cry stuck in her throat as she fought to remember the deep soothing sound of his voice, so noble and strong, full of such great authority. Why couldn't she remember it? He had been the single most important person in her entire life and she suddenly couldn't even remember what his voice had sounded like.

Her body grew rigid as hatred slowly trickled through her, sweeping away the anguish that had unexpectedly surfaced. They would pay for that as well. She would personally make certain of it.

She pulled the fur a little closer around her neck as she turned to leave. Looking up at the gray sky overhead, she couldn't help but shiver. It was dark for mid-afternoon. Spring would reach up into the mountains in the next few days. She would be grateful for that. It was time to start anew. It was time to begin to heal.

But first would come revenge.

She came to an abrupt stop as she spotted something in the distance, something moving up the mountains towards them. She tightened her grip on her staff, her other hand gently stroking the soft black feathers that created a ring around the top of it as she leaned on the stick.

Pulling her hair out of her face, her gaze narrowed on the movement that she could see slowly plodding through her territory. It was a dark smudge moving along the horizon, but she immediately recognized what it was. She knew because she had seen it the last time they had come.

Her scouts had informed her that they had spied more of them last night camped along the south ridge, many more than had come several days ago. She had hoped that it had been for some other purpose, some other destination than here where they did not belong.

She scowled something menacing and hateful, so incongruent with her natural beauty. She thought that they had finally put an end to their intrusion in this private war and now they were back again.

XXX

Richard stood on a cliff, drinking in the amazing view, the wind brushing gently against his face. His gaze was locked on the breathtaking site before him, a site so beautiful he wanted to just reach out and touch it, to grab hold of it and never let it go.

It was the People's Palace. It was home.

They were still several hours away, but they were getting closer. They would definitely be sleeping in their own bed tonight. He could hardly wait to see his girls, to hold them in his arms. He was anxious to just be home, to spend some time alone with Kahlan without all the Mord'Sith and soldiers that constantly followed them everywhere they went.

A warm smile tugged at his lips as he thought back to three nights ago when he and Kahlan had made love in Kandahar. It had been so passionate and yet so emotional, reconnecting them as one soul.

Although it had been all those things, he still struggled with haunting memories, guilt that continued to fight to keep a stronghold in his heart. He was so thankful that Kahlan and Sachin were both alright, his unborn daughter was unharmed through all of it. He shuddered with the sudden reminder, but he knew, though, that he would get through it because of Kahlan.

She was his very heartbeat, the reason that he existed. He lived and breathed her and he wanted nothing else but her. She had refused to forgive him despite his pleas because she said there was nothing that needed to be forgiven.

Now, he just had to learn to forgive himself.

He was so relieved that their unborn daughter hadn't been hurt during all of this. That was something that he could not have accepted. It was horrifying enough to think that he had almost taken Kahlan's life, but to think that he could have inadvertently taken the life of their unborn child as well was too much to withstand.

He wasn't certain if that was something that either he or Kahlan could have gotten past. That was one test that he didn't want to force their love to have to try to endure. Deep down, though, he knew it would.

Their love defied all reason, defied the most powerful magic, had been prophesied about thousands of years ago. It was truly special in every way and he was more than thrilled that she was all his.

He was drawn away from his thoughts as slender arms snaked around his waist from behind, the soft warm blush of her breath against his skin sending chills up his spine. He smiled mischievously as her lips ghosted over the back of his neck, the fine hairs on his arms standing upright. He loved her playfulness, her seductive nature that simmered inside of her.

He could feel heat rising up from his core and warming his cheeks as thoughts of their last night in Kandahar roared to the surface of his mind. They had made love twice more that night, relishing in the feel of one another's body so close with nothing between to separate them ever again.

"I finally get you all to myself again tonight, Lord Rahl," she teased with such a seductive purr that it almost made his knees buckle.

He closed his eyes as her lips sought out his earlobe, her hands roaming so teasingly over his chest and abdomen. She shifted her thigh behind him, allowing it to settle between his and earning her a heady groan that brought a grin to her lips.

"You keep this up for much longer and I'll be forced to take you right here," he huskily replied, trying desperately to maintain some semblance of control.

"Isn't that what we both want anyway?" she giggled softly, creating a puff of warm breath to skate along his cheek as she leaned over his shoulder, pressing herself more fully into him. He didn't think she could get any closer to him.

"More than you could possibly know," he breathed heavily, his body tensing even more, his voice so strained that she couldn't help but blow gently in his ear just to see how much closer to the edge she could push him.

Her hand settled over his heart, delighting in the suddenly erratic rhythm that she now felt. She loved how their bodies always reacted to one another with something so little as a touch or a look, a kiss and so very much more.

"No one said that this break couldn't take a little longer," she whispered, her leg shifting ever so slightly as she paused to taste the sensitive spot behind his ear.

Richard suddenly turned in her arms, his lips finding hers as he swiftly pulled her flush against him. The feel of him growing hard against her caused her blood to warm, her body begging him to appease her need for him.

His tongue demanded entrance which she happily allowed as he buried his hands in her hair and holding her prisoner in his arms. The burning demand in his lungs for air caused him to break the kiss, but he kept his mouth close to hers.

"You're going to make me come undone right here if you're not careful, Lady Rahl," he smirked, his eyes almost black with the desire that was thrumming through his veins.

"I'm not stopping you from doing something about it," she seductively responded.

She was answered with a crushing kiss that nearly knocked them both to the ground. Richard knew that he needed to stop this now before he no longer could. He was finding himself dancing precariously close to that point of no return.

"I take it the nausea is better?" he smiled, his lips still hovering so dangerously close to hers.

"Much," she murmured, enjoying the way that his brown eyes practically sparkled with the love he held for her.

"Then if I remember correctly, the next few months are going to be exhausting…" he paused to kiss her. "Very sensual…" he kissed her again, his tongue gliding lightly along her lip. "And so very hot," he murmured against her mouth, teasing her with what she wanted.

"You have a very good memory, Seeker," she whispered, her throat going dry, her cheeks growing pink with anticipation.

Richard brushed his nose against hers, adoring the glow that lit her whole face, the love for him that shined so brightly in her sapphire eyes. He couldn't help but thank the good spirits for the thousandth time for allowing her to belong to no one but him.

"We're all set to go," Nicci called to them from a distance.

"We'll be right there," Richard hollered back to her, not even taking his eyes off of his wife. "We'll have to finish this tonight," he murmured, kissing her slowly before releasing his hold on her.

Kahlan signed in resignation, knowing that her hormones would have to be put on hold for now. It was bad enough that she couldn't get enough of him when she wasn't with child, but carrying his baby just made her need that much more intense and difficult to ignore.

"I'm holding you to that," she grinned something so sinful that it made Richard shiver with anticipation.

"You won't have to remind me," he chuckled softly, taking her hand and leading her back to their horses. "I won't be able to think of anything else."

"I also can't wait to see our girls," she thoughtfully said.

"I know; me too," he replied. "I didn't realize just how much I would miss them."

"Well, we'll get to see them and hold them soon enough," she replied, leaning in and kissing him tenderly.

XXX

Cara quickened her pace as she made her way towards the central courtyard, Zedd in tow following closely at her heels. Holland had told them that Lord Rahl and Kahlan had been seen approaching and would be here shortly. She found herself actually excited to see them.

It felt like they had been gone for a month when in reality it had only been ten days. Garren would hopefully be returning in the next few days as well if things went well. Then everyone would finally be safely home where they belonged.

Cara winced as Priya grabbed a tiny fistful of the Mord Sith's blond hair and tugged hard on it, giggling at the response she received. She gently unwrapped the baby's fingers from her hair, giving Priya a scolding look that only caused the baby to giggle even more in response.

Cara couldn't help but smile at her, amused by her mischievousness. Priya stared in wonder at her, her bright blue eyes so much like her mother's growing wide in anticipation as she reached out her tiny little fingers to touch the Mord'Sith's hair again, discovering that she had created an entertaining game with her godparent.

"You're ornery just like your father," Cara told her, her tone gentle.

"You don't have to walk so fast, you know," Zedd called out to her, Paige in his arms. "I'm an old man, remember?"

"You managed to keep up with us when we were traipsing across the territory searching for the Stone of Tears," she replied. "I think this cushy palace life has made you soft."

Zedd grumbled under his breath as he adjusted the bundle in his arms, propping Paige up against his shoulder. "I for one am surprised that Richard and Kahlan have made it safely home already. You had me fretting over nothing with all your 'something bad is going to happen' nonsense."

"I can't help it," she said, her brow furrowed. "I'm still not completely sure that something bad might not happen yet. I won't be happy until Garren is back. After that, no one is allowed to leave again. We're all just going to stay here inside the People's Palace where I can keep an eye on everyone."

Zedd chuckled softly at her words, amused by the Mord'Sith's change in attitude. "When did you become so sentimental?"

"I'm not sentimental," she retorted, looking over her shoulder and shooting the old Wizard a glare. "I just like everyone nearby where I can make certain that nothing is going to happen."

"Admit it, Cara," Zedd grinned. "You love us. You like being part of a family."

"Maybe," she shrugged, trying to sound indifferent as they stepped out into the late afternoon sun. "This has got to be the strangest family I've ever seen. Besides, who attracts this much trouble but us?"

"At least we have one another to see us through it."

Reaching the central courtyard, Cara and Zedd watched as Kahlan, Richard, Nicci, and their escorts made their way towards them. Cara could feel the corners of her lips curl up despite herself. Clearing her throat, she forced a stoic mask to settle over her face despite her relief.

Loud squeals from Priya filled the courtyard at the site of her parents making their way towards her, her little face lighting up in recognition. Paige began frantically kicking and wiggling her legs and arms, desperate to break free from the blanket binding her. She squealed in excitement as well as her father took her into her arms.

"Hello, Princess," he grinned, holding her up high above his head.

His heart soared as Paige giggled excitedly, her brown eyes sparkling with delight as she reached down to grab hold of her daddy's nose. He readily decided that nothing in the world could ever come close to the sheer joy that came with being with the family that he and Kahlan had created together.

Taking Priya into her arms, Kahlan couldn't suppress the lilting laugh that escaped her lips as she watched Richard with their daughter. She didn't think it could get any better than this except that she knew that it would. In just over six more months, they would have another little girl to add to their growing family.

Priya babbled excitedly at her mother, kicking her legs in excitement as Kahlan leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Hello, my baby girl," she softly said to her, bouncing her in her arms.

"Welcome home," Zedd smiled broadly, clapping Richard on the back.

"It's good to be home," Kahlan sighed, casting a glance at her husband and sharing a knowing look.

They were both ready to settle in for once, to fall into a steady routine of duties and responsibilities as well as working to unify the two territories. There was so much work that lay ahead but Kahlan was more than ready for it, thankful that her husband was going to be right there beside her the whole time.

She'd come so close to losing him, closer than she cared to think about.

"What happened?" Cara pointedly asked, crossing her arms, her narrowed gaze flitting back and forth between Lord Rahl and Kahlan.

"What do you mean?" Richard questioned her.

"I can tell," Cara frowned. "Something happened to you three while you were in Kandahar."

"It's nothing that we weren't able to handle," Nicci reassured her with a smile.

Cara huffed, not the least bit placated by her words. "Out with it. What trouble did you get yourselves into?"

"It's a long story, Cara," Kahlan quickly replied, shaking her head. "We just want to get cleaned up and spend some time with the girls. We can tell you all about our trip to Kandahar in the morning."

Cara appraised them both for a long moment before finally nodding her head in agreement. She felt a sudden sense of relief wash over her. Now maybe she could relax a little knowing that the terrible feeling that she'd been having had already happened and they were safe now.

"How have things been here?" Richard asked, anxious to change the subject. He was not looking forward to revisiting the tremendous pain of having attempted to kill his wife. The guilt and shame still swam inside his soul and probably would for some time.

"I'm afraid there's been some trouble," Cara grimly replied. "A tribal war broke out up in the mountains between the Ta'Niah and the Enalaroans. Garren and Holland sent an army up there to settle it but they were attacked. Garren left four days ago to lead more soldiers up there to rescue our men and put an end to the war."

Richard's eyes immediately clouded with worry. He knew nothing about these tribes, had never heard either of their names before now. He just hoped that Garren and their army was alright.

"Hopefully he'll be able to stop it and return soon," Richard said, bouncing his daughter in his arms.

"Lord Rahl!"

Richard turned at the sound of Holland's voice, his urgent tone making him bristle. The look on the Commander's face as he approached made his stomach drop.

"Lord Rahl, I'm glad you and Lady Kahlan made it home safely," Holland said as he came to a stop before them, casting a glance at Cara. "But I need to inform you that a scout from Garren's army just returned from the mountains."

"A scout?" Cara questioned him, her chest suddenly constricting.

"Yes, I'm afraid the scout is in bad shape," Holland grimly informed Richard. "He told me that they were attacked, a majority of their men slaughtered. Captain Stiles sent him back here for help."

Holland turned his full attention to Cara, noticing the sudden fear that permeated her green eyes. "I'm so sorry, Cara. Commander Garren is missing…and believed to be dead."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
